


Tacking into the wind

by ClaireOMack82



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Threats of Violence, dont want to give away too much so I will leave the taggs there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: Loba made her decision, now she must live with it. She is ok with that, and so it seems is Elliott, whom she goes to after her fight with the simulacrum, injured and uncertain of her future now. Then something changes, something so profound that Loba has to think about exactly what the consequences of her actions might be.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

TACKING INTO THE WIND

Be warned this is pure self indulgence, but if you enjoy a bit of fluffy angst you may wish to continue.

It was raining hard now, but Loba didn't really notice. The exaltation she had felt after leaving Revenant broken and defeated at the bottom of that elevator shaft, was starting to wear off. Now the pang of fear had settled in the pit of her stomach. She had walked the streets of solace for at least an hour, not really knowing where to go. They were back in anticipation of the return of kings canyon, and had flown here only to leave Loba feeling lost, and for the first time in a long time, uncomfortable in her isolation. She had stopped near Anita's house, but had quickly moved on. She knew Revenant was aware of their budding friendship, and she would be too obvious a choice for the sim to seek his revenge.  
Loba knew Revenant was not about to lie down an simply accept his fate, he would be out for blood, and probably not her own. After all, he was also well aware that she was still his only chance of piece. However her friends were not, and would be at risk as long as Revenant thought he could use them against her. Yet she needed something right now, someone perhaps to tell her it was all going to be ok. It wasn't until her hand was pushing open the door that Loba relaised where she had ended up.

Paradise lounge was deserted, it wasn't even nine pm, and yet the bar stood empty, save one man sat at a booth holding onto a glass of what looked like whiskey, and Loba decided the man had the right idea. She wasn't sure why she had come here, it wasn't really for the booze, or the noisy dark atmosphere, it was for the man currently standing at the end of the bar. Leaning over what looked like a holo pad, with a bottle of beer in one hand. Elliott had always been kind to her, even when she hadn't been in the best of books with the other legends. She suspected it was because he had a small and not very well hidden crush on her. It was however more complicated than that. He had a good heart, and was giving in nature. As she walked up to him now, she was almost surprised at the reaction she received from him. At first he beamed at her, standing up and puffing out his chest. His eyes sliding across her, turning his happy smile in to a concerned frown, and then utter shock.  
"What happened, are you ok, do you need a doctor. You should sit down." Elliott said all at once, as Loba started shaking her head, and stopped just short of the end of the bar. Elliott had come round to her now, and was stood only inches from her.  
"I'm fine, just a bit wet is all." Loba said then going to perch on a near by bar stool but was stopped by Elliott's hand clasping hold of her shoulders. It shocked her enough to fix her in place as his eyes scanned her again.  
"You aren't fine, that cut is deep, and you're freezing, what happened?" Elliott said as Loba reached up and touched her right cheek, knowing that she probably had a cut there from her fight, but had pretty much been ignoring it, until now.  
"Oh well me and the daemon had words, well a bit more than that, but believe me I don't look any where as bad as him." Loba then replied with a small smile, but now she was here, feeling a little more safe her body had started to tremble, and her head felt light. Shock she reasoned, emotional and physical. Yet she did not move, keeping a small smile plastered on her face, even if she did want to collapse into Elliott's arms.  
"What, he did this, jeez Loba, have you seen yourself, I guess not, look why don't you come upstairs and let me clean that cut for you, you might even need stiches." Elliott's hands now dropped from her shoulders, and he turned to the man in the booth. Who it appeared had been paying them no attention and addressed him.  
"Hey Hank shutting early, got something to take care of." Elliott said as the man huffed and finished his drink.  
"Oh no you don't need to do that, please I'll just grab a glass of water and head home." Loba then said panicking slightly, not wanting to make a big deal of this. Elliott took hold of her again, surprising her, this was not the Elliott she knew, not the stumbling over his words, awkwardness he usually displayed around her. Now she really was worried she must look horrible for him to be acting this way.  
"Yes I do, and you need to sit down, and have a stiff drink, and let me see to that wound." He said then as Loba heard the door open behind her, and then slam shut with the force of the wind. Her whole body deflated then, she really didn't want to go back out there, and more she had no desire to go back to an empty house, where she would have to think and face what she had done alone.  
"Ok thank you." She finally said as Elliott let out a long sigh and turned her towards the back of the bar and steered her, with a hand on her lower back towards a door. Loba went not questioning his tactics, just simply letting him make the decisions for a while. He led up up a narrow flight of stairs to a small flat. It was really a studio, a large long room separated into three different segments. Kitchen at one end, with a small breakfast bar separating it from a small living area. A table sat in the center with only room for two, off to the side was a pair of arm chairs sat either side of a coffee table. A low wall separated this space from the bed, which was sat head against the wall, a bedside table either side, and a single door at the far end. Loba assumed that was the bathroom, as Elliott led her towards the small table but stopping.  
"You need to get out of those wet clothes, you're shivering." He said then looking around uncomfortably, and finally moving off towards a chest of draws sat against the wall the protruded out separating the door from the room to the bed.  
"Here I know they won't exactly be a good fit, but I can dry your clothes out, and you can at least warm up a bit." Elliott said handing her what looked like a pale blue shirt and some black slacks. Loba eyed them and decided now she was here and her clothes were sticking to her icy skin, anything would be preferable right now.  
"It's fine, and thank you, you really didn't have to do all of this." Loba said then looking around and wondering if she was supposed to just get changed here. It was only a second before Elliott realised her dilemma and a blush rose high on his cheeks. Loba relished the look as he pointed to the door next to the bed.  
"Oh umm the bathroom is through there if you, well of course you need some privacy. I'll get the first aid kit." He said virtually running off towards the kitchen, leaving Loba to move into the bathroom, and start the task of peeling off her wet clothes.

Getting her boots off was the worst part, water had dripped down inside them, and now they were stuck to her wet pants, and socks. Finally sitting down and tugging them off Loba panted with the effort, but managed to disrobe herself until she was left only in her underwear. which was also pretty damp, but she decided to leave it on, knowing it would dry quick enough. Loba had avoided looking in the mirror entirely, not yet ready to see the horror show that was her face. She could feel it now, the burning on her cheek bone, the swelling at the side of her face. Her elbow also hurt something fierce as well, she had briefly looked at that after removing her jacket. A pretty dark bruise had begun to form, but her movement was ok, so as she pulled on Elliott's shirt it covered the injury, and she decided to ignore it. The shirt was big, bigger than she had imagined, it hung down to just above mid thigh and she had to roll the sleeves up so her hands would come out of the ends. Pulling up the slacks Loba stopped and looked down at the gaping waist, moving around and finding the pants soon around her ankles.  
"Well that's not good." She said into the empty bathroom, finally removing the pants and deciding that this would have to do. So Elliott would get an eyeful of her legs, it wasn't so bad. Eventually Loba walked over to the mirror, taking in a deep shuddering breath and looking at her own reflection. Usually Loba would look at herself often, but it wasn't because she liked what she saw, not matter what she displayed to the world, of being confident and sure in her own beauty. No usually she was just checking for imperfections, often finding them. A makeup smudge, a uncovered freckle, worn lipstick, it didn't matter, anything could mean a break in her carefully constructed armor. Now her face looked like train wreck. Her make up was running down her face in black and red streaks. Her left eye was slightly bruised and swollen, and the cut that ran across her cheek bone was indeed deep, and angry red at the edges. It was obvious the sims sharp metal elbow had cut her skin when he had connected with her. Now she scrubbed her face using a liquid soap she found on the sink, and hot almost scolding water. Looking up after she was done, Loba saw her face laid bare, no makeup, freckles coating her cheeks in a sporadic pattern, and her eye busied and swollen.   
The knock at the door made Loba jump, pulled from her self pity and her head snapped towards the sound.  
"Hey are you ok in there?" It was Elliott, and he sounded worried, Loba realised that she had been in here for sometime, and the man probably thought she had fallen asleep, or something worse.  
"Yes I'm fine just coming." She called back, picking up her wet clothes in one hand, and Elliott's pants in the other, she pulled open the door, deciding that she might look a mess, but the cut on her face did need seeing to, or she would likely end up with a scar. As she entered the open room, Elliott stepped back and let her move forward his eyes settling on the clothes in her hand, and he reached forward taking them from her, and quickly turning away to hang them on a rail near the kitchen.  
"They should dry there, eventually." Elliott said eyeing the wet leathers, and arranging them so they didn't cover one another, before turning back towards Loba and freezing on the spot. She was just wearing his shirt, sleeves rolled up, legs bare from pretty high on her thigh, her face void of makeup, and her cheek flame red and bruised. He didn't know where to look, he knew where he wanted to look, but it wasn't really appropriate right now, and for once the woman actually looked uncomfortable.  
"Sorry but these didn't fit." She said finally handing him back his pants and Elliott quickly returned them to the draw from which they had come. It was a good excuse not to have to look at her any more. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it might explode from his chest, and he was worried that other tings might start to come up, if he looked at her too long.  
"Umm why don't you sit at the table, and I'll take a look at that cut." He said again not looking at her and instead turning his attention to his first aid kit and looking for things he would need. Loba did as he asked, slightly concerned that he seemed to be avoiding looking at her. She assumed it was because of how awful she looked. Perhaps it was simple worry rather than revulsion, but a small and very feminine part of her didn't believe it.  
"Ok now lets see just how deep this is, this might hurt." Elliott said then as he pulled over a bottle of whiskey and a glass.  
"Just incase." He said as Loba eyed the bottle and nodded pouring herself a decent slug and tipping it back in one go. It burnt all the way down, but as it settled in her stomach it felt good. Elliott then reached for her face poking at her inflamed skin and Loba couldn't stop the hiss that fell from her lips.  
"Hold on." She said moving back slightly and taking another healthy shot of whiskey. This time her head felt lighter, and her heart rate slowed a bit as the alcohol got into her system.  
"Ok." She nodded at him now, her eyes locking with his for a moment, before Elliott almost seemed to shake his head and went to work cleaning the wound with an alcohol rub.  
"I need to see how deep this is, you know it might actually need stiches, I might need to take you to a proper doctor." Elliott then said as Loba grabbed the bottle of whiskey poured enough to fill half her glass and drank the lot in two swallows.  
"No, no doctor, it will be ok, just glue and tape it. I don't want, I don't want anyone to see me like this. It's bad enough you can't even look at me." Loba then said the alcohol fogging her usually carefully selected words and some of the truth came spilling out, and Elliott was actually horrified at how the woman thought.  
"What, you are joking me right, I didn't mean to make you feel like I can't look at you, It's just hard, you are only wearing my shirt after all. It has nothing to do with your face believe me." Elliott said his cheeks almost going as red as Loba's as she finally settled her slightly unfocused gaze on his.  
"Oh I see, well do you think you can look long enough to sort this mess out, I would very much appreciate it." Loba then said feeling a little better, and somewhat due to her tipsy state also a little flattered.   
"Sure no problem, are you ready?" Elliott then asked as he reached forward and placed one hand on her right cheek to keep her steady while he applied the glue and pinched her skin together. He could see the pain on her face in spite of the whiskey she had consumed. He felt bad for hurting her in anyway but there was no other way to do this. He held her steady for about thirty seconds, so the glue could set. It was a pretty awkward moment, as they just looked at one another, the silence seemed to drag, but Elliott didn't know what to say. It seemed that Loba didn't either, but her gaze was unwavering, and it made him feel both uncomfortable and blessed at the same time. He wondered in that moment why she had come to him, not to Anita, or even Hound for that matter. It wasn't like he was her closest friend, if Loba really even had any, although since the incident with Wattson and the showdown with Revenant Loba had opened up a little. Less guarded in her words, more real and open in her interactions with them. She had even been here a few times, they had shared a memorable evening once, not long ago after a spectacular win. Elliott remember every moment as they had sat into the wee hours just talking, sometimes laughing, and flirting like it was some kind of sport. Nothing had come of it though. Loba had gone home and the evening had not been mentioned since. Now she was here and looking at him like he was an oasis in the desert.  
"Ok I think it's set I will just put a couple of pieces of tape there to secure it, and your all set." He said finally and Loba gave a small nod as he pulled back and took out the small tape strips from his kit. He then felt a pressure on the hand he had left on the table, his eyes snapped downwards, seeing her hand covering his own and he looked up at her now.   
"Thank you, for doing all off this, you really didn't have too." She said then and Elliott felt his heart patter in his chest at the look on her face. She was truly grateful, no pretense, not ulterior motive, she was in fact just thankful to him.  
"For you, no problem." He replied pulling out the strips and having to look away for a moment before he did something stupid and inappropriate like kiss her. When he turned back he saw she had more whiskey in her hand, and she was already pretty tipsy and Elliott wasn't sure it was a good idea.  
"Hey you want to go steady with that." Elliott said and Loba shrugged, and this made him worry a little, not just because he knew Loba wasn't really a drinker, but because she seemed to not care about being a bit drunk right now.  
"I'm fine honest, and don't worry I'm not about to jump you if that's what you think." Loba said with a rye smile as Elliott for a moment seemed to freeze up, like a dear in the headlights, his eyes fixed on her, and his hand still poised just above her face.  
"Unless you wanted me to." Loba said unable to help herself, somewhat enjoying Elliott's obvious dilemma.  
"Umm, well, maybe I should finish this." He then said and Loba tipped her head back and finished the whiskey in her glass. Now she was really tipsy, her head felt light, and her eyes couldn't really focus properly, but in spite of all of that, her face still hurt, and keeping the hiss from falling form her lips as Elliott pressed the tape to her skin proved impossible. She was however done with the whiskey, knowing where her limit was and she had now reached it.  
"There that should do it, you should leave the tape on for a few days then it will be ok to come off." Elliott said, turning back to his kit and putting the things away, closing the lid he felt eyes on him. He looked back at Loba now who was looking at him, but quickly averted her eyes to her empty glass. For a moment he thought she was going to pour herself another drink before she put her glass aside and started to stand. Her legs were shaking slightly, and her hand came out and took hold of the back of the chair, and Elliott immediately stood taking hold of her elbow to support her. She hissed pulling her arm away quickly and holding it with her opposite hand. Elliott was instantly concerned not letting her back away he took hold of her upper arm gently, pulling her right sleeve back and looking at the nasty bruise that had formed on her elbow.  
"Loba this is bad, it could be chipped or even broken, why didn't you say anything?" He said now concern lacing his voice, as he looked from her eyes to her injured arm and back again.  
"I didn't want you to worry, it's fine, just bruised, along with most of my pride now." She said turning from him and covering her arm and walking towards her clothes, feeling how dry they were. To her disappointment they were still very wet and she huffed, turning back towards him.  
"I should be going, really I have already imposed on you enough, thank you again for this." She said pointing towards her cheek, but Elliott was next to her in an instant.  
"You can't leave, don't be ridiculous, not only is it still raining, but it's the middle of the night, your hurt, not to mention you're only wearing my shirt and would probably freeze to death." He said now wanting desperately to pull her back to the bed, and forcing her to sit down. He dared not quite do it however, but he did block her way to the door, and held her with his stare.  
Loba looked back at him, now realising why she had come here. It wasn't because she knew he would help her, but because she knew he would not judge her. Anita would likely give her a tongue lashing, Hound wouldn't understand, and the others just didn't care enough for her to unload on them, although she knew they would all have fixed her injury, and offered her a warm dry place to stay. Elliott cared, and not just because he wanted her, even now she knew that, but because he truly liked her as a person.  
"Ok I will stay for a while, until my clothes are dry at least." She said giving up and letting him lead her back towards the bed now, and for a second she felt anxious. She knew he wasn't trying anything, but for a moment she wished he would.  
"How about you just rest, I can take the couch, and you can sleep here." He said pointing towards the bed and Loba looked at it. She did want to lay down, but she couldn't ask that of him, no matter how good it looked.  
"No I can't take your bed, I'll have the couch it's fine, honest." She said turning to look at him now, as he watched her his eyes dipping down to her bare legs, and Loba wasn't even sure he was aware of his actions as his eyes flicked back to her face and rested there.  
"There is no way you are sleeping on the couch, I know it's chauvinistic and backwards, but I couldn't have you uncomfortable, and I know you're going to protest saying you will be fine, but you won't be, not with that arm." He said pointing to her injured elbow and Loba looked down at her arm also, letting out a small sigh. She would never understand this male need to protect women, but none the less it was what it was and she knew she wouldn't win this argument.  
"Ok fine, but if your stiff and sore in the morning don't come crying to me." She said then turning and adjusting the pillows and throwing back the comforter, before she realised that she was exposing most of her ass to Elliott as she bent forward. She stood quickly and turned to see if he had seen anything. The look on his face suggested he had seen everything, but it was a worried look.  
"There is blood on the shirt, is there something else I should know about?" He asked now as Loba turned herself. Trying to see the back of the shirt, but she couldn't look around that far.  
"I think I have a cut on my lower back." She then admitted. It stung, but didn't feel too bad, but if she was still bleeding, even after all this time, it was probably worse than she first thought.  
"His claws caught me as he fell, I guess it cut me deeper than I realised." She said as Elliott took a step towards her. He knew this was going to be awkward, but the stain on the shirt worried him.  
"Let me see." He said then trying to keep things matter of fact, as Loba took in a deep breath, but took hold of the tails of her shirt and lifted it above her hips revealing the deep gash just above her left buttock.  
Elliott looked first seeing her deep purple panties, that were a cross between a thong and regular panties. Half her backside was on full display as lace covered only her upper hip and a line down the center. His momentary lust replaced by utter concern as the deep gash caught his eye. It was jagged, red, and still leaking blood as she tried to turn herself to see the wound.  
"Stay still, I need to clean this and stop the bleeding." He said now forcing himself into action. Not looking at her almost perfect skin, and curve of her body. Loba stood there, shirt pulled in around her waist, half wondering if she should have worn less revealing underwear, and the other half wondering if Elliott liked it. Not really caring too much about her wound, she had had worse. When Elliott came back warm water in one hand, and his first aid kit in the other Loba sighed and her head dropped.  
"I think I am going to need another drink." She said then realising that the tipsy feeling she had been relaxing into had worn off, and now her heart was hammering in her chest as Elliott's hand landed on her almost bare right hip.  
"Umm maybe in a minute, I'll just clean it first." He said not really wanting her to drink any more, he didn't want her to fall into a drunken coma. Loba didn't protest as he started cleaning the wound, washing away the dirt and bits of what looked like the material from her pants. Once cleaned he pressed a piece of gauze to the wound and held it there. Hoping to stop the bleeding, so he could cover the wound and let it heel. He was desperately trying to ignore the fact that his right hand was pretty much holding onto her left buttock, and that his face was mere inches from where he really wanted to touch her. He knew this was not the time to be thinking such things, and yet he could not help but admire the view, and wondering if this was effecting her as much as it was him. She hadn't moved, or said anything since he had started, which in itself suggested she wasn't exactly comfortable. Then Elliott felt the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them.   
"So why did you come here Loba, why me and not Anita, or even Hound for that matter." He felt her tense under his grip as he held the pad to her wound, but he said nothing else, just waited for her reply.  
"Umm I am not sure, I guess because I knew you would help me, not that Anita wouldn't help, she would just give me a verbal lashing whilst she did it." Loba replied and Elliott knew that in some part this was the truth, but it still didn't explain why.  
"What did you do, why did you and Revenant fight?" He asked then as he removed the pad, but the wound stuck to it, and he knew it wasn't quite dry yet, so he replaced the pad and pressed a little harder. His hand now gripping her hip, his thumb pressing into her right butt cheek.  
Loba was momentarily distracted by his hand grabbing onto her, her stomach doing flips as she felt his breath on her bare skin, and his face so close to her sex that she felt moisture start to pool at her core.  
"Umm well I decided that to really make him pay for what he took from me, he needed to suffer, not get what he wanted. So I told him I threw his source code into the phase runner, he wasn't best pleased to say the least." Loba then said, finally confessing what had been on her mind since she started her long walk through the rain. It was easier as she couldn't see him, and she couldn't see the look of disappointment on his face. He was silent for a moment, and Loba began to worry, as she felt the pressure leave her back, but not her hip as Elliott then moved to get, what she was assumed to be something to dress the gash with.  
"I suppose it's justice, he doesn't deserve to get what he wants, but aren't you worried that he is going to go on some kind of revenge rampage?" Elliott then asked as he dressed her wound, pressing the pad down with tape until it was secure. He was loathed to let go of her, enjoying the feel of her body under his hand, but also knowing that he couldn't remain holding on to her, not without it seeming creepy. He stood now as Loba attempted to look at his handy work, sticking out her hip and turning as far as she could go. Elliott tried not to stare as her body contorted to make her curves even more obvious. In the end she gave up dropping the shirt and turning to him, a soft if not understanding look on her face.  
"Of course, but I am not worried about me, he can come for me all he wants, he knows he can't kill me, he knows I am still his only hope, no matter what I did with it. It's the rest of you I worry about, and I swear if he hurts any of you I will make sure that code is gone, and never to be found again." Loba said her voice cracking slightly as Elliott saw tears start to well in her eyes. Her body collapsed then, as she fell to the bed, sitting down hard, face going into her hands, and her body bending forward slightly. Elliott sat down next to her unable to watch her sob into her own hands. His arm went around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. She came willingly, her face berried into his chest, and her tears now staining his shirt. Elliott could do nothing but be there for her, his hands wrapping around her awkwardly as she was half facing him, more lent to the side, her face pressed hard into his left pectoral, and he hoped she hadn't noticed how hard his heart was pounding.   
After a moment he realised that Loba had grown quite and still, yet she had not moved, and Elliott risked looking down at the top of her head. His hand now tracing small circles on her back. He said nothing, but felt like he needed to, but right now he didn't know what to say, she had to work this one out for herself, at least for now.  
All too soon she pulled away from him and sat back upright, wiping at her face and trying to remove the tears from her cheeks.  
"You know if I made the right decision, why do I feel so bad now. I know it's the right thing, and all I think of is how much he is suffering in this never ending existence, and how much he deserves in. Yet I worry, a man, or simulacrum with nothing to loose is a every dangerous thing. I can't predict what he will do, and I think that's what scares me." She admitted as her eyes met his again, and she felt her stomach flutter once more. There was a small part of her that knew there was another reason she had come to Paradise lounge that evening, and the reason she had not gone to Anita's. She knew the woman, who she would probably call her best friend would like things to move on from just friendship. Loba didn't really want that, it wasn't, not really but she just didn't think about her that way. There was something about Elliott however that made her heart stutter and her stomach feel like it was in knots when he looked at her.  
Loba stood up then feeling suddenly awkward, and like her skin was on fire. She hadn't realised that Elliott had stood up with her until his hand landed on her shoulder, gently trying to turn her so she would look at him.  
"You know we can all handle ourselves right, that we are apex Legends and we aren't about to let one pissed off sim dictate our lives." He said now wanting desperately to reach out and pull her back into his arms, but not quite daring too. Her own arms had wrapped around her body as she stood in front of him and thought about what he had said.  
"I don't want to put you in danger, if he knew I was here it would put a target on your back, as much as Anita, I don't want you to have to live with that, I like you, I have no wish to see you hurt." She said finally as Elliott latched onto the words she liked him and went with it. Even if he knew this was a bad idea.   
"Is that why you didn't go to Anita's tonight, because you didn't want Revenant to go after her, or was there some other reason?" He asked his hands itching to touch her but remaining at his sides as her eyes raised up to meet his own.  
"In part I guess, but he knows we are friends, me coming here does not change that, I guess I knew you wouldn't judge me, that you would listen not try to be the voice of reason, because when it comes to the demonio I have no reason, and I am well aware of it." Loba said with more emotion in her voice than Elliott had ever heard before.  
"I hate him, more than I have ever hated anything in my life, and now at least I can find some piece in that hate, and maybe move on. Seeing him suffer everyday is just the icing on the cake." Loba then smiled it was small, and almost self reflective as Elliott looked at her. He could almost see the weight on her shoulders as she stood there looking not at the floor, not at him but somewhere in-between.   
"You need to do what you have to to be happy, I get it, but I am also assuming that you have a back up plan." He asked now as Loba now looked at him, that coy smile back on her face as she took a step towards him, her hand coming up now and lightly holding onto his cheek. Her thumb caressing his beard as he stood there unable to move.  
"I always do hansom." She replied and Elliott felt the shift in mood almost immediately. Not just because of the hand on his jaw but the look in her eyes said everything he needed to know. Before he knew it her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her lips were pressed to his. Her head tilting to deepen the kiss and Elliott couldn't help the moan that fell from his mouth as her tongue begged entrance. His hands shot up to her waist clutching hold of her and pulling her flush against him. His hands now traveling down and taking hold of her backside pulling her hips flush with his own, causing a moan to leak from her mouth now and Elliott almost smiled as she pressed herself against him.

It was then that he felt the reality of the situation crash down on him. He could taste the whiskey on her breath, feel the pad underneath his left hand, and feel the wet spot on his shirt where she had cried on him earlier. She was an emotional wreck right now, not something he associated with Loba and Elliott had no wish to take advantage of her. He pushed her way, but only enough so that he was no longer kissing her, and her face was visible.  
"I'm not sure this is what you want, I think you are vulnerable right now, and I don't want this to happen like that." He said as Loba looked more confused than anything. She wasn't used to being rejected, not least when she was virtually offering herself on a plate. Usually she was the one playing hard to get.  
"I know what I am doing, and I know what I want, you really don't have to worry." Loba said then pushing the issue by placing a kiss to his throat, sucking slightly. Knowing full well Elliott wanted her, the evidence of which was currently pressing into her lower abdomen. Again however he pushed her away, but not to the point where they parted completely and Loba knew he wasn't as certain of his own words as he sounded.  
"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted this, how much I wish this had happened under different circumstances, Now I just feel like a creep." He said his hands around her loosening as his eyes dropped down and would no longer meet her own. Loba pulled away from him then, and took his jaw in her hand, forcing his eyes up to meet her own.  
"How did you picture it Elliott?" She asked then as his eyes looked at her and held her gaze. His cheeks flushing red, but he knew she wouldn't take his silence for an answer.  
"I thought at least dinner, if not candle lit, and you were wearing something like a dress, but I guess that's because I had no idea how good you would look in my shirt." He said then with a slight smile as Loba raised her eyebrow slowly, not realising just how much he had thought about this.  
"Well I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind, but sometimes life doesn't go the way we planned, and right now I need you to show me what life is like when that damm demonio has no control, what it could be like now I have achieved what I set out to do twenty five years ago. That there is something to go on living for." Her face looked up at his, her hands now descending to his shirt buttons, undoing them slowly one by one until his chest was on full display. Elliott did nothing to stop her, he could not deny how much he wanted this, and she did not sound drunk, or emotional right now, she sounded sincere and her hands felt wonderful on his chest, and he wanted nothing more than to touch her too.

It happened almost at once, clothes flew in every direction until they were bare on the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. The first time ended quickly, leaving them both in a sweaty panting mess. Loba curled up on his chest, and Elliott was more than content to let her. Vowing however he wasn't about to leave it there. He awoke sometime later to her hand caressing circles on his thigh. He looked down at her as she raised her head.  
"Sorry." She said coyly and her grinned at her.  
"You will be." He replied as she gave a slight squeak as he rolled her over. He took his time with her, finally making her shake and call his name as he finished inside her relishing the feel of her all around him and beneath him. The night felt endless, and yet the sun rose all too quickly, leaving the pair with nothing to do but get ready for the games that day.

They were not on the same team, and yet Loba could feel Elliott's eye on her for the entire journey to the arena. She even felt a slight blush rise on her cheeks, as he smiled at her from his seat. Loba did not know where this was going between them, but she did know that she had to speak to Anita, the woman needed to know what was happening with Revenant at least, but maybe she would leave out what had happened between Elliott and herself, at least for now.  
Once they dropped Loba found herself far too busy to think about anything but the match. Anita and Ajay seemed to be on a mission today, and they were cutting down everyone they came across. It just so happened that Loba downed Elliott in a cross fire that finished almost as soon as it began. She crouched down and looked at him as he reached for his revive shield.  
"You're going to end me aren't you." He smirked up at her and she pulled her gun in response.  
"Hey whatever happens between us has no bearing on what happens in here, although I guess you deserve this for teasing me last night." She said with a coy smile before pulling the trigger and watching as he turned into nothing but a loot box. To her surprise she didn't even feel bad, knowing he would be fine, and she would see him in the ship later.

It just so happened that they did not see each other for the rest of the week, on separate teams, and not engaging in any more fights, Elliott was starting to get worried that Loba had moved on. She had replied to his messages, stating that she was a bit busy, but she would come over when she had a moment.  
When she finally turned up at his door, Elliott didn't bother with pretense pulling her in for a deep heart felt kiss which she returned in earnest. It seemed that time had not diminished what they had felt on that rainy night over a week ago and Elliott was so happy that as they lay just comfortable in the silence he couldn't get the smile off his face.  
"Hey I don't know if I should ask you this but you haven't stopped smiling since I got here." Loba said sitting up and not caring at all that she was naked, and Elliott took the time to appreciate the view before replying.  
"I just thought you might have regretted what happened and were trying to let me down gently. I guess not." He said now looking at her and still smiling. Loba gave him a playful slap on the chest, to which he overreacted and she frowned at him.  
"No really I had to talk to Anita, it didn't go well. We had a falling out, then I guess we made up, but she still insists I end Revenant, that I come to my senses before he hurts someone. I know what she is saying, but right now the domino has gone quiet, and I think he maybe more broken than I first thought. Anyway no I have no regrets, and I have decided that, at your convenience of course, I would be glad to have dinner with you, candle lit if you like, just let me know when, so I can choose the right dress." She winked at him and Elliott virtually beamed with excitement before clamming her lips once more intending on making her scream this time.

two weeks or more went by, and because of their hectic schedules, Loba and Elliott rarely saw one another, sometimes Loba would avoid Elliott entirely, mainly because Revenant was hanging around, and others because she was scared of just how much see wanted to spend time with him. With a break in their schedule Loba got a message after the games asking her if she was free, and if she was to come over and dress nice. She smiled at the rambling quality of the message, it was so Elliott. Moving around her bedroom she chose just the outfit, in fact she had picked it out a while ago. She looked at it now, and felt mild panic rising up in her chest. If Revenant found out about them she knew he would use that against her, he would use Elliott. for a moment she thought about messaging him back and tell him something had come up. She quickly realised that was not what she wanted, and what Anita had said to her was slowly, but surely becoming true. That something would happen to force her into ending him, maybe not now, but someday. She took in a long breath and pulled on the simple wrap around dress. Elliott knew what he was getting into he had known from the start, and he had told her he didn't care, that she was worth it, that they were worth it, and if he was willing to risk it, so would she.

Dinner had been wonderful, and for the first time in a long time, Loba felt almost normal, and when she was with Elliott she could almost forget about who she was, and maybe she could see the person she was going to be.  
"You know you look amazing right." Elliott told her as he refilled the glass of wine that sat next to her half eaten dinner, he frowned slightly as she looked at him and then at her own plate.  
"Sorry it tasted great, I've just had a bit of a stomach bug, I think it was from those damm tacos Octane made us eat at the BBQ last week." Loba said with a smile, it had been one of the occasions Revenant had not been present at, and she and Elliott had talked long into the night, drawing attention from Anita who had afterwards grilled her on the subject.  
"How's Anita I haven't teamed with her this week, and she seems to be avoiding me, I guess she knows." Elliott said he sounded more hopeful, as he had all been for as many public displays of affection he could get away with, but Loba had insisted on keeping it secret, at least until she knew what Revenants plan was, or until they secured the nuclear weapons. Elliott had laughed at that one, but Loba had been, at least, in part serious.  
"Yes she managed to get me to tell her not long after that, I guess we got a little to friendly and she, to be honest already knew, apparently I talk about you more." Loba said a small blush rising high on her cheeks, and Elliott could help the small swell of pride that bloomed in his chest.  
"You do, do you well that's good to know, so does that mean we can maybe make this a bit more official, I would like to see you more than once every few weeks." He then said taking hold of her hand. Loba resisted the urge to pull away from him, her commitment issues rearing their ugly head again at his suggestion.  
"Elliott you know I would like us to be more open about things, but I still don't trust the demonio, and I need to know things will be safe for you, for us." She said giving his hand a squeeze and standing up coming around to sit on his lap. She knew what she was doing it did its job of distracting him from his idea of them announcing them selves as a couple. It was far easier to seduce him and take him to bed than to talk about being his girlfriend.

A week later Loba got home completely exhausted, it hadn't even been that long of a day, just two matches, one of which she fell pretty early on. The second had been more successful, she had teamed with Elliott for the first time in what felt like forever in a duos match. They had come second, barely even needing to speak with one another they had been so Intune. Loba decided that them being together held certain advantages in combat, but now she flopped down on her bed, and tried to ignore the incessant beeping of her holo pad. She had a message she had not yet read. Forcing herself up she snatched the pad off the desk and looked down opening the mail and reading with more horror after every line.  
"Oh god no." She said letting the pad slip from her fingers and fall forgotten onto the bed. She stood up quickly, pulling on her coat and raced out of the door. Everything seemed like a bit of a haze, but she had to know. Walking as calmly as she could into the store she quickly snatched up a pint of milk, and a loaf of bread, thinking she would use both even if she didn't really need them right now, it just meant she could cover the purchase of what she had really come in for.  
Walking back home Loba resisted the urge to run, she looked around the dimly lit street and felt only fear about what was possibly waiting for her when she returned. Opening the door her hand shaking slightly Loba kicked off her shoes, walked upstairs, passing the holo pad which still shone with the message from her doctor, telling her she was now 6 weeks overdue for her contraceptive injection. Loba had been so caught up in the Revenant thing, she had simply forgot to go, reading the initial reminder and thinking she would sort it out later. Now it seemed it was too late.  
Loba sat on the bathroom floor for over half an hour until her backside fell asleep, and her head hurt from thinking about what she was going to do. She looked once more at the positive test knowing she couldn't just flirt or lie her way out of this one, she was pregnant, and now she had something to be truly scared about.

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

For a moment, just before Loba climbed back to her feet, she wondered if she should just sort this out on her own. No one would ever have to know, she could just make an appointment and be done with it. As she stood she saw herself in the mirror. She had looked better, her face was drawn, eyes rimmed red, but not from her usual makeup, but from the unshed tears she had been holding back since she got home. Her hands landed on the sink her body leaning in towards the mirror and she knew she could never do it. Loba had never wanted children, she hadn't even considered the possibility, in part because it didn't fit with how she lived her life. A bigger part however was her fear of having what happened to her repeat itself.   
None of that mattered now though, and she pushed herself back from the sink and moved back out into the living room. It was late, and she hadn't turned on a light in the room, and it was bathed in shadow. The only light coming through the window, the lights of Solace shining though the glass and landing on her bed. Loba sighed pulling off her clothes and changing into her sleep attire. Loba didn't bother to close the curtains, suddenly too tired she collapsed against the pillow, pulling the covers up almost over her head. Sleep came all too quickly, but did not last. All night Loba woke, old nightmares' haunted her, some she hadn't had in years, and other, new ones that she couldn't quite remember after waking sweating and breathing rapidly. Finally as the sun made it's first appearance she gave up. Climbing out of bed and heading straight for the shower. She took a brief glance in the full length mirror in the corner of the bathroom, but she didn't look any different. Her body still recognizable, no bump, no outwards signs of the life now growing inside of her. She sighed and washed knowing she would go to the games this morning, then she would have to tell Elliott.

The match was ok she was paired with Gibby and Ajay, who were both easy to get on with, but had little interest in her personal life, and did not ask too many questions when she missed more shots than she hit. Loba did her job, making sure her team had the best equipment to fight with, and when Loba finally went down she was almost grateful. They came third, not a bad showing, but Loba really wasn't paying much attention, and she knew why. It wasn't just because of the baby, but she was truly worried about what Elliott might say.  
Getting home she placed her phone on the table and stared at it for what felt like hours. Twice she picked it up and pressed Anita's number, but did not hit dial. As much as she wanted her best friend to advise her, Loba knew all too well who she should be calling, no matter his reaction. Never before had Loba wanted her mother more. Not just for the advice, or the warm smiles, but she knew somehow even though they had been gone for so long, her mamai would be happy for her, would hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok. Tears now fell silently from Loba's eyes, running down her cheeks, she did nothing to stop them. Just sat staring at her phone, Elliott's picture looking back at her. Would he be ok with this, supportive, excited, or angry and distant? Her finger pressed the dial button almost without her thinking about it, and it was only a second before he answered.  
"Hey I was hoping you would call, do you fancy, maybe if you're free coming over, I got a holo recording of our greatest wins." Elliott said and Loba smiled through her tears, now wiping them from her face.  
"That sounds wonderful, but I was hoping you could come to me for a change, I know we don't really do that, but I also know the daemon is getting he weakly maintenance so we will be fine." Loba said and she could almost hear Elliott getting in the car as he spoke to her.  
"Be there in five, unless you want me to pick something up." He asked then, and Loba thought he was sweet, always thinking about things she might need, might want, and in that moment she knew he wouldn't be angry with her. Scared and maybe not ready, but never angry.  
"How about some Ice cream, anything fruity." She said then with a smile, it felt good to smile again.  
"Sure no problem, ten minutes." He said then and she said her goodbyes before hanging up and moving into the bathroom to freshen up, knowing she looked a bit of a mess, and this time it wasn't vanity, she didn't want Elliott to worry about her when he arrived.  
The ten minutes it took Elliott to get to her house went so quickly that the knocking on the door startled her. She was still pulling on her shirt as she went to the door. Letting him in and closing the world out behind him, Loba was not shocked as she felt him press her back against the cool wood and placed his hands on her waist and his lips on hers. She allowed him this indulgence for a moment before she pushed him away. His face was almost laughable, as he pouted at her, snatching the ice cream he had brought up off the table and offered it to her.  
"Thanks beautiful, but why don't you pop that in the freezer for now." She said and then Elliott looked at her like a cat looked at a mouse. He was obviously thinking her delay in wanting to sit and eat the treat he had brought was an offer for something more intimate. She couldn't blame him, it was what they usually ended up doing.  
"I need to talk to you, why don't you sit down." Loba realised how bad that sounded as Elliott's face went from suggestive to worried in an instant.  
"I knew this was coming, I just knew this was too good to be true." He said then almost slumping in the chair, and Loba quickly snagged hold of his hand and pulled it towards her across the table.  
"Elliott look at me." She asked softly, but he did not raise his eyes.  
"Look at me I need you to do this." Her voice held a desperate quality to it that Elliott just couldn't ignore. His eyes met hers his hand squeezing her lightly as he found her face full of emotion, so much so he couldn't work out what she was thinking.  
"Please just tell me, I can take it honest." Elliott said and he watched as Loba's face turned into a small smile, but it disappeared quickly.  
"Look if you're going to break up with me it's ok, I mean I never even expected this to happen at all. It's probably for the best I guess given the Revenant thing, you know death threats and having to snake around." Elliott's voice trailed off and Loba knew the man was just trying to make her possible dismissal of him easier. Loba was glad of the distraction, she didn't even know how to start this conversation, but she also didn't want him thinking she was about to break up with him either. If you could break up with someone you weren't really dating either.   
"Elliott I am not getting rid of you." She snapped as he started rambling again about how they probably should be concentrating on the games as the season was coming to an end.  
"You're not?" He asked a smile gracing his face as Loba gave the hand she was still holding a tight squeeze.  
"No, but I do have something to tell you, and I don't even know where to start. you remember I have had a bad stomach recently, been tired more than usual." Loba said hoping the man would work it out for himself, and she wouldn't have to come right out and say it.  
"Are you sick, oh no, is it, is it terminal?" Elliott then asked looking more than flustered as Loba shook her head.  
"No I'm not sick, well not in the conventual term, but I might not be on my best fighting form for lets say the next seven to eight months depending." Loba then looked up at him a small smile on her lips as the realization finally dawned on him, and his mouth fell open, his hand went slack.  
For a second Loba thought he was getting up to run out of the door, before he was down on his knees at her feet his hands on her face.  
"You mean, you're, I mean god I'm so happy, is that wrong. You fought in a match today are you mad. How far along, can I see it? damm stop me now." He said as Loba began to laugh, both from the relief of him knowing, and the joy of him actually being happy about it.  
"I'm not sure I only found out last night when I got an letter from my doctor telling me I was overdue for my injection. I took the test, but I guess I already knew." Loba said then as Elliott stood up bringing her with him so he could wrap her in his arms.  
"OK well I'm here I always will be, but you are now going to start taking care of yourself, or I will." He said pushing her to arms length and looking her directly in the eyes and letting her know, under no uncertain terms that she would not be putting herself at risk any more, and that included the Revenant situation.  
"I'm going to get Tea Joon over to get some extra security done on this place, you have to stop fighting in the games, and I need to build a crib." Elliott said as Loba half laughed half frowned.  
"Hold on there, first of all, I will be competing at least for a while, you know as well as I do we can't ever really be hurt in the arena, unless we do something really stupid, which has never happened. Second no extra security not yet, not until we have to tell the others, for now I need you to keep this between us. Not just because of the demonio, but because the first few months can be critical and its when a lot of women miscarry. I need to get through that, and sort things out in my head before I have all the Legends fussing over me, and Hammond firing me and you for doing things behind their back." Loba then stated as Elliott just nodded his head. He knew he was overreacting, and Loba was right, for now it was best if they just left things alone.  
"Ok you're right, but I'm telling you we are going to the doctor as soon as you can get an appointment. Check everything is ok." He said then and for the first time he placed his hand on her stomach, it was still flat and tight, but it was churning like horizons singularity.  
"You need to eat, come on I brought rum and raisin your favorite." Elliott smiled leading her over to the table and dishing her up the biggest bowl of ice cream she had ever seen.  
"Elliott I'm pregnant, not actually two full grown people." She laughed at him, realizing then that was the first time she had said she was pregnant. It felt good.

Elliott had stayed over, not just because I really wanted to fuss round her like she was made of glass, but also because Loba wanted him there. He had been afraid to touch her at first, worried he was not only going to hurt her, but somehow damage the baby. She made him read up on pregnancy until it sank in that she wasn't sick or about to break in half. Then he had taken her to bed, and although he still couldn't stop himself from being almost too gentle with her Loba had fallen back on the sheets sweaty and ready for a good nights sleep.  
"You think we might get twins now?" He asked with a smile on his face as she reached out to slap him but missed in her post orgasm haze.  
"I don't think it works that way, she replied sleepily before turning over and leaning her back against him. His hand coming to rest on her stomach stroking it gently until she had fallen asleep and did not wake until the smell of coffee hit her nostrils.

Elliott had gone to the shop and gotten some decaf coffee, knowing that Loba was going to have to get used to it if she still wanted her morning brew. He took it to her now, along with a croissant which he insisted she eat even as she eyed it with disgust.   
"No really maybe in a bit." She said as she sipped on the hot beverage, taking in the aroma, and then taking a second sip and rolling it around in her mouth.  
"Elliott!" She yelled as he disappeared out of the room and did not return but only shouted back at her from the kitchen.  
"What, you need to get ready we need to be at the arena in an hour." He replied as Loba pulled herself out of bed throwing on a robe and marched into the kitchen.  
"Make me a proper cup of coffee, I can have one a day and this is the one I want, or I am warning you, I might find myself with a permanent headache." Loba warned and Elliott at least had the grace to look sad before he poured her a cup from his own brew and handed it to her.  
"Better, thank you." She said before drinking a few gulps, and taking in a deep breath. Elliott watched as she went from total bliss to green and pasty in a matter of seconds.  
"No not now." She said turning and running towards the bathroom, followed by a worried looking Elliott who watched as Loba stuck her head in the toilet and proceeded to empty all the coffee she had drank into the bowl. She dry heaved as she felt Elliott's hand pull her hair away from her face, and his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.  
"It will get better, I promise." He said as she sat back on her haunches wiping her mouth and looking back at him.  
"If there was anyway I could get you pregnant I would do it you know." She said and Elliott couldn't help the small laugh that fell from his lips, that was until he saw that Loba was deadly serious and he shut up quickly. His jaw snapping closed with a snap as Loba climbed back to her feet.  
"Now I need to get dressed, and we have a match to go to." She said ushering him out of the bathroom and getting herself ready for todays game.

Loba managed to get an appointment with her doctor ten days later, it was hardest to work around their schedule. Also finding a time where they could go together and not be missed or spotted. Elliott was so excited that he almost bounced into the surgery. Loba was more worried than excited and as she had cold jelly squirted onto her stomach she once again gave Elliott a death glare.  
"Well I think you're about nine weeks gone that sound about right." The Doctor said her face weathered from many years of sorting out other people problems, but her eyes were kind and Loba looked at her.  
"I guess, but that means it probably happened straight away, is that normal." Loba asked realising that the first night or close too was when she had caught, and she was further along than she had originally thought.  
"Two young healthy humans, I would say yes that's fairly normal, although it varies from person to person. So let's get you weighed, and work out a plan." The Doctor replied as Loba face fell eyes growing wide and jaw slack.  
"Weighed, no I don't think we need to do that." She said feeling more than self conscious with Elliott in the room, before two pairs of looked at her with no interpretation.  
"Honey we have to do this to make sure you and baby are ok, that your gaining weight as you should. Also honey he already got you pregnant, I don't think he will be worried by a figure on the scales, he has eyes." The Doctor replied as Loba climbed off the bed and walked over to the scale and climbed on not wanting to see what a giant whale she had become in two months of pregnancy.  
"Humm how tall are you, without the heels." the doctor asked eyeing Loba's six inch boots that were propped against the door.  
"Five six I guess why." Her eyes snapped down now and she saw that Elliott was looking also.  
"You are 130lbs and at a height of 5'6, which is a normal healthy weight for someone who isn't ten weeks pregnant, Your body type helps you out, but I would like to see her put on at least five pounds in the next month, if not ten." The doctor said speaking to Elliott now and he nodded at her and took the piece of paper the woman held out as Loba climbed off the scales and put her boots back on.  
"This is just a prescription for vitamins which you should take once a day probably in the afternoon, at least until the morning sickness passes." The woman smiled before Loba thanked her and they left, Elliott climbing into his own car, as they were headed straight off to the arena. Loba was sure the doctor knew who they were, and knew what they did for a living, and their occupation had not come up, so for now Loba was determined to keep things as normal as possible. Once she arrived she almost reconsidered her position as the teams were announced.  
She was with Elliott which was great they hadn't teamed up and a while, but their teammate was Revenant. Loba knw she and Elliott would have to be careful. Not only not to be too friendly, but not too cold either, it was hard to feign indifference with the father of your baby without over doing it.   
They dropped as usual however, and they quickly got into a fight, having to duck and cover for a few seconds before she could loot up Loba almost ran out of cover when Elliott was taken down. She stopped herself knowing she had no chance with no weapon, it would look strange if not fool hardy to go to her downed teammate. It just so happened that Revenant had faired better in the drop and had acquired both a weapon and a shield. He took out both Rampart and Caustic before pathfinder downed him and Loba was alone. Just in time however her ult came up and she slammed her staff into the ground, picking up and volt and a blue shield before diving into the action and taking out a now revived Caustic and Rampart who had yet to recover from their brush with death, and turning to a flying pathfinder. He was low no shields, and was in desperation trying to run. Loba threw her bracelet landing a few meters in front of Path who was just landing off his grapple.   
"Too slow beautiful." Loba said before emptying the clip into the MARVIN.  
"A whole squad fell for me." Loba then said running back to Elliott who wasn't far off boxing, and knew it wouldn't seem strange for her to revive him first. That and Loba knew Revenant was more than angry at being left. She could here him now down the comms yelling at her to get him up. She ignored him, as she pulled Elliott to his feet. For a second their eyes met, before they turned and Loba looted the boxes whilst Elliott revived Revenant.  
"What was that girl, you got mud in your ears. Or did you just want all the glory for yourself." Revenant hissed as he healed up and Loba chose to ignore him.  
"Shut up daemon your voice is grating." She replied on instinct as she recharged her shields. Thankfully Elliott kept quiet for that exchange, but she could se him grating his teeth. Loba knew there was only so much the man was going to take for him to explode. It happened faster and with more ferocity than Loba even expected.

They had made their way to gardens, keeping up with the ring, but had seen no one, which was obviously winding Revenant up, his whole being was about killing, and right now he was crouched in a room biding his time. Loba waited knowing that there were only two other teams left, and they were both coming their way.  
"Let's go here I need to kill more skin bags." Revenant finally said pointing to the edge of the ring, but it was an easy position to get sandwiched in.  
"To heel with that, and to hell with you." Loba snapped going to walk out of the door, before Revenant caught her by the upper arm. She looked at his clawed fingers, they were not digging in, but it wouldn't matter if they were, he couldn't hurt her whilst she was on the same team.  
"Get your claws off me." She hissed as she felt Elliott get closer, she knew he would do something stupid if Revenant didn't back off.  
"Oh you're so good at playing the victim aren't you girl, but I lost everything to, and your going to wish for death when I am done with you." He replied his hand letting her go abruptly as Loba backed off, trying not to rise to the sims barbs. It was what he wanted, for her to be scared of him, to react. She huffed and turned back towards the door. This seemed to anger Revenant more, and he growled behind her. Loba held off a small smile but did not acknowledge him either.  
"You betrayed me, I shouldn't have expected anything else from a lying whore like you, a whore who only gets what she wants by flashing her cleavage and opening her legs." Revenant spat, truly maddened by her indifference now, and Loba winced as he spoke. Yet she did not move, until she heard Elliott slam the sim against the wall.  
"You can't speak to her like that, Your nothing but a code transferred into a metal shell, she is twice the person you would ever be, and I am glad you have to live with this forever." Elliott virtually spat in his face before Loba took Elliott by the arm gently and pulled him away from the sim. For a second Revenant was too stunned to move. Mirage had been one of the Legends to be more afraid of him, and now he seemed almost enraged by his simple words. Revenant smiled on the inside, his face of course did not move. This was something interesting, and he just had to poke the bare.  
"Seems like you have a knight in shining armor here, you going to fuck him now girl, or have you already?" Revenant said, the glee evident in his voice as Elliott went to move forward again before Loba's hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
"I think you need to worry about your own life daemon, because you have a long, long time to fill. Most of it alone." Loba then said turning on her heel, her chest heaving as the adrenaline pumped through her system. It was quite clear the sim had noticed something between them, probably due to Elliott's sudden aggression, but she was sure that wasn't the only thing. They were treading a fine line here, and right now Loba felt like she was balancing with out a parashot. Noticing that Revenant hadn't followed them onto the roof of the building, Loba spoke to Elliott in hushed tones.  
"Be careful, let's just get through this, he will back off soon enough he knows he can't do anything but spite me with his words." Loba said as Elliott nodded at her, but then went skidding sideways as a sniper bullet struck his shields. It all kicked off then, as all three teams suddenly found themselves in an apocalyptical firefight. Loba went down hard, and Elliott tried to revive her but got downed by someone behind a rock. Neither of them saw who it was, and were left crawling for cover.  
"Damm it daemon come get us." Loba cried as Revenant was fighting from atop a roof but putting in minimal damage.  
"Umm I don't think so girl, I think I will finish this and you can watch." He said now jumping down from his vantage point and running into the fray under death protection.  
He didn't win, not even close, he got taken out by Anita who had been waiting at the totem for when Revenant was sent back by Crypto. Loba felt herself rush back into the drop ship and sat up shaking off the feeling of being teleported.  
"You ok?" Elliott asked but Loba just nodded, as Revenant walked passed, giving them a sideways glance before disappearing down the hall.  
"We are going to have to be very carful around him from now on, maybe we should talk to Tea Joon about our security." Loba then said relenting as they made their way out of the arena and pausing by her car.  
"Sure I can ask him to come to mine tonight, I mean it's not suspicious if we all meet at a bar is it." He said with a small smile as Loba nodded and said she would invite Anita as well and make a night of it.

As it turned out Tea Joon had know about Elliott and Loba relationship for a while. Apparently Elliott had let it slip one drunken night in front of the Holo screen, begging the hacker not to tell anyone and Crypto had kept his word. Loba thanked him for that as he sat on Elliott's bed and tapped into the security system he already had. Anita stood in the corner, arms folded and a sour look on her face.  
"Hey what's eating you." Loba said walking up to her, and feeling somewhat out of her comfort zone.  
"It's just I know we have spoken about this, but if you just got rid of the damm sim you wouldn't need to do all off this. In fact you could stop having a secret affair, move in together. I don't know even start a family, but with this hanging over your head, it doesn't sit well with me is all princess." Anita said unfolding her arms and allowing them to fall to her sides, the defeat obvious in her posture. Loba was momentarily phased by the mention of children, but quickly gathered herself, knowing Anita couldn't possibly know, she wasn't showing, she hadn't even been sick in front of her.  
"I know, but believe me seeing him suffer everyday, knowing he is finally feeling something, even if it is self pity is more justice than I could have ever hoped for." Loba then said and even Crypto stopped typing for a moment.  
"Whatever the sim has planned, he will not be able to in act them anywhere near here. i have set up a perimeter to detect his electrical oscillation, will give you plenty of warning, also if he continues to move closer to the buildings, I have rigged a powerful EMP. It will knock out your lights, but will take Revenant out for a good few minutes as well." He said now pushing aside his computer, as Loba came over to him, bending down and placing a small kiss on his cheek.  
"Thanks hansom, now who fancies a drink." Loba said as she left Crypto blushing a deep red on the bed as she hooked her arm through Anita's and the headed down stairs. Elliott turned to Crypto and almost laughed at his shocked best friend.  
"You coming." He asked holding in his mirth, which failed him as Tea Joon shook his head.  
"Going to need a minute." He replied feeling the tightness in his trousers, and hated the fact that he had such a crush on his best friends girlfriend, so much so that a simple peck on the cheek had set him off.  
"Oh man I know, believe me, you want to try living with her, walking about in her underwear all morning. I swear sometimes I have to take two cold showers." Elliott then said patting the mans shoulder before moving towards the door.   
"I'll tell them you had to pee, see you down there." Elliott finally said, wondering why it didn't make him mad that his best friend had feelings for Loba, Elliott guessed that they were all more than just friends, that all the Legends were, they were family.

Loba had worked out a schedule for them and over the next month it worked very well. Tuesday and Friday afternoons were totally free. On a Tuesday Revenant had to get his weekly update, and on a Friday, before the big matches at the weekend, a full repair. which meant he wasn't around for a few hours, and had no way of knowing where Loba was. So twice a week they got to see one another, and yet Loba felt less safe on her own. Even safe in the knowledge that Revenant wouldn't hurt her, he couldn't she was still his only chance of dying. Maybe it was the pregnancy, or maybe it was the need to be with Elliott. This scared her more than anything as she sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling, and feeling beyond horny.  
"Damm this." She said getting up from her bed and walking into the bathroom, and pulling off her clothes and checking herself out in the mirror. There was a definite curve to her waist now. No longer flat, but easily coverable with clothes. She admired it for a moment before she climbed into the shower, having it as cold as she could stand, but the heat in her skin would not dissipate. She had learnt that this happened to women as they went through the early stages of their pregnancy, that their hormones' were all over the place, and some got very snappy and angry. Others got weepy and over emotional, and others like her got over horny. She looked down now at her hand resting on her thigh, and knew she could just sort herself out. But she knew it wouldn't be enough, and the thought of sneaking out to Elliott's and surprising him would be far more fun.  
Turning off the shower, she dried and dressed quickly, sticking herself under the dryer even though she hated it, and it made her hair frizzy it was the quickest way. She then exited her house and jump drived all the way across the buildings to Paradise lounge. Grateful that the constraints that the arena placed or her teleport did not apply in the real world, as she landed at the door to Elliott's apartment. Loba did not knock, she just used her key to get in. Elliott had one for her house too, as did most of the Legends, it was for emergencies, but right now Loba felt like this qualified as her body hummed with over excitement.  
The flat was dark, it was pretty late, and Elliott had obviously gone to bed, Loba didn't let this stop her, moving over to the bed her eyes seeing well enough in the dim light and placing her hand gently on Elliott's shoulder. He jumped up, clones appearing all around her, as she found herself on her back on the floor.  
"Loba oh my god, did I hurt you." Elliott then said as he realised exactly who it was and now his shock turned to concern.  
"No and this is exactly what I came for." She said now reaching between them and cupping his member in her hand, which was quickly taking interest in her groping.  
"Jezz, you came over here in the middle of the night for sex." Elliott said, now pushing himself into her hand and leaning over her to place his lips right next to her ear.  
"I knew there were more reasons I liked you." His breath caressed her neck and Loba shivered as Elliott pulled her up off the floor and placed her on the bed. Loba was already pulling off her clothes when Elliott turned on the lamp at the side of the bed.  
"You know this isn't going to last so you had better enjoy it whilst you can, because when I'm the size of a house you wont be getting any." Loba then said as Elliott stood back and watched her for a moment, making her insides churn, and her nipples harden.  
"Oh believe me I will, and I can't wait until your all fat and pregnant, you're going to be so beautiful, not that you're not now, damm if you get any more beautiful I am going to have to get you to wear a warning around your neck." Elliott said and Loba almost laughed, but her body was screaming at her to get on with it, so she grabbed him and pulled him down to her kissing him hard as he moaned into her mouth.  
It only took minutes for Loba to be panting Elliott's name as he lay between her thighs, allowing her only moments before he was pushing into her, and rocking himself back and forth in an almost maddingly slow pace. Loba gripped his forearms and bucked back against him, trying to get him to let go, and to just give in to what she knew he wanted.  
"Please Elliott I won't break." She said pushing back against him again, and Elliott looked down at her, his hands moving from her ribcage to her hips.  
"You really want me to?" He asked then virtually stopping inside her, as she twitched and nodded below him.  
"Yes, now don't make me beg, I'm pregnant who knows what might happen." Her smile was wicked, as she clamped her internal muscles around him and Elliott let out a small groan.  
"I can't last long if I really fuck you." He said then as Loba wiggled under him, making Elliott squirm again, and have to breath in deeply to force his desire back down.  
"It's ok I am not far off either, just do it." She said now placing her hands on his waist and shifting herself lower so she could angle her hips up slightly.  
"Fuck you feel so good, ok, ok I give in." Elliott then said as he began moving rapidly back and forth, his hips slamming into hers, as Loba gave as good as she got, her teeth biting into her lower lip, attempting to muffle the cries that fell from her body. Elliott drank in everything, from her soft thighs encompassing his hips, to the way her chest bounced as he drove in and out of her. Finally her flushed wonton face which was looking only at him as he pounded into her, driven on by her cries, until the leash snapped, and she was contracting around him, and Elliott was lost in a world of blinding pleasure.   
He collapsed on to her body, just about able to keep some of the weight off her with his arms, but she didn't seem to mind. Her arms going around his neck, as he panted into her shoulder.  
"So good, you're so perfect you know that right." He said, his face still in the dip of her clavicle, and Loba just stoked the hair at the nape of his neck.  
"Hey I came all the way over here to be with you, I think we can safely say you're pretty good at this." Loba smiled as Elliott shifted his body still within her own and she groaned, her hips moving as Elliott pulled back slightly, it being too much for him right now.  
"Again?" He said looking at her as Loba shrugged her shoulders.  
"I'm fine, just these stupid hormones." She stated as Elliott looked at her and felt her hips moving again as he slipped off her to lie beside her.  
"You know I am going to have to get a wingman, or woman if this carries on." He stated running his hand up her thigh as she shivered and rolled onto her side to face him.  
"I think I could think of a couple of people who wouldn't mind helping out." She smiled and Elliott nodded his head as his fingers found her again, making her moan out softly.  
"Me too, but how about for now I just take care off you." He said working her up again as Loba simply nodded at him, placing her lips on his in a opened mouthed kiss.

It seemed that Loba was still in the dog house for not putting on enough weight, and for continuing in the games, but she eventually convinced her doctor that it really wasn't a problem and that she would finish as soon as it became a problem. Getting back and having to change quickly for the first time Loba found she couldn't quite fasten her pants. Laying down she finally managed to do up the clasp and as she stood she decided it wasn't so bad. She did not however get the chance to check herself in the mirror, already late because of the doctor appointment, she and Elliott had separated to go home and get ready. Now as she sped through the skies of solace Loba quickly checked her makeup in the car mirror and decided that she would do. It wasn't until Octane walked up to her she realised exactly how much of a problem she had.  
"Hey chica you trying to give a guy a heart attack or is this to put off the competition." He said as Loba looked down at him. In her heels he was about three inches shorter than her, and virtually eye level with her chest. She was teamed up with him and Wattson today and Loba was looking forward to it.  
"No hansom why." she asked checking her equipment, oblivious to Octanes gaze.  
"Because chica those puppies look like they are about to break loose, not that I'm complaining, but you might want to consider doing something about that." He said then pointing to her chest as loba looked down. She hissed noticing the almost double breast she had going on, as her body had decided to start betraying her. Her chest had been tender for a few days, and now it was obvious what was happening.  
"Oh umm yeah I think I have the laces too tight, I'll fix it beautiful." Loba then said covering it, before going to move off before a hand caught her wrist.  
"You know there is something different about you, can't put my finger on it, but you getting me all worked up girl. Which is a good thing, because when Octavio Silva is worked up he fights the best." He winked at her and Loba shook her head. Trust the speed king to tell it like it was, it was one of the things she liked about him, no bullshit just the truth, even if it was a bit rude. Loba headed off to see if she could do anything with her corset before they had to drop.

As it turned out even letting out the laces didn't do much to help, she just felt like it was going to fall down until she got Wattson to tighten it again. Octane would just have to keep control of his libido.   
"You know Loba perhaps you should think about getting measured again, I think you may need a new corset." Wattson said in a small nervous voice, as Loba turned to her and gave her a soft smile, realising that the girl was trying to be kind.  
"I know honey I don't know what's going on, maybe they shrank it at the cleaners, but thanks for helping." Loba placed her hand on Natalie's shoulder before Octane came rushing past them and started firing. It seemed that in their distraction another team had snuck up on them. It also seemed that Octane was as good as his word, he flew around like a man possessed downing two enemies before Loba could even figure out who it was. Having no choice but to put her G-7 away in favour of her R -99, Loba emptied the clip at an on rushing Gibraltar, taking him down, and effectively eliminating the squad.   
"Good job Chica, now how about we get out of here before the ring fries our asses." Octane said coming back to them and pulling on a phoenix kit. Natalie agreed as they ran up the hill towards the top of Olympus that looked over the estates. Loba had noticed over the last week that her agility and stamina had started to become effected. It was little things at first, she got out of breath faster, she didn't feel as agile when climbing over buildings. She had only put on six pounds and it had managed to keep most of the doctors lecture at bay, but Loba had defiantly noticed the difference, and as such had switched more to using long guns. Deciding that shooting from a distance, and keeping from having to jump around and dodge bullets was far more preferable. Having gotten to the top of the hill, Loba quickly crouched down, and looked through the ranger site on her G-7. She could see no one, but she did here Octane approaching her as she flattened herself against the grass.  
"Hey Chia, are you ok, You seem distracted, that and you were pretty out of breath coming up that hill, you getting over some kind of medical procedure. You know I ask only because of your wardrobe problems" Octane said the genuine worry in his voice making her smile up at him.  
"I'm fine, just preoccupied I guess the Revenant thing you know, and no I haven't had anything done, I think the dry cleaners shrank my corset, I will be having words." Loba replied as Octane smiled down at her now, before crouching down beside her.  
"Good because you are fine enough chica, so fine you make my eyes hurt so don't go doing anything stupid." He said then, making her squirm slightly, cussing her hormones. She didn't even like Octane that way, he was funny and kind, but also kind of annoying. However right now looking at her, and talking to her the way he was, was getting her all het up again, as she wiggled in the grass slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position.  
"You know if you ever need anyone to cormfirm that for you I would be more than happy to plant my face in that magnificent cleavage of yours." He said with a wicked smile, as he obviously sensed her weakness at this moment and Loba knew she had to do something quickly.  
"I'll keep that in mind hansom." She said now making Octane blush as he scanned her face, his advantage was he was wearing goggles and was difficult to read, but Loba knew her own face could be as impassive as a stone at times.  
"You really would think about it, because there are other places I would like to plant my face." He replied and Loba couldn't believe what was happening, did she have some kind of sign going on above her head that said she was horny and anyone's.   
"Ok hansom go away now before I find something to put your face in, and I don't think you would enjoy it." Loba said now realising that she would have to put a stop to this before the poor man thought he was going to get laid.  
"Damm Chica I get ya." He said moving off now to cover their rear, and make sure no one snuck up on them, as Wattson now came over and joined her.  
"What was that all about?" The young woman asked as Loba flashed her a smile.  
"Oh just Octane being Octane and trying his luck, not his first go, but today he seemed more determined." Loba stated and then saw a look in Watson's eyes that intrigued her.  
"Oh I see, well I guess I can't blame him, you are a very attractive woman." She said then standing slightly and scanning the area.  
"I am sure men have tried their luck with you on many and occasion beautiful." Loba stated as she looked up at the small blonde girl, and was shocked to see her shaking her head.  
"No, I have lived most of my life with my papi, men were something I did not consider too often." Wattson said as Loba turned slightly to face her.  
"Are you still a virgin?" She asked but as Wattson started to shake her head she was suddenly sent flat on her backside by a sniper shot. Shields cracked, Loba took no time in locating the person who fired the shot. They had obviously not seen her flat in the grass and were standing out in the open, looking for a second shot on a now hiding Wattson who was getting her shields back on.   
It was Anita, and as she informed Octane of the incoming squad she fired at her best friend, cracking her shield, and making her run in panic for cover. Slipping her sight to the left she spotted Bloodhound running across to support their team. Loba fired at them too, causing the tracker to duck for cover, as Octane charged down the hill. Loba decided she was of more use here, putting in damage as Wattson deployed her pylon for a safe place to retreat as she too joined Octane in the fray.  
Loba ended up with more damage than both her teammates, but less kills, she didn't really care, winning felt great, she hadn't had a good win in a while, and Octane and Wattson were all up for a celebration, but all Loba wanted to do was go home, have a bath, and have Elliott make her cum as many times as he could. It was Friday and he was probably already getting in the shower before coming to her house. She dialed his number informing him of the change of plans. Loba knew she couldn't turn down too many invitations to go out. It was starting to look suspicious as she hadn't been out with the Legends for a few weeks now, and now she was running out of excuses. Having just won, they were expected to buy the first round, and Loba told Elliott she just had to do it this time, but she would find a way to leave as quickly as possible. Elliott however seemed happy to be going out, even if it was too his own bar, and even if he couldn't really touch her out in public.  
"Hey it's good to let your hair down once in a while, also we can always sneak off upstairs, I'm sure Crypto would cover for us." Elliott then said as Loba felt her body shiver at the thought of sneaking off with him. It was agreed she would come in the front door as usual, they would spend time with their friends and when they could they would leave.

As it happened the night was too much fun. Everyone it seemed was on top form and drunk as hell by the time ten pm rolled around. That was everyone but Loba, who had been on plane juice all night, but had covered her sobriety up well, by both getting Elliott to pretend to give her liquor and her apparent intoxication. She was slurring her words slightly, being overly touchy feely with people and doing an excellent job of faking it. Elliott on the other hand was three sheets to the wind, and was finding it almost impossible to keep his hands off Loba, yet even in his drunken state, he knew he couldn't just expose their relationship like that. Not only would it be crass and unfair, but still dangerous, as both Caustic and Rampart were here. He didn't trust them for different reasons. Caustic because of his track record of betrayal, and Rampart because he knew she had a hard crush on him, and he did not know how she would react to this news. He watched now as Loba made her way over to the booth where her winning team sat, along with Crypto and sat down almost on Crypto's lap. Elliott eyed his best friend but did not go over their himself. He knew Crypto wouldn't do anything, and was probably a far safer bet than Octane who was virtually falling out of his seat.  
"Hey how are we all doing." Loba asked tipping a glass of wine to her lips, having been told she could have up to three a week and it would be fine. this was one of one as far as she was concerned, but right now she needed something before she dragged Elliott behind the bar and got him naked.   
"Great party chica, gonna have a sore head in the morning, but totally worth it." Octane raised his beer to her and she saw it was one of those that was also laced with tequila. She shook her head and placed one hand on Crypto's chest. He had virtually frozen under the pressure of her hip hard against his own. Now her hands were on him as she spoke to Octane who was sat on Crypto's left.  
"So I wanted to finish something we started earlier beautiful." Loba then said an Crypto almost had a heart attack, his drunken mind confusing fantacy for reality, thinking Loba was talking about them, and a very hot steamy bathroom, but her face was looking at Watson, and Crypto's hand stopped abruptly before grabbing onto Loba's hip. He quickly placed it on the seat, and tried to calm his breathing.  
"Oh what conversation was that?" Natalie asked coyly, but Loba knew the woman knew exactly what she was talking about.  
"Oh you know, I want to know, why you think men never chat you up, is it just lack of experience, because I am telling you now that there are several in this room that would gladly show you a good time. Some even sitting in this very booth." Loba said indicating towards Octane who was singing along to the music and seemed oblivious to the conversation going on around him. Wattson's eyes flicked to the dare devil and Loba saw desire there, more evident now due to the amount of drink she had consumed.  
"I am not a virgin mon ami, I had a period where I was more rebellious and spent several months away from my papi, but it has been a while." Wattson now confided in her as Loba moved, sliding a leg across Crypto's lap and leaning forward on the table to speak to Natalie.  
"You know if you want him all you would have to do is ask, I think he is a pretty safe bet." Loba hinted as she felt Crypto's hand finally curl around her hip and she patted his leg, letting him know it was ok.  
Crypto couldn't help himself now, and for some reason she was encouraging him to touch her, it was then he realised what she was doing. If she flirted and touched everyone in the room, it wouldn't look so suspicious when she went over to Elliott and did anything with him. Although this made him feel slightly like a red herring, he was getting to feel her ass as she sat there and let his wandering hand grope her unobstructed.  
"You think so, because he has never said anything, I would love to have your confidence, it's so easy for you, I mean you just sat down, practically on Tea Joon's lap and said nothing, asked no permission and yet it's all ok." Natalie said then her eyes going to her almost empty glass before Loba's hand found hers.  
"That's how it works when your practically family." Loba said and Natalie looked at her with a knowing glance, before she stood up and grabbed Octane by the hand. He stood with her a look of pure shock on his face as Natalie asked him to dance, his face then turning to an expression of delight. Loba watched them go before turning to Crypto and placing her hand on his chest.   
"Thanks hansom, oh by the way it's ok to touch me, I mean I don't mind, and I don't think Elliott does either." Loba winked at him before getting up and making a show of staggering across to the bar before draping herself over Elliott and whispering in his ear. Crypto had been right, after her little display with him, no one was paying attention to her display of affection with Elliott. For a moment Crypto felt sad, and Jealous, and happy all at the same time. He watched as Loba whispered in his best friends ear and he laughed, before glancing up at his flat, and then at his watch. He was sad because he had enjoyed her attention no matter how short it had been. Jealous because it wasn't him who she was now trying to get to go upstairs with her, but happy for his best friend who had not had the best of luck in his life, especially with women. It wasn't long after that, Elliott announced closing time, and all the Legends groaned but started gathering their things.  
"Hey you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." He said as he ushered everyone out the door. No one noticed that Loba wasn't with them, already having snuck upstairs and the fact that everyone was drunk and just working out how they were going to get home. Her absence went unnoticed, just the way she had planned it.

Loba knew time was running out, that as she pulled on her arena attire that she was now starting to show. She was almost four months gone now, and even her bootlegger jacket wasn't hiding her baby bump now, and her breasts were even starting to spill out of that outfit too. Elliott had enjoyed that facet for a while until they became almost to sore for him to touch. As Loba waltzed into the drop ship she felt herself dragged into a side room. Before she could give whom ever it was a tongue lashing, she found herself face to face with Anita.  
"Look princess, I have been putting this off for a while, but I just have to say something now. Not that you look bad or anything, in fact you are practically glowing, but I think you need to perhaps lay off the chocolate and ice cream for a bit, your getting." Anita paused here as Loba smiled at her slightly putting her off her line of thought.  
"Look your getting a bit chunky, and if those tits get any bigger your going to have to commission your own wheelbarrow to carry them around in." The solider said as Loba started shaking her head, and her hand patted Anita on the shoulder.  
"I know beautiful but I can't help it honest, and as for these, well I could do without that too, and the morning sickness that still hasn't gone away, and then back pain, and the fatigue. I don't mind the constant horniness, as long as someone is around who can help me out with that." Loba then said as Anita's jaw dropped before it sprang closed with a slight clack of the woman's teeth.  
"Are you, Loba, what in the hell why didn't you tell me, and why are you still fighting, damm girl no wonder your boobs are huge, I don't know why I didn't just guess, I mean you getting fat is just laughable, someone with your vanity." Anita then said before she wrapped Loba in her arms feeling the definite bulge in Loba's lower abdomen.  
"Ok girl we have a match now, but after you are going to tell me everything, including how in the hell Elliott got you pregnant, and I don't mean details, I mean if it was planned." Anita then said but before Loba could answer the klaxon went announcing the drop was about to happen.  
"Come on lets kick some ass, and also you are going to have to think about all this coming out because girl your going to be too big to get in the damm drop ship soon." Anita said with a smile as Loba swiped a pointed nail at her before Anita took off out of the ship headed towards Kings canyon. 

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't so much Anita knowing, but about the fact that she had noticed. Loba had always said that when someone noticed it was time to come clean. This wasn't just about the baby however. There was no way Loba was letting anyone think this was just some stranger, it wasn't fair to her, but more it wasn't fair to Elliott. This meant that they had to somehow ease everyone into the thought that they were together. Loba knew how they could do it, but she was going to need some help from Hammond. Elliott had wanted to come with her, but Loba insisted on going herself. Now however as she stood outside the office door, she paused. Her usual confidence and assurance in her own powers of persuasion having left right along with this mornings breakfast.  
Loba was not worried about any of the other Legends knowing, no in fact she was a mixture of excitement, and fear. The only fear coming from a certain Daemon finding out, and even this was not enough to get her turning hand heading back for the safety of her home. It was what the public would think, that's what Hammond cared about, viewing figures, betting odds and merchandising. Fortunately Loba had sold a lot of that for them. She was well aware that most of it ended up on some teenagers wall, and her being pregnant may effect that. Most of the viewers were more interested in seeing guts and blood than romance, but that didn't mean to say there wasn't discussion on what legend was sleeping with another. Loba also knew she was high on most lists. There was even a small percentage of people who thought she was secretly sleeping with the Demonio. That had made her feel a little sick, but she guessed there was a fine line between love and hate, the only problem was, she was firmly in the hate category.  
She took a deep breath and raised her hand, the clacking of her knuckles against the wood, sounded loud to her own ears and she fought the urge to wince. She was bid entrance almost immediately, and Loba knew the show must go on. After all what was the worst that could happen, she and Elliott could get fired, which wasn't so bad really, although not the best outcome. Plus with only a month before the end of the season, they could not afford to loose two of there popular Legends. Loba strutted up to the desk, sitting down and facing the three men who looked back at her with questioning faces. Loba smiled and began, using her most appealing tone, and after only a few seconds she knew this wasn't going to be an issue.

It had actually gone better than Loba planned, the powers that be weren't exactly ecstatic, but they were at least supportive. They agreed to match Elliott and herself up in a team so they could be more public about their relationship. They also agreed to let her wear a new costume, one she had made that fit her. It hid her bump better, and was far more comfortable. They had asked about how long she would be able to carry on in the games for. Loba wasn't sure, but she suspected she would be able to finish out the season, but then would probably have to bow out for a while. As she told Elliott all of this she could see his face turn from concern into a wide smile.  
"You mean I get to hold you and touch you in public, what will that do for your reputation." He asked playfully, as a pillow landed on his face, yet he continued to laugh.  
"Hey, seriously, we will be in a match tomorrow, and we are going to have to ease people into this slowly, no sticking your tongue down my throat, and grabbing my ass. Subtle, got it." Loba said as Elliott sobered up slightly and placed his hand over his heart.  
"Promise, well I mean not to do both at the same time at least." He said as Loba made another swipe for the pillow, intending on beating him with it, but now Elliott was much faster than her, given the obstruction of her growing stomach as she sat on the bed, and Elliott managed to grab it before she could get a good grip.  
"Humm now for that I think I deserve something. I'll let you know when I have decided." Elliott said obviously feeling pleased with himself, and Loba knew he was very excited about being more open about them. He had been wanting them to come out for weeks, but Loba had told him when she was going to do it, and to his credit he had ran to her schedule. Now though as he walked out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts, Loba heard Elliott getting out pots and pans in the kitchen, and knew he was going to cook dinner. Her stomach churned, half with hunger, and half with nausea. It was a strange feeling, but Loba was getting used to it. She sat back now just resting, her eyes felt heavy and her body tired after a long day. As she closed her eyes though she knew they had only one thing to worry about for the time being. That was Revenant, he was going to know everything, and there was no way he wouldn't start planning his revenge.

Revenant watched from his perch on a rock, his sights set on the pair looting death boxes in containment. He had been waiting for an opportunity to catch them together after he found out they were more than just friends. He could take them both out without moving, but he was far more interested in what was going on. Mirage had his arm around Loba's waist and she wasn't moving it. He could not here them from this distance, but the distance of Loba's lips from the tricksters ear, made Revenant almost shiver with excitement. He knew that day the hologram man pushed him against the wall something was up. He guessed he hadn't been far off the mark. He wondered if Loba had thanked him by giving the guy what he had obviously wanted for ages, or if it happened before that. It didn't matter now, as he watched them stroll around like they didn't have a care in the world, casually looting. Revenant crept closer, he didn't need to worry about his duo partner, Octane had got himself killed almost on the drop. Revenant couldn't be bothered to revive his downed teammate and had simply left. Now he could observe what was going on here until he decided to end it.  
He his now behind one of the buildings, covered by rocks on three sides he was unlikely to be spotted as Loba walked over, the sound of her heels harsh against the metal.  
"You know we should move from here, see if we can't find any other hapless pair to murder." She said as Mirage also came closer, his boots softer, but still distinctive as they moved above Revenants head.  
"Umm or we could wait here for them to come to us. I mean you do owe me after trying to beet me with a pillow the other night, so It's my turn to get to decide, and I am all for staying right here, and maybe making out for a bit." He said and Revenant could here not just a cockiness in the mans voice, but also desire. It made Revenant sick, mostly.   
"Don't push it, we can stay here and set up a good defense fine, but how about you keep your eyes on the competition." Loba said then with a obvious smile in her voice, and Revenant could only imagine where Mirage's eyes had been. For a second he found himself almost envious of the conversation. He had no one and nothing, and here they were together enjoying life. Revenant held back on growling, hating Loba even more as he continued to live this miserable existence, while she moved on with her life. Well now it was time to show her what happiness got you. He moved silently, coming around the building, and approaching them from behind as they sat just behind crates in the doorway, ready to ambush anyone coming in.   
Revenant threw his silence at Loba, which made her dart to the right away from Mirage. The trickster tried to deploy his decoys, but was too late, as his silence hit him too. Revenant turned his attention to Loba who was shooting at him, but mostly missing as she was blinded by the swirling pool of orange in front of her eyes.  
"Oh no girl, you don't get to finish this." He said firing at her until she was knocked. He was taking significant fire to his back, and shields broken, Revenant for a second thought he wasn't going to be able to end this. He turned mastiff in hand and Mirage right in his face. 'Perfect'. He thought as he fired once and the trickster went down, but wasn't gone. One of them must have a resurrection shield. He didn't care which, he knew who he was going after as the gun smoke cleared. He strode over to Mirage, but turning his head to look at Loba crouched in the corner, blood coming from her shoulder as she raised her eyes to meet the sims.  
"You watch girl, you watch what is going to happen to something you care about." Revenant said as he raised his arm, which turned into a finely sharpened blade and drove it through Elliott's chest. He moaned in pain obviously holding it in so he wouldn't worry the woman on the floor at his feet. Revenant didn't care not really, any noise was enough as he threw Elliott's dead body away, and took in a long shaky breath before turning towards Loba.  
"What, no." He hissed as he noticed the woman was now missing. He turned, left then right, moving down the hall, but could not find her. It was then as he felt a brush of a hand that, although his shields had been recharged by him using his finisher, his health was critical. It was too late however, the next thing Revenant felt was a fist in his face, he flew back slightly putting him off balance as his orbs finally landed on the woman in front of him. Her eyes burnt bright, her cheeks were red, and her chest heaved in and out as she snarled at him.  
"Don't piss off a pregnant woman." Then gun fire, lots off it, and Revenant was too stunned to even react. He went down hard, boxing immediately as he was the last remaining legend on his team. He was in the respawn ship before he could process exactly what Loba had hissed at him, but it soon sank in, as Mirage came over to him, along with Octane and they both looked less than pleased.  
"You've been warn sim, come near us and believe me will make sure your life is a living hell. at least more than it is even now." Elliott said and Revenant remained silent, knowing that now was not the time, but the time would come, and he was in no doubt what would happen then.

Loba looked sheepish when she finally got killed by Caustic and Lifeline and appeared on the ship, but everyone who was already there seemed to run over to her all at once. It reminded her of the first time she had let Elliott kiss her in match. That had only been two days ago, damm she hadn't meant to let the other thing slip too, but she had been so angry. Now they were flocking around her again, and this time Elliott did not have his hand resting on the small of her back, he just stood looking at her, a soft knowing look in his eyes. It reminded her why she liked him, why she hadn't just walked away after that first night. Now as she stood there trying to here twenty different questions at once she was glad when Anita walked over and got everyone to shut up. Loba was pleased to have friends like her, and like Tea Joon who had been their team mate the day it had first came out about Elliott and herself.  
They had agreed that it wouldn't be some spontaneous we did well lets make out kind of kiss, that they would build up into it. Crypto had been more than helpful, as the pair flirted subtly for half the match. It got more personal as they saw no one, and with nothing to do the teasing intensified, until Crypto practically yelled at them.  
"I just wish you two would stop sneaking around and just kiss already, or I'm going to have to find a bag in which to be sick." His face was red from saying something so personal in public, but he had given them the opening they needed. Elliott planting one on her as Loba stood there and let him, her hand going to his shoulder, but pushing him away after just a few moments.  
"Better now can we get on with this, you can do what you want when you get home, but I would quiet like to win this." Tea Joon had stated as Loba nodded at him, but Elliott's hand didn't leave her waist for a while after that, as they walked through the area looting as Crypto sent hack out on the search for enemy squads.  
That had been news too most of the Legends, but they had no idea just how involved the pair were, now it seemed the dropship was alive with excited Legends, and Loba suddenly felt light headed. Her face must have changed, as she saw Elliott ploughing his way through the crowd gathered around her, before her vision tunneled and she felt her body start to collapse to the floor.

Elliott saw Loba start tp grey out and knew she was going to feint, he rushed forward, but he got stuck in-between bodies, getting to Loba as she fell sideways, right into Tea Joons arms. He had also seen Loba start to go down, and was far closer to her. He managed to get his arms around her before she hit the floor, and now dropped to his knees trying to lay Loba flat so her blood pressure could equalize again.  
"Hey Ajay coming through, get out of the way." The medic shouted as the crowd of bodies parted like the red sea and Elliott followed lifeline through, crouching down and placing his hand on Loba's cheek. she was still out for the count, but her breathing was even, and her colour was starting to return.  
"What's wrong is she ok, oh god." Elliott said as he picked up Loba's limp hand and stoked the back of it with his thumb.  
"Nothing she just feinted, probably from all this fuss, now back off all off you, I am sure you can get all your gossip from Mr Witt here." Ajay said her voice harsh, and no one questioned her as they all departed, except for Crypto who still had Loba partially on his lap.  
"Thanks old man." Elliott said looking up at his friend and Crypto just nodded at him, not needing to tell him it was no problem, that he would never have let her fall. It was all said in that single look.  
Ajay flitted around for a moment, before simply patting Loba on the cheek and calling her name. It worked, as Loba's eyelashes fluttered open, and she looked at them all one by one, her face a mask as she tried to sit up but was kept down by Ajay's firm hand on her chest.  
"Stay there honey, you got to be careful now ya here me. No more getting too worked up, or little one is going to take it out on you." Ajay said her voice soft but firm as Loba nodded and relaxed into Crypto's lap.  
"Thanks beautiful." She said looking up at the hacker as his face turned red, and his eyes shifted everywhere but her face.  
"You, Umm it's fine." He managed to get out, trying not to think about how close her face was to his most sensitive area. After all the woman was pregnant with his best friends baby, and yet he couldn't help the way his heart pounded in his chest, as her eyes fixed on him.  
"No really thank you, not sure how the floor would have felt, but I would lay bets it would be far less comfortable." She said now sounding sincere, as Anita appeared with a glass of water, and Ajay let Loba sit up to drink it.  
"So princess, I have managed to silence the mob for now, but they are going to want to ask questions, probably feel that fat old stomach of yours and stuff, oh and kick the hell out of old Elliott here for getting you in this condition. Not sure if that's protectiveness, or Jealousy, you can decide." Anita said offering Loba her hand and pulling her off the floor, and then turning to Elliott and laughing at the look of horror on his face.   
"Don't worry pretty boy they wont hurt you too much, you got a kid on the way after all." Anita said giving Elliott a friendly punch in the arm, which actually hurt and Elliott wasn't convinced it wasn't on purpose.  
"Ouch, and yeah I get it, but I think I should take Loba home, I mean feinting is not a good sign." Elliott said as Loba made her way over to the sofa as the drop ship moved off to take them back to headquarters, the games over for the day. Wattson and Wraith had won, and were just now learning of what had happened, and more chatter arose from the room next door.  
"That and you know Revenant is going to be beyond mad, I don't want her to have to deal with him." Elliott said now as Anita nodded and placed her hand, gently this time on his shoulder.  
"I agree, for now me and hacker boy here can handle the sim, you get home and make sure she gets rest, and eats something, don't want my god child coming out all weird." Anita said with a soft smile as Elliott nodded and offered the woman a smile of his own. Right there in that moment they were united again. Elliott knew it had been hard for the solider in the beginning. That her desire for Loba had made her distance and almost angered by his presence. Now finally Anita had realised something, that Loba might not be her lover, but she was her friend, and she was happy, with a man Anita considered one of the good guys, and what more could she ask than that.

It seemed that much to Hammonds lack of faith, Loba's and Elliott's relationship had brought renewed interest in the games. The press had approached them wanting to know everything, an offer they quickly declined. There were articles about the Legends in more personal settings, and it became so much more than a group of people fighting one another in the arena. With relationships came turmoil, disagreements, friendships and even the occasional blowout, and people loved it. Now all the Legends had been encourage to act on a more personal level with one another, some taking that piece of advice better than others.  
"Hey I just don't want people knowing everything about me ok, I mean what kind of shower gel I use is no ones business, and why the hell would they need to know anyway." Anita said as she and Loba crouched behind a loot bin whilst Wraith set a portal to the other side of the canyon.  
"It's just a question, you don't have to answer it, but I suspect probably so the band can use your name to sell more stuff, also you smell good." Loba said playfully as Anita gave her a death glare, before the portal opened and she shook her head.  
"I understand why they want to know about you and when your going to drop, which I ma worried will be any time now the amount you have expanded." Anita replied with a wicked smile before disappearing into the portal, as Loba shook her head and followed. The woman was right however this last month had been hard. Loba was now having trouble fitting in anything, and she was more than tired after a day at the games. She was certain that the weekend would be her last match before she would have to hang up her corset, not that she fit in that any more, or her boots. Which were now languishing at home as she ran through kings canyon in what she described as her mom shoes. Flat pumps that didn't make her feet and ankles ache after only a few minutes, but did nothing for her fashion sense. Also and this had been a hot topic of discussion she was now six inches shorter, and there for her hit box had decreased dramatically in size. Loba argued that her outward expansion negated it, but until this last week that hadn't been exactly true. Now her back ached something fierce and she had to stop half way across the rocks to catch her breath.  
"Come on princess, I'm telling you if I have to carry your wide ass I am not going to be very happy." Anita said half joking, but Loba knew the solider would haul her through kings canyon if she had to, even if she weighed close to 145lps now.   
"I don't think there will be need of that Sargent, just needed a minute, plus I thought I heard someone." Loba stated, having heard precisely no one, but coving up her lagging behind was something Loba had gotten pretty good at. Anita immediately ducked and covered, as Wraith appeared all skittish and pointing her gun at the surrounding area. Loba was well know for her hearing, and more often than not would know of anyone approaching long before they came into view.  
"I said thought ladies, calm down, shall we continue." Loba then said with a small smile as her two teammates relaxed and made their way towards overlook and the next ring. It had been decided that after the game tomorrow they would have a party. In some part to celebrate the ending of season 7, and a well deserved week off, and another to throw Loba a baby shower. It seemed however that the powers that be had one more trick up their sleeve before Loba took time off.

Finding herself in somewhat of a hostile situation Loba tried to tune out Rampart who had been, both making snide, and less than subtle comments towards herself, but also flirting mercilessly with Elliott. As Loba watched Rampart drape herself across Elliott's back, pretending to look over he shoulder at the loot bin, Loba felt her ire rise, but not enough to do anything. It was at this moment she was wondering if she should do something about Elliott's obvious need for physical intimacy. Loba's libido had all but disappeared, replaced by exhaustion and the general feeling of being ugly and too big for such activities. Elliott said he didn't mind that it really didn't matter, but she had seen him a few times now with an obvious problem, before he slunk off to the bathroom to take what was an extra long shower. The other thing that was getting her riled up was Elliott didn't seem to be putting the girl off. He wasn't exactly encouraging her either, but he was pleasant and even teased her back once or twice.  
Being the person she was Loba chose to ignore it, at least here in public, there was no way she was marking her territory whilst millions of people were watching. After all she was a confident woman who was recently voted one of the planets hottest women. Yet she felt her fist close tight as Rampart placed her hand only inches above the curve of Elliott's backside, and he did nothing to remove it, until he spotted another team and started running towards the action. Loba followed slowly keeping her eyes trained on the smaller woman in front of her until she stopped and placed Sheila down and climbed on.  
"Come on Loba get over here before the enemy shoots your slow ass." She called and Loba shook her head and crouched down behind a rock, lining Rampart up in the sights of her longbow, but knowing she couldn't hurt the woman, not right now anyway. Loba swung her sight and found Hound right behind a box, their head sticking out slightly, probably to try and locate them in the grassy field. Loba fired, dead on head shot.  
"Enemy down." She smiled as Elliott ran passed her.  
"Nice one honey, I'm going in." He called as Rampart just sneered and fired up her mini gun. The noise hurt Loba's ears and she had to reposition, not only to get away from the gun, but to get a shot on Caustic who she had seen lurking in one of the overhanging train cars.  
Elliott found him first, getting his ass almost downed before Loba Caught Caustic through the window and he fell immediately as Elliott had at least got the man down to low health.  
"Another one down." Loba said as Rampart stopped firing in favour of charging in, and Loba smiled jump driving towards the action.  
"Come on Miss Ramya you will get the hang of this soon enough, it's only your second season after all." Loba said as she picked Elliott up as Rampart scanned for Octane, the third member of Hounds team. Loba's voice was soft, gentle, but her eyes bore holes into Ramparts and she huffed and turned from them.  
"Thanks." Elliott said now standing and giving Loba a peck on the cheek, which Rampart saw and sent the girl off in somewhat of a rage, as she jumped from the tower, and through the open space in-between buildings. She paid for it as Octane emerged from behind a crate and downed her before she could turn and fire back. On instinct Loba raised her gun, barely lined it up, just got a flash of goggles in her sight and fired.  
"A whole squad fell for me." She said smugly as Octane went down his body falling lifeless and boxing.  
"Good job, now should we get Rampart or let her think about leaving us." Elliott said and Loba grinned at him, knowing what happened in the arena stayed in the arena, at least that's how it had always been before.

Winning her final match was icing on the cake as far as Loba was concerned, and now as everyone sat in Paradise lounge, drinking chatting and generally enjoying themselves, Loba felt truly happy for the first time in a very long time. Revenant of course was not here, and as of late he had made himself scarce around her. Loba was more than aware that the daemon was however far from done, and that she should never let her guard down. She watched now as Elliott and Crypto seemed to be getting into some kind of drinking game, Wattson and Wraith appeared to be judging, and Octane was waiting to join in. She felt a presence behind her then, turning expecting to find Anita she was surprised and a little shocked to find Rampart, drink in hand, and a glazed expression on her face standing only inches from her.  
"You have got some nerve you know, you could have had anyone, anyone you wanted, but no you fluttered your eyelashes at my man, and off he goes, Oh I know how men work too honey and he was just hoping to get his hands on your fine ass. You probably didn't even like him, you just didn't want me to take him. Then look you trapped him good didn't you, with that thing." Rampart said pointing at Loba's stomach, the woman was obviously drunk, and Loba was trying hard not to take what she was saying to heart, but it was difficult. In part because it held some truth. Not the part where she didn't want Rampart to have Elliott, as far as she knew they were never together, and Elliott even told them he was more scared of her than anything. But their relationship had come as a bit of a surprise, fast and hot, but Loba realised in that moment she hadn't ever told Elliott that she loved him. He had said it to her. Sometimes quietly, others when he had been still inside her after sex, but once right to her face as she lay feeling sick after baby had kept her up most of the night. She had never even said me too, something still stopped her from loving anything, just incase it was taken from her, but she did love him, she knew it, and no matter how this had all started. For it had been her doing, her decision to go to him all those months ago that did not matter now, and Rampart needed to know, drunk or not she had to move on.  
"Listen Beautiful, I know you have a crush on him, and that's fine I don't blame you, but believe me I didn't seduce him with the intention of hurting anyone, in fact I'm not even sure if I seduced him at all, it just happened, no planning no thought just timing I guess. Now I consider you part of the family, as does everyone here, but you keep on this road your going to find yourself out on your own." Loba said her voice held warning at the end and it seemed to make Rampart pause for a moment. Loba was sure the girl was thinking about her next move and hoping it was to say sorry and move on. It wasn't.  
"Revenant was right, you are a whore, and a thief and I have no idea why the hell Elliott would stay with you, except for the obvious and you've even lost that now, considering your spreading faster than jam on toast." Rampart hisses spitefully now, and Loba stood up, she might be wearing flats but she still had a few inches in the woman and she used this to her advantage. Rounding on her Loba bent down slightly and placed her face right next too Rampart's ear, hoping that even drunk and angry she wouldn't dare hit a pregnant woman.  
"You call me whore again at your considerable peril Miss Ramya." Loba straightened back up and this time she saw actual fear on the woman's face before it turned back into a scowl.  
"What you going to do, flatten me to death." She replied pointing to Loba and laughing slightly before a hand landed on her shoulder and her mouth snapped closed. To Loba's eternal surprise it was neither Anita or Elliott who had come to her rescue but Caustic. They had never really seen eye to eye, but had come to what Loba considered a mutual truce. Now he was holding Rampart by the shoulders.  
"I think it is time you went home Miss Ramya, I am sorry you had to here that Miss Andrade, I will make sure she gets home safely." And with that he left, pushing Rampart through the door into the night, leaving Loba grateful but confused. The entire event had made her look at herself however, and as everybody left and she and Elliott were left alone to clear up the mess she walked over to him and wrapped her hand around his waist.  
"We can do this in the morning, let's go to bed." She smiled at him as he looked down at her and found his hand now laying on her stomach. It wasn't really that big, not compared to how big she was going to get, but it was firmer now, rounder and Elliott loved the feel of it beneath his fingers.  
"Are you sure, I mean would be nice not to have to wake up to this." He said indicating the destruction a bunch of Legends could make.  
"I'm sure, come on." She said now taking him by the hand and leading him up to his small apartment. They hadn't been here so often in the past few weeks, mainly because her place bigger, and had better security, now though it held a certain type of nostalgia for Loba as she sat on the bed and dragged Elliott forward so her face was almost level with his crotch. Her hand wandered up his leg, and cupped him through his pants.  
"Oh shit Loba you don't have to do that, honest." He said as her hands undid the clasp and pulled down his pants until he was exposed to the night air. He twitched as she looked up at him, her eyes bright in the low light from the lamp.  
"I know." She said then as she began slowly moving her hand up and down, almost teasing as his hand came up and stroked her hair, and then her jaw, making her look at him.  
"Loba honest I know you haven't been feeling like it recently, and I can't tell you enough how ok I am with that. Hey if me and old righty have to get reacquainted that's fine, don't do this because you think you have too." Elliott said as Loba paused her movements and really looked at him, her hand now high on his thigh, her fingernails lightly playing with the hair there.  
"You should know by now Mr Witt that I never do anything I don't want to do, plus you can always return the favour." She smiled before allowing her lips to slide down his length. Elliott hissed and clutched at her hair, not tight enough to hurt, but firm enough to let her know it was good.  
It wasn't long, and with the help of Elliott's roaming fingers Loba was responding to him as she always had done. Her mind might have gone on a sex hiatus, but it seemed her body had come out of it as soon as he had her on her hands and knees. Loba couldn't stop the moans from falling from her lips as her body finished with an almost explosive crescendo, which in turn, brought on Elliott's end and he panted and still above her.  
"My god that was good, we should abstain more often if that's the out come." He said now moving off to the side and encouraging her to lay down next to him, her head on his chest.  
"Well I might hold you to that." She said as he caressed her hair soothing her in to almost sleep.  
"You know I love you right." Elliott said as Loba started to succumb to sleep, and she would here him in the haze of almost dreaming.  
"Umm, I love yo too." She replied as her eyelids closed, and her body felt heavy and stated, not a moment of regret passed through her mind as she felt Elliott's arm wrap tighter around her body, and she fell into sleep.

TBC... All comments welcome, as this story is a bit out there, I also warn you this is going somewhere none of you may expect. Couldn't help giving that little detail away. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loba was exhausted after getting Paradise lounge ready for Fuse's welcoming party. He had been in the game for almost a month now, and it was the first time they were all able to get together, and Loba decided as she was pretty much languishing at home to make the preparations. She hadn't even really met the man yet, just a quick hello after his first match, as Loba had turned up for the season eight launch even though she wasn't competing.   
Loba had been the new girl once, and knew how hard it was too fit in, not that back then she was concerned with anything but taking out the demonio, but it still hadn't felt good when her fellow Legends had not liked her from the start. Especially Anita. Loba sat now on a bar stool to rest her aching feet and smiled to herself at the memory of Anita's distrust, and immediate dislike of her. "Oh how times have changed." Loba said into the empty bar as she heard footsteps on the concrete outside and smiled knowing soon everyone would be there. Loba had missed her adopted family, and although many had popped by to see her, it just wasn't the same. 

The door flew open, and in came the Legends accompanied by the wind, which seemed to have picked up since Loba was last outside. She stood making her way over to the door, hoping to prevent it from slamming open entirely.  
"Come on get in here before we all blow away." She said as they all filed in one by one, and not in any hurry either. Fuse came last, his bionic arm clasping hold of the door and pushing it closed with such ease, Loba didn't know weather to frown or be grateful.  
"Woman in your condition shouldn't be holding doors open for people, shouldn't have been doing any of this either, but thanks hun." He said looking down at her, his eyes scanning her for a moment before he waltzed off and sat himself on a stool at the bar. For a second Loba bristled, feeling like the little woman, not a deadly Legend. Not knowing what to do she simply walked over and joined Elliott behind the bar, as he poured the drinks and admired her handy work.  
"You know you really didn't have to decorate it." He said then placing a hand around her waist and laying a kiss on her cheek. Loba backed up slightly, not liking this new feeling of being the kept woman, and not wanting to make a show of it either.  
"It was no problem hansom, I'm hardly useless." She said taking a glance at Fuse who wasn't looking at them, but she could tell he had been, by the way he was holding his glass a little too tight, and how stiff his back was. Loba smiled to herself but moved around the room, talking to everyone, except the new comer. She would make him come to her, or at least wait until she was ready to deal with him. Right now she couldn't prove herself in battle, but she could tease him, just a little.

The night must have been half gone, and Loba had been chatting with Mary for over an hour. It was amazing how one thing could bring two people together. Before Loba got pregnant she could have written the conversations they had shared on a single piece of paper. Now though Horizon was Loba's go too advice station. From breast feeding to types of nappies, Mary was the one who knew. She had done it, and the woman was genuinely glad to talk about her son, and how she had raised him. Mistakes and all, and Loba was forever grateful.   
As they laughed about the idea that if men had to give birth there would be a lot let children in the world, Loba felt a presence behind her, then Fuse came into view. He sat in the booth with them and raise his glass.  
"Great party, good booze, don't get this kind of quality where I'm from." He said obviously a little worse for wear and Loba was immediately interested in what the newest Legend had to say.  
"Only the best for my friends." Loba replied with a small smile as Fuse's eyes scanned her once more and Loba almost winced. She wasn't exactly in the best shape right now, but hey what could she do about it.  
"I heard about this just before I got the call you know, have to say I was sort of disappointed. Not that its not great, I mean congrats on the kid, but I was looking forward to you know teaming with ya." He said his eyes now on Loba's as she shifted slightly so she could better look at him, and not be twisted half around.  
"I will be back, don't you worry about that, if you last perhaps you might get your wish." Loba stated unable to keep the teasing tone from her voice, as she heard Mary's subtle chuckle from her right hand side.  
"Last, course I'll last don't you worry your pretty head about that, you just drop that kid off and I'll show you what I can do." He said then and Loba knew a flirt when she heard one, she was after all the master of it. It was not the same as when she teased the rest of the legends, this felt more dangerous somehow, and for a second there was silence.  
"Hey even bare foot and pregnant the woman has offers, me nothing, is it the red hair do you think, or maybe the accent, I know it can get a little hard to understand at times. Probably thinking I'm telling them to piss off, not come here." Mary then chipped in, feeling the tension in the room suddenly go up an octave, as Loba for once had no response. It brought laughter from the woman next to her, but just a wink from the new guy and Mary knew she would have to keep her eye on this one.  
Loba was grateful to Mary for spotting the awkward situation, and just as she was about to make her excuses and move on, Anita came over.  
"Hey princess you got any more Orange juice left, Wattson says she can't drink vodka without it. I don't get it, but Elliott say's we're out." Anita winked at her slightly, obviously spotting what was going on, and had given her the perfect excuse to leave.  
"I think I might have some behind the bar, let me go check." Loba said standing and wiggling her way out from the booth, her stomach becoming more of an issue every day. Almost six months gone now she felt like a whale, and she moved like one too. Mary had been right, as much as being pregnant was wonderful and built a bond that a man could never know, eventually you just wanted the thing out. Loba was there now, and she still had three months to go. Maybe it was because she had been athletic and agile all her life, had to be in her line of work. Now she was slow, tired and practically useless. If someone came through that door now guns blazing and intent on killing everyone in this room, Loba would be able to do nothing about it. For the first time in her life she felt vulnerable, and she guessed, as Anita escorted her over to the bar that was why she had not been able to handle Fuse's obvious come on's.

Loba allowed Elliott to hold her this time as her head rested on his shoulder, as they sat at the bar talking to Crypto, Octane and Gibraltar. Loba could see Fuse from where she was sitting, and he was still in the booth, drinking alone, and throwing them the occasional glance. She couldn't for a moment understand the man's motivations. If she had been free, single and not carrying what felt like half the Solace handball team, she could totally understand his flirting, expect it even. Then she got it, the man was vying for his place in this weird family. It also looked like he was vying for the top spot. She looked around at her fellow Legends now. Gibraltar might be the biggest, and formidable in battle, but he was a softy at heart, and no threat for the alfa dog position. Octane, as lovable as he was, was young and quite often the butt of their jokes, mostly because he could laugh it off, so no challenge there. Crypto was quite, reflective, somewhat of a nerd, and did not often voice much of an opinion unless he felt it was necessary. Fuse might be wrong to discount the hacker, but Loba guessed he was keeping an eye on him just in case. Then there was Alexander, he was older, some would say wiser, but had a less than magnetic personality and often clashed heads with the rest of them. That only left Elliott, who was out going, attracted attention from the other legends, and some might say, although Loba would quickly correct them. Had gotten really lucky landing one of the planets most eligible women. Fuse wanted Elliott's spot, and Loba knew Elliott would give it up gladly, he wasn't one for status or being their fearless leader. He did it because it just landed on his shoulders, but he was not blind. Anita was the real leader, the real Alfa dog, the one everyone went to if they had a problem, and Fuse couldn't see past gender lines right now. The last thing Loba saw before her eyes fell shut was Fuse winking at her, and she offered him a small knowing smile in return. He was only after something he couldn't have, and she was no prize to be won, one day she would show him that.

"Come on you haven't been out in ages and everyone wants to see you." Elliott said as Loba fell back on the sofa, having given up trying to put her shoes on. She could even see her feet let alone attach straps to her ankles.  
"I know and I said I would come, but you know your child is getting in the way of my progression at the moment." Loba said a hint of frustration in her voice as Elliott came over and crouched down at her feet. His hand holding on to hers before giving her stomach an affectionate caress.  
"Hey they don't mean it, and I'm always here to help you know that." Elliott said as he attached Loba's shoes and looked up to see her slightly red face. She was just over eight months gone now and was really starting to struggle. Elliott felt bad for her, but still couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even as big as she had gotten. They still referred to baby as them or they. As they had both decided not to know the sex. Loba said there were very few real surprises in life, and this was one of them. Elliott had agreed and he was so looking forward to finding out, but tonight they were going to meet the Anita, Mary and Crypto for dinner. It had been more of them, but some had pulled out due to other commitments, and Loba had also told him she didn't know if she was up for a rabble of Legends touching her and talking to her, and expecting her to answer. So it was just their closest friends, and Loba had agreed to go, even though her back had been killing her, and she felt like baby was somewhere between her knees.  
"Ok help me up, that or I might just endlessly roll around the floor." Loba said as Elliott frowned at her, but offered her his hand, and pulled her to an upright position.  
"Thanks, I just, oh." Loba said then bending forward slightly, clutching at her stomach.  
"What is it?" Elliott asked in a mild panic, as Loba righted herself again and looked at him, there was fear in her eyes but her hand waved him off.  
"Just a cramp I'm fine, I get them sometimes, probably because I have to pee." Loba said, she always had to pee now, it was the only exercise she was getting at the moment, running back and forth to the toilet, as little one played fuse ball with her bladder.  
"Ok well we have time so you go and I will." His sentence was cut short as Loba howled and started to sink to the floor.  
"Oh god no, you can't it's too early." He said as Loba grabbed on to her stomach with one hand, and the sofa cushion with the other. Her knuckles white as her body contracted in pain.  
"I have no control of this, plus it might just be pain. Wait a minute, Mary said this happened to her around this time, and she went to the hospital just to sit there for ten hours and nothing." Loba said panting a little, but her body was slowly returning to normal.  
"Ok ok, can I get you something, should I call someone." Elliott was almost panicking more than Loba was now as he watched Loba's face scrunch up again, and a small yelp fell from her lips.  
"Damm it, call Mary, Call Anita, I don't know but I think this might be it." Loba said panting through the pain as her body relaxed again, and she knew this was very normal for contractions. Periods of pain, followed by a rest period.  
Elliott snatched up both their phones, dialing both Anita and Mary, and getting them both, obviously already at the restaurant.  
"Yeah kern sounds like she is about to drop, you called an ambulance?" Mary said and Elliott could here clanking and glasses moving around as he spoke to them.  
"No don't bother will be there in less than five, I'll get her there, just tell her to keep her legs shut." Anita said as Loba screamed again, he held on to her hand, not knowing what else to do. Elliott could hear Crypto in the background excusing them from the restaurant, and he knew their friends were on their way.  
"Ok what should I do?" Elliott then asked as the sound of an engine roared to life as Anita's connection went dead, but Mary had stayed on the line.  
"Just hold her hand love, nothing else you can do, but I would suggest taking her underwear off, and check baby isn't already making an appearance." Mary stated as laughter could be heard in the background.  
"That's how we got into this situation in the first place." Anita said as Crypto let out a huff of laughter that Elliott could hear even over the roar of the engine.  
Elliott looked at Loba and she nodded at him, thanking whomever was listening for the dress she was wearing. It would be far easier than pants right now.  
"I swear you're going to pay for this one, god damm it leave off would you." Loba said as her body spasmed again, as Elliott checked to see what was happening, but he really didn't have any idea what he was looking for, it looked normal as far as he could tell.  
"No baby, that's good right?" He said partially to Loba and also into the phone.  
"I kern, now is there a puddle of water, or any other liquids?" Mary asked as doors opened in the background.  
"Yes my waters have broken, I think we are going to have to move before I drop the kid on the floor." Loba shouted, having got over the last contraction, and now feeling more than uncomfortable.  
"Don't worry princess, the cavalry has arrived." Anita said bursting through the door, as Elliott stood up and made a dash for the bedroom, they had packed a bag for Loba only days ago, for when she had to go to the hospital. When he got back in the living room he was astonished at the sight. Loba was in Anita's arms bridal style, her sweaty head resting on the woman's shoulder as Crypto opened the doors to let the women out. Mary had gone already probably getting the car ready, and Elliott could do nothing but run after them like the devil was on his heels.  
When Elliott got to the car, Loba was already stretched out on one of the twin back seats. Her head in Anita's lap. Crypto sat in the front seat as Mary put her foot on the gas and told him to jump in. Elliott almost had to take a running leap as the car moved off almost before he had gotten inside. He sat on the seat opposite, holding Loba's hand as she panted and groaned slightly as she was obviously in more pain, and yet he could do nothing.  
"It's ok pretty boy she will only kill you a little bit when this is all over." Anita smiled at him, and Elliott knew that was probably true, but right now he needed to just be there for her, no matter what.  
"Almost there loves, I'll sort the car you get her in there, don't want little one's first view of the world being the back of a car." Mary said as she sped almost dangerously through the skies of Solace, dodging other cars, and bouncing over the buildings.  
"Got you, Elliott go in, find a doctor and make sure they know who it is, I am sure that will get their asses moving." Anita said as Elliott looked at her feeling like he should stay with Loba, her scream unfroze him and he looked down at her as she panted and held on to his hand in a death grip. It hurt but he didn't care, if he could take any of her pain away he would gladly do it.  
"Ok, will you be ok with her, I mean, I can carry her." Elliott said as Anita gave him a soft smile as the car came to a slow soft halt. Horizon well aware of the delicate condition of one of her passengers.  
"She ain't heavy, She's my sister." Anita said with such emotion that Elliott almost started crying before the doors opened and he, with Tea Joon ran up to the entrance and started screaming for help.

Loba was surrounded by doctors, in a bed that was too soft, her legs spread wide and probably five people staring at her privates. She should be embarrassed, even a little mortified, but it was too late for all that, baby was coming, and she couldn't do anything but start to push.  
"Baby is crowing honey, if your body says push do it, I'm sorry it's too late for pain killers now, but women have been doing this for centuries, your doing fine." A nurse said and Loba almost hit the woman, but was stopped by Anita's hand on her arm.  
"Come on princess, don't know what all this fuss is about anyway, you got those child bearing hips, should just slide right out of you." Anita said knowing exactly what she was doing, as Loba fell back, pulling in oxygen like it was about to run out.  
"Fuck you sergeant." She yelled at her as her body contracted again and Loba shot upright her hands clutching, both Anita's and Elliott's, squeezing hard until she was sure she had drawn blood on both of them. Neither complained, and through the haze she was so glad they were here. Mary and Tea Joon had stayed outside, waiting for baby to arrive so they could probably fuss them to death.  
"Good heads out, come on one more and I think baby will be out." The doctor then said as the contraction subsided, and Loba panted and wiggled slightly as she felt baby between her thighs now. With a steely determination, that had taken a hard and lonely life to construct, Loba pushed hard again, her body exhausted, her muscles cramping and her vision almost swimming.  
"Yes honey it's ok relax now, baby is here." Elliott said then but the silence was worrying, and Loba stayed sitting up looking around, listening for sounds from her new born.  
"Baby is fine, doctor is with them now, just have to get their lugs clear." The nurse said as suddenly a cry erupted from newly formed lungs, and Loba didn't think she had heard a better noise in her life.  
"Apgar score after five minutes is eight, baby will be fine." The doctor said as Loba watched a blanket wrap around the baby, then the nurse brought them over. Loba's heart pounded in her chest, her body almost on the verge of total collapse, but there was no way she was missing this moment.  
"Here why don't you you say hello to your son." The woman said handing Loba the baby so he was rested on her chest and a single tear fell from her eye.  
"Him, we have a son." Loba said a small smile on her face as she turned to look at Elliott who had tears lining his face. He did nothing to stop them as he reached out and stroked his sons head gently as he slept in Loba's arms.  
"You did good girl." Anita said then as she moved, attempting to cover up her own tears by telling them she was going to get Mary and Tea Joon. Loba didn't call her on it, she would save it for later, when she was feeling a bit more like herself. For now she was just going to enjoy this moment.

It felt like only a moment before the others walked in, and started cooing and saying how handsome he was. Loba let it all wash over her head, she could see nothing but her son right now.  
"Hey what's his name?" Mary asked and this snapped Loba out of her reprieve. She looked at Elliott and nodded. They had talked about names at length, and had finally settled on one for a girl and one for a boy.   
"Are you sure I mean I like Marcos." Elliott said, and Loba had been keen on the idea at first, but she knew that part of he life had ended when she had gotten her revenge on the daemon. It was time to move on, and this was just as much Elliott's son as it was hers.  
"No I think he is a Evan, it's the hair." Loba said with a soft smile, never had she seen a baby with such a mass of hair, but she wasn't surprised considering how much his parents had between them.  
Elliott's hand came out, cupping her jaw for a moment, then moving down to his son's head and placing a gentle kiss there which seemed to stir the boy for a moment.  
"Hey why Evan?" Mary asked and Loba realised that she probably didn't know, and she gave the Scottish woman a small smile.  
"It was Elliott's eldest brothers name." Loba said and Mary nodded realising that the preposition was, gave away the fact the man was probably no longer with them.  
"Beautiful, and I guess it works." Anita said with a small smile as she used her pinky finger to stoke Evan's tiny hand.  
"You are one lucky son of a bitch you know that right." Crypto said giving his best friend a slap on the back, as he too gave the tiny baby in Loba's arms a gentle stroke on the cheek."  
"I know, in more ways than one." He replied looking at Loba, and even though she was sweaty, tired and pale she was the most beautiful woman in the world as far as he was concerned. Before Loba could reply to that look, Evan decided to wake up, howling and Mary chuckled.  
"Looks like someone's hungry, time for us to relocate." She said as Loba sat up slightly knowing what was coming, and really not wanting an audience for this.  
"I can stay right, I mean nothing I haven't seen before." Elliott said cheekily as the others filed out of the room, but he sat by her side and looked at her hopefully.  
"Maybe not today, maybe not even tomorrow, but one day I will get you back for this." Loba smiled but continued on with feeding her son, without asking Elliott to leave after all he was right, he had seen it all before.

TBC...  
Ok so I had to do a lot of research for this chapter as I have never been pregnant or given birth, sorry if the detail is a little vague or incorrect. Also I could not find any reference to Elliott's brothers names. if you know I will be happy to change it. Thank you for reading XxX


	5. Chapter 5

Loba the first interlude

I said I probably wouldn't do this, but that was two years ago, and I guess it wasn't just one thing, it was several little ones that made me decide to finally sit down and write this diary of sorts. You see my parents left me nothing, but a few scribbled notes and a handful of memories. I wish I had gotten to know them better, you will never know them at all, and this is why I am leaving you this. You see if something should ever happen to us, which your father says it won't, but I tend to be more on the cautious side of things I want you to know about our lives together.  
I won't bore you with how me and your father got together, I think I will start with the day you came into the world. To be honest you were a bit of a surprise, almost a month early, but perfect, and loud. I don't think either of us got any sleep for that first month. Your dad was still competing, but I stayed home, it wasn't easy for me to be away from the arena, but you were worth it, even the chafed nipples and stretch marks. Ok you probably didn't need to know that. I went back into training after that first month, auntie Anita helped me out, and I use the word help loosely. You have to understand however that competing in the games was who we were, mostly. Your dad likes to run his bar, and I well I liked to occasionally precure things. I haven't done that in a while, objects no longer hold my desire the way they once did. Having you, being with your father changed me, not over night, not in a few months, but slowly bit by bit I found something real to love and to want.  
The first man I ever loved was my father. He would carry me when the ground was muddy, sing to me when I couldn't sleep, and chase the monsters away from under my bed. Until one day the monster came for him and I could do nothing to stop it, but I did in the end I stopped the monster, but we will get to that later. The second man I ever loved was your father. For twenty five years I loved nothing and no one, maybe it was fate, maybe something else, but it gave me you, and a reason to keep on living.   
Anyway, after three months I tried to go back to the games, but I was woefully bad, unfit and tired I couldn't keep up with my team, no matter how slow or how careful your father and Anita were. I gave up the very next day, not only because more than anything I missed being with you, but I simply wasn't ready. It took another three months, and the end of your domain over my breasts to get my ass back inside my second home. I was ready, It was a shame that everyone else wasn't. You see I have been playing on people underestimating me all my life, sometimes it works, and others, well lets just say are less than successful. If anyone ever under estimates you be sure in your self, never doubt, never waver, and always do your best. I didn't win that day, not even close but I did show people that just because I had you I wasn't done, that actually I was even more determined than before. Especially Fuse, get to him later too, but lets just say he met me when I was pregnant, and forgot, or chose to ignore who I was. One day when you decide who you are, and what you want to be you will understand, but I guess for now, I will settle for your happy laugh and a beautiful smile.   
The first real thing to happen in your life beside the keeping us up at al hours, peeing on me several times, and generally being the most frightening, most wonderful experience in my life was your first birthday. You won't ever remember it, but I do, not only because everyone came, and for the first time in what felt like forever we were together as a family, but It's when I made a decision to end a nightmare that had been haunting my dreams since I was nine years old. It was cold, early October and I left without telling anyone, you see it was something I had to do, as much as I know your father would have come with me, or Auntie Anita, or any of the others, It needed to be me and me alone. It nearly all went horribly wrong. Confidence is a wonderful thing, but too much can sometimes make you arrogant, and that can lead you into trouble, so I guess my second piece of advice for you is to ask for help when you need it. If that's from us or someone else you trust do it, life can not be walked alone, not forever any way.

Chapter 5

"Damm it." Loba sighed, having just laid her head on the pillow before Evan started crying again. She had just fed him, changed him and rocked him to sleep, singing something she didn't really know the words to. She looked over at the clock, it was almost three in the morning, and she had training with Anita at seven.   
"Hey i got it ok, you go back to sleep." Elliott said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead before getting up and walking out of the door and she herd him pad down the hallway. It was only moments before the crying stopped and Loba sighed with relief. It was strange even when Elliott was there and attending to Evan, Loba could not sleep until the boy had settled. His cry seemed to go through her like a lightning bolt. now though her eyes felt heavy, and her body almost numb with sleep as she tried to get comfortable. Her body was still protesting at all the training she had been doing. It seemed that getting back into shape had been harder than Loba had first thought. Her disastrous three month come back had gone a long way to proving that. Now she ached in places she didn't even remember having places, and her breasts still hurt so she couldn't lie on her front at all. After six months she had decided enough was enough, and started moving Evan onto bottled formula. She felt bad at first, and a few times when she had been carrying Evan around, he had made several grabs at her chest.  
"Hey hands off young man, damm your just like your father." Loba had shouted at him whilst Hound had been visiting, and she had heard Elliott chuckling from the kitchen as she placed Evan in his play pen and sat down with her friend.  
"You can stop laughing, what if he tries that in public, can you imagine the photo someone could take." Loba said as Elliott walked in with their coffee, and taking a quick look at his son, who seemed happy dragging himself around his play pen, turned to look at Loba. She was almost back to her old self. Hair braded, makeup on, although more subtle, and you almost wouldn't know she had had a baby. Except for her chest, which was still pretty big, and occasionally leaked.   
"I think the man knows what he likes, and is just expressing his desire, I mean he can't talk yet so grabbing is pretty much all the guy has." Elliott said and Loba frowned at him before turning to Hound, who although hidden behind their mask wasn't looking at them. Loba didn't know weather they were embarrassed or trying not to laugh.  
"So are you looking forward to your first match Andrade fighter." They said after a moment, and by the tone of their voice Loba decided it was defiantly laughter then tracker was covering up.  
"Well yes and no. I mean I feel much fitter than before, and Anita has been running mock games for me, and it's been going well. It's not the real thing, I guess we will see when I get back in there." Loba said as Hounds mask turned to face her now and they nodded.  
"You are looking like yourself again, I will be pleased to fight alongside you once more." Hound said as Loba paused in her drinking and set the cup down. In a way Hound had just complemented her looks, they had never done that before, and for a second it left her speechless. Her hand went out to pat the tracker on the arm, but she felt them tense under her touch, they had not done that before either, and although Hound wasn't one for contact she had touched them before, both in combat and in friendship.  
"I look forward to fighting with you too." She said as her hand left their arm but her gaze did not break from their face. Elliott broke the silence with his usual attempt at being funny.  
"Just have to find her some kind of hammock for those first or she's going to give herself a black eye." The hand that came out to slap him was easily avoided as Elliott ran to his son for protection, picking him up and swinging him in the air.  
"Elliott put him down." Loba said half annoyed that she couldn't hit him now, and the other half worried that he might drop him. Evan was laughing though, and making cooing noises that made Loba smile too. Elliott was an excellent father, and she could not fault his love for his son, or for her. She had been pretty mean those first few months. Swatting him away when he touched her. Snapping at him for even the smallest of things, and generally being a bitch. He had not wavered though. He had rubbed her head when it ached. Got up in the middle of the night to give her a rest, held her when she was sad, and never asked for anything in return. Anita had been right when she had told her so long ago that Elliott was one of the good guys. Now she watched as her son finally got her revenge for her. As Elliott swung him up in the air again, a milky vomit erupted from the boys mouth and landed right in Elliott's hair. This time Hound did not cover their mirth, and Loba only smiled as Elliott lowered Evan and looked down at him.  
"Guess I deserved that." He said placing the boy back in his pen and walking over to the table when Loba sat with a still chuckling Hound.  
"Think I might go wash up, you have fun." He said giving Loba a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving and heading upstairs. Loba watched him go before turning back to Hound was was obviously staring at her. It had taken a long time to work out the trackers body language. She had no facial expressions to go off, and they were as closed off as a person could get. Slowly however they had opened up to her, they seemed to have respect for her, even when she had first arrived. Loba wasn't sure if it was because they shared a similar tragic past or something else, but she counted Hound as one of her best friends.  
"What's going on Hound, you seem distracted." Loba finally asked finishing her coffee and turning her attention completely on her long time friend.  
"It is strange for me to see you in this setting." They replied sitting back in their chair slightly, and Loba shook her head slightly.  
"You have been here before, spent time with Evan and me, what has changed." Loba asked wondering what exactly was going on in their mind as for a moment Hound did not reply.  
"Before you were different, not Andrade Fighter but just Loba, now I am struggling to see you as both. I have to admit for the first time I ma wondering if I made the right decision in following the old ways and not having a family of my own." The words struck Loba like a blow in the stomach. Her lips parting and she desperately tried not to let her shock show on her face.  
"There is still time you know, if it what you would like." Loba said finally her hand coming out to reach for them once more nut they pulled away. Loba was hurt, but she didn't let it show on her face as Hound took in a deep breath and lent their arms heavily on the table.  
"I my culture when you find someone it is for life, you are as one, both in combat and In private. I see this with you and Mr Witt and I feel like I missed an opportunity I perhaps should have taken a long time ago." Hound finally said their mask tilting up to Loba's face and not wavering as she sat back and nodded. She understood now why they were pulling away from her.   
"If it helps any, I don't think I was ready, I'm still not sure I am now, but things change I guess, but know this if you do decide to move on with your life, to find someone whomever it is will be lucky to have you." Loba smiled at him, her lips curling into a soft smile that made Hound shiver slightly, both with regret and hope.   
"Thank you, and I mean it when I say I am looking forward to teaming with you once more, but for now I must be going, the match starts in a few hours, and I have to prepare." Hound said then standing up, and moving around the kitchen table until they were face to face with Loba as she stood to, meaning to see them to the door.  
"I can show myself out." They said before taking her hand and pulling it to where their lips would be under their cloth mask. Loba could feel the heat of their skin beneath the material, but in a second it was gone, and she was left confused and standing in her kitchen alone.

"Come on princess, put some damm effort in." Anita shouted at Loba as she flipped and ran and ducked her way across the training ground, trying to avoid the bullets' Anita was rapidly firing at her. They were blanks, and plastic, but they still hurt of they got a tender part, and Anita, it seemed was mostly aiming for her backside.   
"Hey stop shooting me in the ass, it's not like that's where people aim in the actual game." Loba shouted as she finally slid into cover, and Anita stopped firing.  
"Want to bet thigh highs, its the easiest bit on you to hit." Anita shouted back, and then quickly ducked a rock that came shooting in her direction, with surprising accuracy.   
"More like it, now wanna do some target practice or do you have to go?" Anita asked as she lowered her gun and Loba came out from behind the bin she had ducked behind.  
"Sure I have some more time, Elliott's mum is over and they are having family time." Loba said as they walked over to the firing range and Loba took out a R-301 and loaded it. A long time ago she had promised Elliott she would do everything she could to find a cure for his mother. A few months ago Loba finally came through on her promise. It came from the most unlikely of sauces. She had come to the arena, waiting for Elliott to finish up, and to let everyone fuss over Evan. Fuse had come up to her having got knocked out early. Loba had been as nice as ever on the surface, but she didn't trust this guy, not yet, and Anita's continuing dislike of the man didn't help.

"Here you are looking for a treatment for brain problems, or something like that." He said to her and she span around at his voice, taken back slightly by just how close he was.  
"For Dementia in older people yes." Loba said wondering where this was going for a moment, as Fuse's hand came up and rested on her shoulder.  
"Well I may have just the contact you need sweetheart." He said as his hand fell away and he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a scrap of paper. In fact it was, and Loba looked at it in surprise, she hadn't seen paper for years, and now it sat crumpled in her hand with a name and number written upon it.  
"Thank you." She had said then as Fuse turned to leave, but his head looked back over his shoulder, a small smile on his face as his eyes scanned first the stroller with Evan sleeping peacefully inside it, then up her body to finally rest on her eyes.  
"No problem, looking good by the way." He said with a wink and then walked off, not giving her opportunity to reply. 

"How is she doing?" Anita asked as Loba started firing at the target until she had emptied the clip.  
"So much better, almost as if there was never anything wrong. I am so pleased for Elliott, to have his mum back. Well it's made him so happy." Loba said almost feeling teary herself as she thought about when Evelyn had first greeted her son by his name as though she had never forgotten it in the first place.  
"You think Fuse is going to ask for something in return for that little favour." Anita said as she shot off a few rounds of her G-7 before putting the gun back. there was something about the guy she didn't trust, but there had been nothing so far to warrant her dislike of the guy. Except for how he had been with Loba, and perhaps that was what was bothering her the most. It wasn't like he was the first guy, or probably the last to drool over her best friend, but this just felt more insidious.   
"I doubt it, well maybe something will come up in the future that I can help him with, but so far he hasn't asked for anything. Not that I really see him, guess that will change next week." Loba said and Anita detected the excitement in Loba's voice and couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face.  
"Yeah not been the same without you princess, teasing Renne is just not as much fun." 

When Loba got home she found Evelyn in the rocking chair with a very asleep Evan in her arms. There was noise coming from the kitchen and what sounded like the coffee pot peculating. Loba was very happy that now she had finished breast feeding she could have proper coffee again.  
"Hey honey did you have a nice time." Evelyn said, she had quickly accepted Loba as part of her family, and had even told her to call her mum. Something Loba had not done, feeling like she wasn't quite ready for that yet.   
"Yes thank you, I think I pretty much ready." Loba said placing her bag on the table and walking over to the sofa and sitting on the edge. Observing her son blissful and happy in his grandmothers arms.  
"You know we may need you to do this more often once we are competing, not that you will be alone Emma will be here most days." Loba said as Evelyn nodded. Emma was the nanny Hammond had hired for Loba and Elliott especially, and Loba liked the girl. She was sweet and dedicated, and loved Evan almost as much as his parents.  
"Oh I would be honored honey, any chance I get to spend time with my grandson is a blessing. He is so beautiful you know." Evelyn said then looking up at Loba as Elliott walked into the room with coffee and what looked like cake as well. Loba took the coffee, but refrained from the cake, still feeling a little heavy although then scales told a different story.  
"Thank you, he is very handsome, but I guess I am biased." Loba said then as Elliott sat next to her and placed a hand on the small of her back.  
"Well did you expect anything else, look at the pair of you, although saying that, Elliott as a baby was not beautiful. For the first year I thought I had given birth too some kind of pig. Little squashed nose he would snort out of, bald as an egg, and huge eyes." Evelyn laughed slightly then remembering, and then looked at Loba again.   
"That passed though and my ugly duckling turned out pretty handsome, I still think he managed to trade up when he found you however. I am hoping it's because of what I taught him, how to be a gentleman, and treat people right." Evelyn said then as Loba turned to Elliott who was looking embarrassed and attempting to shrink into the sofa. Loba smiled at him before letting her hand run through his beard.  
"You did a very good job Mrs Witt." Loba then said turning back to the older woman and giving her a slow knowing smile.  
"Good and by god he better not be selfish in bed, I told him, he wouldn't keep a woman around if he was a wham bam thank you mam guy. Especially for someone as beautiful as you. Elliott you better be making sure she is happy or someone else will." Evelyn now said and Loba realised that the woman was having a rant. It had happened before. She would get lost in a memory, something she couldn't do before and go off on a tangent. This one was just particularly embarrassing.  
"Mom come on, she is sitting right here, you really think we want to talk about our sex life right now." Elliott then said, his voice a little harsh, but Loba couldn't hold it against him, she didn't want this line of conversation to continue either.  
"But it's important, especially after having a baby, I should know I had four of them. A woman feels ugly and well less attractive down there than before, also there is fear that it might hurt, or be less good for you. I can tell I've been there, and right now you two need some alone time." Evelyn said and for a second Loba didn't know what to say. The woman was right. She and Elliott hadn't been together since Evan was born. Oh they had tried but had either been interrupted, or had been too worried about making too much noise, and became embarrassed and simply gave up. Loba knew Elliott wanted her again, and now she was back on the injection, another thing she had gone and immediately got after pumping her last bottle of milk. There was nothing stopping them, except her own fear.  
"Umm I think, we are ok really." Loba then said not wanting to let the woman know about that side of their lives, no matter how accurate she had been.   
"No look It's early I tell you what, Emma will be here in half an hour to do the daily chores and things, how about you two go to the bar and get it set up for Loba's welcome back party." Evelyn said as Elliott sat up and looked at his mom before looking at Loba.  
"But that's not for another three days, we don't need to do that until the night before." He said then, not wanting to put any pressure on Loba, or wanting her to feel cornered. He had wanted her for months, but he also knew she was healing and tired, and in some part scared. So he had never asked, never pressured her. In truth every night they slept in the same bed he went to sleep painfully hard and woke up in the same condition. Now though as she looked at him, he could see the regret in her eyes, not for herself but for him, she knew how much he wanted her, and as a soft smile formed on her face Elliott couldn't help the flutter of his heart.  
"Oh I don't know, we could get the decorations out of the crawl space and get some plans in place." Loba then said as Elliott practically jumped up from his chair and clapped his hands together.  
"So what time is Emma coming?"

When they got to Paradise lounge the place was dark. It always was, it had no windows, for two reasons, one you didn't want people staring in at what was often a drunken rabble of legends, but also for the noise and keeping there neighbor's free of loud music, and often terrible singing. Elliott switched on the over head lights for the bar, but left the rest of Paradise lounge in shadow. They walked over to the bar, Elliott going behind the counter, and Loba sitting on one of the stools. He got out two glasses, put two cubes of ice in each and then poured a healthy slug of bourbon over them. Loba was grateful, she could really use a drink to calm her nerves right now, although she didn't know why she was nervous at all. This was Elliott he would never ask her to do anything she didn't want to do.   
"You do know it's only." Loba looked at her watch and then smiled. "Eleven O'clock right." She said as Elliott raised his glass to his lips.  
"It's five O'Clock somewhere." He replied before taking a sip and Loba did the same, then returning her glass to it's place on the bar and taking in a deep breath.  
"Your mum is right you know, about what she said." Loba almost whispered as Elliott placed his glass down next to hers and lent forward so he was closer to her as she looked up at him.  
"I know and it was the one time I wished she didn't remember, well maybe not, but it was kind of embarrassing." He said then as Loba gave him a small smile.  
"Things have just felt different since Evan was born, some of it I guess is natural, especially at first, but it been over six months, and I know you must be uncomfortable." Loba said looking at Elliott who just shook his head.  
"I would never no matter what pressure you into anything, and you have to stop worrying that your not attractive any more, because if you were fat and had breasts down to your knees, and bags the size of saucers under your eyes I would still think you were the most beautiful woman in the world." Elliott then said and Loba looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. Because none of those things were actually true. She had her figure back, her body was as firm as ever before, and the bags under her eyes had gotten better with the sleep she had finally managed to get. Elliott was looking right back at her, his eyes soft kind, and only interested in her. He was not lying, not even a little bit, and she lent forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Hey as it happens you are still probably most teenage boys wet dream, and probably some teenage girls for that matter, and incredibly sexy, and I would be lucky to just hold you at night, let alone anything else." Elliott continued as Loba got up and moved around the side of the bar so she was standing toe to toe with him.   
"I'm sorry I haven't been more intimate with you, but maybe we should break that habit. Why don't you take me upstairs." Loba then whispered in his ear, standing on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't know weather it was because they were back here, or because they were truly alone, and she didn't have to worry about Evan waking up. Or the phone ringing, or anything else for that matter, but right now she just wanted Elliott to touch her, and to feel his body once more.  
In an instant she was in his arms, her legs wrapped around his hips, her chest pushed tight against his and for once it wasn't painful, in fact it was the opposite it was making her core burn and her hips unwittingly grind against his as they made it to the upstairs flat and Elliott threw open the door.  
"Jezz Loba I'm not going to make it to the bed at this rate." He said as she began kissing his neck and pushing herself tighter against him.  
"So." She hummed against his skin as he closed the door, and then pinned her against it, pressing his hands in to her backside and pushing her hard against his aching cock. They both groaned as they practically started dry humping before Elliott could get one hand from under Loba and pull off her shirt. Her fingers quickly undid the buttons on Elliott's shirt and that too was flung to the floor without a single regard for where it ended up. The pants came off next, Elliott set Loba down only long enough to divest her of all her clothes before picking her up again and pressing her back against the cool wood. It had been a while since he had seen her fully naked, and he was amazed at how her body had sprung back after being so stretched out. He did not get long to linger on her however as her hand found it way between them and guided him inside her. He moaned, he had barely touched her and yet she was more than ready for him, her hips now bucking down onto him so he filled her completely.  
"God Elliott you feel so good." She whispered and he rocked into her gently. His face going into her neck as she used the leverage she had on his shoulders to pick up the pace.  
"You feel incredible, more than even." He huffed out as his own hips began to pick up pace, moving himself faster, harder until he was practically slamming himself into her, and she was loving every second. Her moans had groans built to an almost crescendo, filling the silence as she cried his name, and told him how good it was. Elliott was hanging on through sheer will alone, wanting, no needing her to finish first, for his mum had taught him well, not specifically about this act, but about how to treat a woman, how to love one, and as he looked up into Loba's face as she came in his arms he knew he loved her, probably more than life it's self.  
Loba came fast and hard, white light flashing behind her eyes, until only a pinpoint was left. she felt Elliott finish, his body twitching both inside and out, and she sighed knowing everything was going to be alright, they would just have to get creative when they were back at home. As Elliott lowered her and she stood on slightly shaky legs, she smiled up at him, and raised one eyebrow.  
"Well that was fast, how about we grab a shower and see if we can't take a bit longer grabbing those decorations out of storage."

As it happened, Loba's return match was one of the highest view games since the season opener. Loba just hoped it was because [people wanted to see her compete again, not to watch her fall flat on her ass once more. Loba was hoping to be paired with either Anita or Elliott, preferably both, but as it happened the powers that be had a different plan. She was looting now next to Walter Fitzroy, and could here Pathfinder somewhere off to her left. Loba wasn't sure why they had decided to out her with the new guy, it wasn't like they shared any common interests or had any real back and forth. Plus she was pretty sure the viewing public wanted to see her and Elliott team up again.  
They had a skirmish on the drop, that Loba hadn't really been involved in. More delivering cover fire than actually doing any damage. Now they were picking over the loot boxes of Ajay and Caustic. To be fair they had been the only duo competing today and had been a fairly easy takedown for Loba's team.  
"So sweetheart you gonna show us what you're made of today." Fuse said as he looked at her over Caustic's death box. Loba smiled back at him, after all in this arena she was friendly flirty and permanently available.   
"Of course beautiful, you don't keep Loba Andrade down for long." She said picking up an extended mag for her flatline and moving out of the building.  
"What's say we head in this direction." Fuse said pointing to a gap in the canyon, that was in the general direction of the ring.  
"Sure friend, did you know Mr Fitzroy here is my new best friend." Pathfinder said as he jogged to catch up with them, and Loba gave him a small smile. She really did have a soft spot for the MARVN now, although his opinion on everyone was they were his friend.   
"I'm sure he likes you too." Loba said then giving Fuse a rye smile before moving on into another building and dropping her black market. "Black market here, I'm sure I have something for a champion of salvo." Loba said putting on her most friendly tone as Fuse casually walked over and gave both her and her black market a once over.   
"I'm sure you do love." He said and Loba simply checked her nails and waited for her team to loot up. She realised the what Hammond was up to. They were trying to create more tension between Elliott and Walter, there had already been some male chest puffing, but now she was back they could throw a real twist in. If this had been a week ago Loba may not have been so confident in her reply's. As it was she was feeling like her old self, and she would give them what they wanted, but poor Walter he had no idea what was coming.

As they made their way towards the next ring, which seemed to be half way across the map they found Wraith's team looting at containment. Again the boys went in and took the brunt of the damage, for some reason Loba hesitated, she wasn't sure if it was just ring rust or something else. She had had no hesitation when she was pregnant, and yet now she felt more vulnerable. Taking a deep breath she ran around the metal room, and flew in the back door, taking Revenant by surprise and downing him easily. Loba looked on his dead body for a moment, before picking up Pathfinder who had been taken down.  
"I got you." She said as she felt Fuse come up behind her. He lingered there as Pathfinder stood and pulled out a phoenix kit.  
"You alright there love didn't get that uniform dirty." He said eyeing her as Loba simply sighed and dropped her black market so they could quickly loot up as the ring was coming there way.  
"Hey friend, how come you didn't bring my newest bestest friend with you today." Pathfinder asked as he scooped a few bits from Loba's market and then looked at her. For a moment Loba didn't have any idea who Path was talking about.  
"You mean Evan?" She asked smiling as Pathfinder clapped his hands rapidly and nodded.  
"Of course, he loves giving hi fives." Path said and Loba couldn't help but smile as her heart fluttered at the thought of her son.  
"I think he is still a bit young to be competing, but maybe one day, who knows." Loba said as Fuse visibly pulled away from them at the mention of her son, and went over to Wraith's death box.  
"I cannot wait, more friends for Pathfinder." He said and Loba reached out and patted the robots arm. She marveled at just how far she had come. At first she had distrusted the MARVN almost as much as she had the daemon, now though she knew he was different. Kind and permanently happy, it was just programming she knew that, but he was more than the sum of his parts, and he was truly great with Evan.   
"He likes you to Path, and we all need all the friends we can get." Loba replied as Fuse came back over to them, this time his body language suggested tension.  
"Ok folks enough chat about the nipper, rings coming we got to go." He said as Loba turned and saw the big orange wall coming over the horizon.  
"Hell, ok let's go." She said dropping her market quickly and holstering her weapon and taking off at top speed after Fuse. They made it to over look, but now Loba could piratically feel the burn of the ring that was catching up to them at an alarming rate. It was ring two, not devastating, but it hurt well enough, and would quickly drain their health if they were caught in it. They also knew they could not outrun it, and that it would catch them before they made it to the edge.  
Loba looked over to Fuse who was looking right back at her, and she gave him a slight smile as she ran beside him.  
"Eyes on the prize." She said as he half tripped on a rogue rock before righting himself and gave her a small wink.  
"Nice view around here, couldn't help but admire it." He said swinging his arm wide, suggesting the view of kings canyon, but Loba knew where he had been looking, and it wasn't at the trees.  
"Setting up a zipline." Pathfinder called, and Loba and Fuse both skidded to a stop. A single nod passed between them, and they turned and ran the few yards back to join Pathfinder on his zipline. It was the first time Loba felt like they were in sync, and for a moment she thought that maybe they had a chance of winning. It was however short lived, as she followed Path and Fuse, taking up the rear Loba turned to make sure they were not being followed, but gunfire erupted in front of her.  
"Damm it." Loba hissed as she dropped off the zipline early, the ring catching her slightly before it stopped, and she broke to her left. Her team were in trouble, having been ambushed at the edge of the ring. Hoping to flank whomever had attacked them Loba circled around an out cropping of rocks, but she was too late. Fuse and Path were down, and now trying to point out all of the enemies surrounding them. For a moment Loba felt overwhelmed, not knowing who to shoot at first, or where to position herself. Then as a bullet winged her arm something seemed to click. Moving on instinct alone she managed to take Rampart down, and avoid the fire coming from Crypto who was somewhere to her left, probably behind a tree. She could see Fuse crawling towards her, hoping for a revive and get back in the battle but there was no time. Loba jumped right, and ascended the rock, sliding to the other side, shooting at Crypto who had moved from cover to attack her.  
"Oh no you don't." She said sliding past him and filling the hacker full of holes. He went down, but not without taking off most of Loba's shields and she turned quickly trying to duck and cover to put her shields back on. She was too late however as Pathfinder alerted her to the danger, she managed to look up only before she felt the bullets hit. Horizon sat atop her gravity lift, firing down upon her, until Loba felt herself drop, and she was done for the day.  
"Aww did that hurt." Horizon said now dropping down next to Loba before she boxed and was taken back to the respawn ship.

"Hey friends better luck next time." Pathfinder said as Loba shook her head slightly, a little unused to the feeling on being respawned, but she sat up on the bunk bed and gave Pathfinder a small smile.  
"Yes, next time maybe we can be the ones doing the ambushing." Loba smiled as she stood, and stretched out her aching muscles, and moved forward to give Pathfinder a reassuring pat on the arm.  
"Ok Loves that's me out for now, but good match, see you soon yeah." Fuse said as he walked up behind Loba giving her a slap on the backside before walking off and disappearing around the corner. Loba had been too stunned to react at first bust her face fell into a scowl as Path simply stood there and looked at her.   
"Is that the new HI five?" He asked raising his hand as though he too was going to slap Loba on the ass and she quickly stepped away.  
"No, it's not." Loba replied knowing that Fuse had drawn the battle line, it was on, and Loba was looking forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the next six months life was nothing if not routine. Get up eat, play with Evan, Emma arrives. Sometimes Evalyn would come over as well and help Emma with Evan and the chores. Loba and Elliott would go off to the arena, win, die loose repeat. It was a simple life really, and lacked the excitement of Loba's former existence. Yet she was happy, even content as she watched Evan grow, and Elliott spend every waking moment taking care of them. She had never considered herself the domestic type, or someone who would enjoy being taken care of. Now as she blew up balloons for Evan's first birthday party she watched as all her friends helped decorate Paradise Lounge. They had opted for the club instead of their house. Not only because it really was more suited to hold large amounts of people, but there was also readily available alcohol. Something Anita had told Loba was a must at a kids party.  
Loba knew Evan was far too young to remember this, and it really was an excuse for them all to get together outside of killing one another. Loba was sure she wasn't the only one looking forward to it. There seemed to be a buzz in the air, something that made her skin tingle, and a smile to unwittingly break out on her face.  
"You seem happy." Anita said coming up to Loba now with yet another packet of balloons and Loba eyed them.  
"Yeah I guess I am, who'd have thought it, me in some kind of domestic bliss." Loba said taking the balloons and placing them on the bar. She still hadn't finished with the first lot and the thought of doing more made her lungs hurt.  
"Not me that's for sure, thought you had a silver spoon so far up your ass that you would never have mixed with us commoners." Anita said with a small smile, softening the blow, but Loba was well aware of what Anita had thought of her all those years ago. Neither of them had kept their distain to themselves in those early days, but that had quickly turned into one of the strongest friendships that Loba, and she suspected Anita had ever had. A common enemy had joined them in battle, and even now that alliance existed even if they were sometimes on apposing teams.  
"Well I guess we all change Sargent, and right now I need a drink, all this balloon blowing as made me thirsty." Loba said standing up and going behind the bar to pour herself a glass of wine.  
"Join me?" Loba asked as Anita looked from the bottle then back to the ladder she was supposed to be climbing to hang the ribbons.  
"Hold that thought princess, let me get the high stuff done first, wouldn't want to be drunk in charge of a ladder now would I." Anita said and Loba gave a scoff of laughter before she took a long sip of the wine.  
"Sure beautiful, I'll just be here ruining my lungs." Loba said and Anita nodded at her, before turning and heading off back to hanging up the decorations.  
Loba sighed and watched as Elliot attempted to baby proof the club. With the help of Hound and Gibraltar they had managed to move every pointy table out the back, cover every chair leg in cladding, and the floor was now clean, instead of covered in sticky old drink stains. Courtesy of Pathfinder who was surprisingly good with a mop and bucket. Renne and Natalie were setting up the entertainment, which meant selecting appropriate music and food on a long table set up next to the dance floor. There were no other children coming to the party so it mostly consisted of adult foods. Loba was sad that her son had no one his age here, but he was too young to go to any day nursery, and in truth she didn't trust him to be anywhere that wasn't protected.   
For a while Loba had forgotten about the Demonio, he had disappeared in to the background, keeping quite, and making her forget. How could she forget, she had not forgotten for twenty-five years. Now though as she panted after blowing up what felt like a hundred balloons, but was probably more like ten, she knew the sim was keeping quite for a reason. That reason was probably something Loba would miss if she didn't keep her eye on him, at least from a distance.  
"Hey love you need a hand with that, you're looking kind of red." Loba turned to Walter Fuse Fitzroy and gave him a raised eyebrow. They had come to what was a kind of understanding. After the initial battled line was drawn, they had hit a steady rhythm of back and forth that the public seemed to like. It was interesting to them to see someone join in with Loba's obvious flirty comments, and even sometimes leave her speechless, unable to reply in fear of taking things a little too far. In private however he had been nothing but a gentleman, and had even made the effort to spend time with Elliott. He had on a few occasion however made it quite clear that if Loba ever wanted a change, he was available. An offer that Loba had no intention of taking up, but she had to admit it was fun to tease him, only because the man understood, as much as she did what was just talk and what wasn't.  
"Thanks handsome." Loba said handing him a balloon and getting up and collecting her half finished glass of wine from the bar.  
"Can I get you anything, on the house." Loba said as she took a drink and watched his eyes land on her lips.  
"I'm Australian what do you think." He said with a large smile as Loba grabbed a beer from the fridge below the bar, popped the lid and handed it to him.  
"Ta sweetheart, now why don't you just relax and watch how a professional does this." He said with a small wink. Loba just lent forward on the bar, glass of wine in her hand swirling the liquid idly as she waited until Walter was halfway through blowing up the balloon before replying.  
"Umm, professional blow hard, yes I can see you becoming one of those." Her voice was soft low, and Walter almost swallowed the balloon he had been blowing up.  
"You love, need to come with some kind of warning, guy could hurt himself spending time with you. Surprised that old Elliott there is even still standing." Walter replied as he glanced over at Elliott who seemed to be packing up the baby proofing equipment, and was now headed over towards them.  
"Well I think we got it all, but knowing our son he will find something to hurt himself on." He said as he walked behind the bar and wrapped an arm around Loba's waist as she emptied her glass of wine, and Elliott was already refilling it. Now that Evan was one, he had somewhat mastered the art of walking, and now even a wobbly run, that often ended with him landing either splat on his face, or back on all fours. Which was why Caustic and Crypto had been installing soft matting over the dance floor so Evan could dash about to his hearts content. Loba was forever grateful to all off them, and she would somehow pay them all back for this, she just hadn't figured exactly how just yet.  
"Probably, but hey we have got plenty of people to keep an eye on him." Loba said giving Elliott a soft smile, both knowing that anyone in this room would protect their son, with their life if they had too. They were all truly family, weird and twisted in a way, but family none the less. Even Fuse who was still working his way through the second packet of balloons. He had gone quickly from new guy to member of the family, far quicker than Loba had ever thought. In part that was due to Anita's growing like for the guy, and in part due to the mans infectious personality. Now they were coming close to another Legend making their debut, and for once none of them had any idea who it was. It made Loba nervous in the pit of her stomach, but for now she was going to enjoy this moment.

Every Legend, almost every member of the main crew, and even some higher up members of Hammond came. Loba wasn't sure what had made everyone decide this was the party of the year, but in the end it didn't matter. She had never seen Evan so happy, he had so much attention she couldn't even get a moment with him for over an hour.   
"You know I never thought I would be glad he needed a diaper change." Loba said as Anita handed him to her, and she gave a small laugh.  
"Well didn't look like anyone else was volunteering, although Elliott I'm sure would be happy to do it, he is a little unavailable right now." Anita said pointing over to one of the booths that lined one side of the dance floor. It seemed as though Octane, Crypto Fuse and Elliott had engaged themselves in some kind of contest that seemed to involve throwing little balls into the many plastic cups they had brought for the party.  
"What in the world?" Loba asked, but was interrupted by the cry of her son who was obviously starting to become uncomfortable.  
"Hold that thought, I'll pop upstairs and sort him out then I want to know what those boys are up to." Loba said but did not wait for Anita to reply, quickly running up to the flat and opening the door. Loba flicked the light on, and went straight to the table. She had already laid out a changing mat, and placed everything she needed in a bag next to it. Loba began the familiar routine of changing Evans nappy, humming slightly as she did so, paying no real attention to anything but the task in hand. Just as she was about to take the fresh nappy out of the bag however something stopped her. It was a cold shiver that ran down her back, making the hairs on her arms stand on end. She looked around, but saw nothing. Loba moved from the table slightly, only far enough to get a good look into the room, but it was as empty as when she had entered. Putting the feeling down to a draft probably coming from an open window, she finished changing Evan, and smiled down at him as he reached for her.  
"Yep all done big man, I guess you would like to go back to the party." Loba said but she quickly noticed when Evan's face changed from a happy contented smile, to wide eyed and afraid. The fear that crossed his eyes reminded Loba of what she looked like when she was afraid.   
The hand that landed on her shoulder was cold, metallic and tipped with razor sharp claws. Loba held her breath, her entire body frozen in place as Evan began to whimper, but it was not a full blown cry. It was almost like even at one year old he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Loba did not turn, she didn't need to, she knew exactly who it was, and right now Evan was looking at her for reassurance. That this was just another member of their extended family. Loba tried to keep the look of fear from her face and gave the small boy a smile.  
"Beautiful isn't he, he has your eyes you know." Revenant said his voice low, almost a hiss and Loba shuddered slightly which Revenant felt as the hand on her shoulder tightened, almost to the point where his claws dug into her skin, but not quite.  
"Touch him, and believe me your life will be even more miserable than it is now." Loba hissed back, but she kept the soft look on her face for her sons sake.  
"Humm, you think you have known pain girl, you think you have seen the worst that can happen. You have no idea the pain I can bring you." He said, and Loba could feel the blade at her back now. It's sharp point touching her right in the center of the small of her back, one thrust and she would be gone. It was her worst fear come true. For her child to watch her die, as she had to her parents. Her one saving grace was that Evan was too young to remember the event, at least that's what she hoped.  
"I know pain, and anger and all of the things you claim to be feeling now, but killing me will get you nothing, except some very angry legends and I am sure between them they could make your life a living hell." Loba replied still looking at Evan who was staring wide eyed at her. He obviously sensed there was something not right with this situation, but was so far keeping quiet.  
"Oh I won't kill you girllie, that would be too merciful and end for you, no I will get rid of the one thing you love in this world more than any other." He whispered in her ear, but the blade moved from her back, but the hand stayed, the grip tightening now so that his claws dug into her skin. She didn't wince, she didn't move, physical pain was nothing to her right now.   
Loba had known this day was coming, almost from the moment she had found out she was pregnant. That her baby was not just a gift to her and Elliott, but to the daemon as well. There was no love stronger than a parents for their child, and it was evident now that even though he had not been human in nearly three hundred years, Revenant knew that to.  
"Not today, maybe not even this year, but one day, if you don't end me he will be just gone, and that day you will truly know suffering." Revenant's voice held a smile in it, like he was pleased with himself over possibly killing a defenseless baby. Loba felt the blood in her veins boil as her heart pumped hard and fast. Her fist tensed up, the hand that was resting on the table tapped against the wood, as the clawed hand retreated, and Loba finally swung around. Her hand full of P2020 that had been concealed down the back of her trousers. She leapt forward kicking the sim in the chest and throwing him off balance. She could see the stunned look in his eyes, before she rammed the gun under his chin.  
"You are more of a monster than I ever thought was possible. You would threaten a child to get what you want, you deserve nothing, and no one, and if I had my way it would be forever, until the planets turn into nothing but dust and you are left alone, with nothing to kill, and no one to torment. Until nothing is left, and the sun burns the sky. You hear me daemon, you listen good now. If you touch him, if you even look at him I will turn your life into nothing but constant misery." Loba hissed at him as Evan began wailing now as his mother pressed the gun higher up into Revenant's chin forcing his head back.  
"My life is already one long miserable exitance, how could you possibly make it any worse, I have nothing to loose girl, you on the other hand." He laughed then and Loba lost it, swinging the gun across the sim's face hard enough to both break his jaw plate and her beloved gun. The spitting of electrical sparks was satisfying for a moment, but her son's cries soon pierced the air, and she turned and looked at Evan, who was reaching out for her, tears rolling down his face.  
"It's ok honey, mommy's ok." Lobe tried to reassure her son, but it was too late he might be young but he wasn't stupid and now his screams pierced the air, as Revenant climbed back to his feet after being knocked down by the sudden and unexpected blow.  
"You are the same as me girl, born from violence, fire in you blood, and killing and stealing is the only thing you know. Don't you ever forget it when you are holding him at night, and as for that wimp of a father you choose, well he won't be able to stop me either." Revenant said his voice sounded distorted, but it was vicious enough for Loba to turn, and this time her eyes narrowed, and she squared her shoulders.  
"Get out, get out or I'll tear that body up until all you can do is crawl away on your belly like the snake you are." Loba hissed as the door opened and Elliott came into the room, obviously worried about his sons continued crying. Elliott's eyes scanned the room in an instant. From his crying son on the table, to Loba's fighting stance, to a broken Revenant in the corner, looking directly at Loba, their eyes not wavering.  
"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing, get away from us." Elliott then shouted rounding on Revenant and positioning himself between the sim and his family. He felt some fear, but not enough to make him back down. He would give his life for his son in an instant without hesitation, he would do it for Loba for that matter too, he couldn't live without either of them.  
"Ha you think you can hurt me, you can't even imagine what I can do to you, if I was you trickster I would start to convince your little woman here to get rid of me, before I come for you all." Revenant said before he slipped out the door and made his way into the night without looking back. Loba let out a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding, and quickly rushed to her son. Holding him tight and reassuring him everything was going to be ok. Elliott came over and wrapped them both in his arms. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince Loba right now of anything, he could only be there.  
"We don't tell the others, not yet we continue with this party, for our son, he needs happy people around him right now." Loba said pulling away from Elliott slightly, but not completely removing herself from his embrace.  
"Ok, but as soon as Mum and Emma take him home we have to talk about this, the others will help, you know they will." Elliott said as Evan finally went quite and started grabbing at Loba's chest again.  
"You hungry kid or just enjoy grabbing boobs." Elliott said then breaking the tension as Loba gave him a small smack and they moved out of the room and back down to the party which was in full swing, loud and full of their extended families laughter. Loba briefly wondered how Elliott had known to come upstairs, he couldn't have heard anything over the noise from the party. Then as she looked at him across the bar she knew why. It was instinct something they both had when something wasn't right with Evan or with each other, it was a weird and yet wonderful thing, and for right now Loba didn't question it.

Around nine pm Evan was all partied out, he was sleeping on Elliott's shoulder as he poured more drinks for Octane and Crypto. Evelyn came over after saying goodbye to most of the crew, leaving only the legends and a few of the apex staff.  
"Hey I think me and Emma should take the little guy home, you stay and enjoy yourself." She said to her son, as he looked down at his mum and smiled.  
"Thanks, and we will, but you better let Loba say goodbye before you leave." Elliott said knowing she wouldn't be best pleased if her son left without kissing him goodnight, even if he was sound asleep.  
"Of course, you know honey I think you found someone really special in that girl, and I don't mean because she is beautiful, but everything else as well. Strong, confident and no bullshit, which is probably why I like her. But you are my son, and I know she could break your heart in an instant if she choose to. Don't let her, don't do whatever she wants because you are scared she might walk away, she won't, she loves you. She needs you to be strong when she can't be, she has daemon's Elliott as you well know, don't let her live in the darkness, show her that you are the light." Evalyn said placing her hand on her son's arm as she saw tears well up in his eyes, which his quickly pushed back and stood up a little straighter.  
"I know mum, and believe me I won't let anything hurt them, ever." He said and the conviction in his voice was enough for Evalyn, who nodded and turned to find both Emma and Loba before she left with her grandson for the night.

It took a while before everyone but the Legends were left in Paradise Lounge, but eventually Loba and Elliott managed to gather everyone at the bar and told them about what had happened upstairs. Of course there was outrage, much debate, shouting even a few drunken pushing and shoving as they argued about exactly how they were going to get Revenant back.  
"Enough." Loba finally shouted, having reached the end of her patients, even if they had good intentions this was getting them nowhere.  
"Princess we both know how you can end this once and for all, but for once I think your right, if he would go to these lengths to get you to finally end his life, living is a far worse punishment for him. We just need to figure out how to keep you and my nephew safe." Anita said finally cutting through the now subdued chatter.  
"Yes we need to tighten security and maybe have one of us with you at all times." Crypto then chipped in and there was murmuring from the others.  
"We can't ask you to do that, you all have your own lives to lead." Elliott replied not exactly keen on the idea of another Legend living with them, it was hard enough to get alone time with Loba as it was, let alone if one of them was always in the house. The shower had seen enough action as it was, and although easy to cover up when it was just a one year old they had to worry about, not so easy with another adult in the house.  
"I think we just need to be more vigilant, the Demonio has been quite for too long, and we let our guard down, now he has crossed a line he cannot uncross, and we need to show him the consequences of this." Loba then stated as she perched herself on a bar stool and all eyes turned to her.  
"What you have in mind sweet heart." Walter said turning to look at her now as he was sat the closest.  
"We take away the one thing he loves doing the most. Killing." Loba said and for a moment the room fell into complete silence.  
"And just how are we supposed to do that princess." Anita then said and all eyes turned back to the Latino waiting for an explanation.  
"We make sure he always goes down first, or at least as close too as possible. If your teamed with him, leave him, if you see him kill him. I know it won't be exactly fair when you are on his team, but I am sure he won't be able to cope with always falling first for long." Loba explained and she looked around at the faces all looking back at her. heads started to nod, and Loba let as soft smile grace her lips, knowing she was asking a lot of them, but she also knew none of them wanted to see Evan hurt no matter how much it might end up costing them in the arena.  
"Going to be hard to cover that up, you know so Hammond doesn't catch on and pull us all in over it." Walter said and faces turned to him now.  
"Just saying." He said noting the frowns and sideways glances and feeling like the new guy for the first time in a while.  
"He is right, but as long as we all plead innocence they won't be able to prove anything." Anita said then, and so it was agreed, as much as they could the sim would go down first every match, no respawn, no killing no fun for the Daemon.

For a while it worked, of course there was the occasional misstep, especially on a hot drop where it was every man for them selves, but on the whole Revenant often went back to the drop ship with no kills and minimal damage. His rating dropped from one of their top performers to the worst, and Loba could even feel the hatred flowing off the sim in waves as she sat in the dropship. Loba was teamed with him today along with Walter, and they had already decided to ditch him somewhere near capacitor.  
"You better play nice today girl or I might end up doing something you will regret." Revenant said walking up to his teammates and looking down on them as they sat together whispering in hushed tones.  
"Shut up demonio, or I'll break my other gun across your face as well." Loba hissed, as almost in unison Loba and Walter stood up and launched from the ship. Pulling Revenant with them by default and heading for oil rig.  
"It had been quiet there, and once they had looted up it was time to head out. Loba had been all for punching him off the edge and being done with it for the day but Walter had held her back before she pissed off the wrong people and got herself a match ban. As they made their way towards Capacitor however, they could here the gunfire. Looking at one another they rushed off to get involved, knowing that Revenant was more than eager to get a kill. He hadn't had one in five matches now and he was virtually salivating at the prospect.  
As they slid down the slope into the basin, there was a pause in the gun fire and Revenant didn't know which way to start firing. Loba pointed out an enemy and started to move towards the location, of course it was a ploy, and as soon as the others had seen the sim come into their line of fire, they stopped shooting at each other and started only shooting at him.  
"Arh taking fire, skin bag here." Revenant shouted at his team but they had no intention of helping him, merely firing in the general direction of his assailant, to give the impression of trying to help.   
"I'm down, get me up." He cried having not even fired a shot before Anita's team came out of the building, safe in the knowledge that Hounds team on the other side would not interfere with this moment.  
"Hey sim, you threaten me or mine again, and things will only get worse for you, no killing, no games only endless un-permanent death." Anita said as she aimed her gun at the sims head and fired turning him in to a box and looking in the general direction of where she had seen Loba and Fuse head. A single nod signified the continuation of the games for that day, and gun fire once again erupted inside capacitor.

"Is he down?" Loba asked as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom, as Elliott came back into their bedroom and sat heavily on the bed.  
"Yeah finally, his teeth are really starting to bother him I think." Elliott said as Loba came over towards the bed and sat down next to him, her hand landing on his thigh and giving it a small squeeze.  
"I guess we are just going to have to go through all these things, teething, wetting the bed, tantrums, talking back." A small smile graced her lips as Elliott shook his head a smiled.  
"Great I thought it was all going to be endless fun." He said with a small laugh. Loba swatted him on the arm and Elliott feigned hurt before turning to her more completely and taking her hand in his.  
"I would do it a thousand times over for one smile." He said then and she nodded at him, her hand cupping his jaw as her fingernail smoothed through his beard, and for a second it was just the two of them again, no world, no Revenant, no games just them.  
"Me too, but sometimes I would like more than an hours sleep at a time, and maybe some more time with you, alone." Loba then said, the corner of her mouth turning up in a half smile, as he raised his eyebrows and his eyes raked over her body before moving forward and taking her face in his hands.  
"You um fancy getting to work on having the next one." He suggested, and Loba raised her eyebrow at him.  
"One is quite enough thank you, but I guess there is nothing wrong with getting in a little practice." Loba said and Elliott nodded moving forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips, pushing her back until she was lying with her head on the pillow and her hair fanned out behind her like a halo. Elliott had mentioned having another baby a few times, mostly on a whim but Loba knew he would have another child tomorrow if he could. Loba however was not so keen on the idea, not only because pregnancy hadn't been her most favorite time of her life, but having one was hard enough. She had to do right by Evan first, and even as Elliott made her shudder she would not even think about another child. Loba's thoughts were swept away as Elliott pulled her on top of him now, and she planted her hands on his chest and looked down at him, her hair falling over her shoulder and almost blocking her view of him, until one of his hands that had been at her hips swept it back from her face.  
"You're so beautiful." He said as she rode him seeking her own pleasure as well as letting him have his own. It wasn't just here in the throws of passion they were so in sync, on the battle field they moved as one, hardly needing to speak and when they were teamed together everyone else would groan and moan knowing that taking them out would be twice as difficult as usual. in fact they had the highest win record as a team this season, and with the close coming in the next month they intended to keep hold of that record.  
"Umm, I think you're beautiful too handsome." Loba huffed out trying not too make too much noise in fear of waking Evan. She knew Elliott liked it when she expressed her pleasure, but he understood that sometimes it just wasn't possible, and as she came with a small cry, he clutched on to her, holding her close as she rode out her climax, before he finished inside her, making her shiver with after shocks and fall forward on to his body where she panted, and rested her sweaty head on his chest.  
He stroked her hair, running it between his fingers and looked down as her face turned up to his.  
"You know we should try and get some sleep tonight we have a match in the morning." Loba said as Elliot's hand wondered down to her waist, stroking small patters on her bare back.  
"I know but sometimes I just can't help myself, I mean you are naked." He smiled down at her, and she pushed herself up and away from him this time, leaving him with a hang dog expression.  
"I'm going to take a shower." She said sauntering off towards the bathroom, before turning back in the doorway and silhouetted in the light from the room behind her, Elliott virtually started drooling as she stuck one hip out and lent against the door frame.  
"So are you coming?" Loba asked a smile in her voice, before Elliott shot off the bed and virtually shoved her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them and shutting out the world outside, at least for a moment.

Sorry this update was so slow but I have had limited time, hopefully I may get another chapter up soon, thank you for reading XxX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few weeks after the party, Loba and Elliott decided to invite Anita and Tea Joon round for a few hands of poker. It was an easy to organize night. They didn't need a baby sitter, just a few drinks, pack of cards and a couple of good friends with which to share it. The evening started off fairly mundane, with the usual chatter about the games, the other Legends and speculation over who might be coming for season nine.  
"Hey beautiful you mind if I drink tonight, you don't mind keeping a eye on Evan do you?" Loba said draping herself across Elliott's back, but he was now far too wise for her tricks, and even though he loved the feel of her body against him it wasn't what they had previously agreed.  
"You said you would stay sober tonight, that you weren't that interested in drinking anyway." Elliott pouted already having had two beers.  
"I know, but I changed my mind." Loba replied before turning and walking over to Crypto who was sat in his chair shuffling the deck of cards.  
"Hey what about you handsome, fancy keeping an eye on your nephew for the night." Loba said running her hands over the mans shoulders and bending down to whisper in his ear.  
"I would be very grateful." Her voice was soft, smooth and made Tea Joon shiver. He had no idea why he couldn't get over this silly crush he had on the woman, and he had tried. Even succeeded, to a point, until she did something like this. Then he was like putty in her hands, and worse Loba knew it.  
"Hey princess, play fair a, you know he would do anything you want, draping yourself all over the poor guy like that." Anita said tipping her beer to her lips. It was her first and she was taking her time over it.  
"I just asked a question." Loba said, not moving much but standing up slightly, her hands resting on Crypto's shoulders.  
"You ok with this, with your, and I use this term loosely, girlfriend draping herself over other men?" Anita said now looking at Elliott who looked more amused than jealous.  
"Hey if it gets me out of diaper duty who am I to argue." Elliott replied, briefly wondering why it didn't bother him. He was well aware of his best friends crush on Loba, but there was something non threatening about their interactions.  
"Look I ain't that bothered about drinking tonight, I will keep an eye on the rug rat, and save poor Tea Joon here any more of your flirting, I don't think his poor heart could take it." Anita then said as Loba moved away from the hacker and strode over to Anita and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
"Thank you." Loba whispered and Anita couldn't help the heat that rose in her cheeks as Loba pulled away and went and got another glass of wine.  
"Yeah well, I guess you're welcome." Anita muttered out as they all sat down at the table and got ready to start playing.  
"Hey have you heard about Natalie and Renne?" Crypto said feeling like a change of topic was in order, if nothing more to distract the others from his growing blushes.  
"No what?" Loba then said leaning forward on the table holding her wine glass up slightly and looking directly at him.  
"Umm well I heard that they were together, you know not just friends." He said having to avert his eyes from Loba's amber gaze, but glancing back as she sat back in her chair and looked from Elliott to Anita.  
"Well good for them." Anita said raising her beer and taking another small sip.  
"I guess, I am kind of surprised, I thought you and Natalie had gotten, you know close." Elliott said. They had shared a few conversations about the little blonde engineer, and it was obvious that Crypto liked her, a lot.  
"Well we are friends, but nothing like that, I guess now I know why." Crypto replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice which he covered up by dealing out the cards.  
"So is this just a rumour or do we know that they are an item?" Loba then asked, but before anyone could reply a cry came from upstairs that persisted.  
"I only put him down an hour ago." Loba huffed and started to get up but felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"I've got it princess, you sit have a drink, and let me take care of him." Anita said with a soft smile, and Loba simply nodded in return. She trusted the people at this table with her life. More importantly she trusted them with the life of her son, and she just watched as Anita walked out the door, and heard her going up the stairs. It was only a few minutes before the crying stopped and Loba relaxed in her chair.  
"You know one day, even for a moment, you might stop worrying about him." Elliott said noticing Loba's tense body language, and her eyes that were fixated on the door.  
"But probably not." He finished as Loba relaxed slightly as silence once more descended upon the house.  
"Will you?" She said her eyes now turning to Elliott's he he shook his head but raised his glass.  
"Here's to parent hood." He said and Loba winked at him and gave his bottle a small clink with her wine glass.

When Anita got back she explained that Evan just needed a diaper change and almost immediately went back to sleep once she had done it. After that there was nothing from upstairs and the Legends got deep into their poker game. Determined to forget about the games, their financial, emotional or physical worries, and just blow off some steam with family. It however became apparent to Anita that her plan to stay sober was not working out quite how she had planned. Even though the rest of them had had a few drinks they were hardly drunk, and Loba appeared to be an exceptional poker player. Anita shouldn't have been surprised, the woman was after all a master manipulator, and liar. A fact she had forgotten, because she had rarely used these skills in the recent past. In fact Anita was trying hard to remember the last time Loba had lied to her.  
"You know Princess I should have known this would be your game." Anita said as she lost another hand, deciding that caution was the better part of valor, and folding her pair to Loba's possible bluff.  
"Well it does require a certain degree of truth bending." Loba smiled as she pulled her chips towards her and started stacking them on the table.  
"You mean lying honey." Elliott said, he was a little more drunk than the rest of them, and his mouth and brain seemed to have parted company.  
"Thank you handsome, but poker is not about plain lying." Loba said giving him a smile that suggested he was going to pay for that little comment at a later date.  
"What about we up the ante?" Crypto then said, he had been almost silent during the game, and now as Anita looked at him, she could see his eyes were glassy, and his hands were slightly unsteady. It was obvious he was more than a little drunk and for a second she wondered what he was going to say.  
"Oh you want to loose more money hansom, well that's fine by me." Loba said as she lent over and gave Crypto's bicep a small squeeze, to which the hacker for a moment was transfixed by.  
"No what about strip poker." He suggested, and now everyone knew he was drunk, he would never have suggested such a thing sober. Anita couldn't believe he had suggested it drunk.  
"No, no way." Anita said pushing her chair back and taking a long drink of water before replacing it on the table.  
"Not sure if that's a good idea old man." Elliott said, although the idea did somewhat appeal to him, Elliott was trying to read the room.  
"I thought we were supposed to be having fun, but all that's happening so far is Loba taking all of Anita's money." Crypto wined now looking at Loba for support, thinking for some reason she would like the idea of strip poker.  
"Hey if you want to see princess here naked, go look up the doctored photo's on the hub like everyone else, that or just ask her, but leave me out of it, I'm going to use the facilities." Anita said standing up, but before she could take a single step the lights went out.  
"What the hell." Elliott exclaimed, as the entire house went quite. No humm from the fridge, no drone from the heating system, no illumination what so ever,  
"Is it a power cut?" Loba asked standing up, but she couldn't see much in the total darkness of the kitchen. She heard what she assumed was Crypto moving off into the living room. His footsteps falling silent as his feet his the carpet.  
"The lights are on in the houses across the road, I think it's just us." He called back and Loba suddenly felt a deep sense of dread. Rushing around the table and heading for the stairs she could here someone behind her. Any trace of booze suddenly gone from her system as she threw open the door to Evan's room. The room was silent, dark, but as she made it to his crib she could see his shape below the covers, and she scooped him up, prompting him to start crying at suddenly being woken up.  
"Oh thank god, is he ok?" Elliott said running his hand up and down Loba's arm as she soothed Evan back to a muttering grumpy baby.  
"I think so I can't really see." She replied, but as the words fell from her lips the lights came back on.  
"Ok what is going on here." Elliott said now moving out of the room, to find Anita and Tea Joon at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him with concern.  
"Don't know, but I don't suppose it's a good sign." Anita replied before a shout came from Evan's room.  
"Look, come look at this." It was Loba and she sounded distressed, causing the rest of them to rush into the room. She was stood in the center, one arm around her son, the other holding out what looked like a piece of paper.   
"What is it?" Elliott asked, having not seen paper for a long time, it was an archaic form of communication, that no one used any more.  
"Read it." Loba said her voice sounded more angry than upset now. Elliott turned the paper over, on it was three words printed neatly in handwriting.  
"Well?" Anita asked shifting her weight from foot to foot as Elliott turned to her and Crypto who were pretty much still stood in the door way.  
"It's say's maybe next time." Elliott said his voice soft, almost as if he didn't believe what he was reading, what had happened or what this meant.  
"This has to be the sim, he got in here somehow, and is taunting you." Anita said and Tea Joon was nodding his head as Loba paced back and forth holding Evan perhaps a little too tightly, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact he had gone back to sleep. His head resting on her shoulder, as she stopped and let out a huff of breath.  
"We need to check the security systems, he could not have gotten near this place if they were working. He would also have needed to be inside the house to cut the power, let alone turn it back on." Loba said forcing herself to be logical about this, as the rest of them nodded and they all headed downstairs.

No one had said anything about the fact that Loba hadn't put Evan back into his crib to sleep, and she hadn't even let go of him, until Elliott offered to hold him, as he could see that Loba was starting to struggle.  
"Anything?" Loba asked Crypto as she walked over to him as he sat on the couch looking at readouts, and footage.  
"Nothing, everything was working normally, there is no footage or readouts during the power cut, but the external perimeter systems were never off line. I made sure they were on a separate system just incase of a power cut." Crypto said as Loba sat down heavily next to him, and ran a hand down her face.  
"So there is no way he could have gotten in without setting off the alarm, but who else would do this?" Loba asked then, the question was to no one in particular but it was Anita who answered.  
"No one, unless you have some kind of stalker, but those words, what was written was too specific, given your last conversation with him." She said and Loba looked up at her best friend and nodded. She was right, it was just a question of how.  
"Do you think he got someone to do it for him, maybe threatened them, or their family?" Loba asked now as Elliott placed Evan in his day crib in the living room, and came and sat down with the rest of them.  
"Like who, I mean, any one breaking in would have set of the alarms, and there was no way they could have turned off the power before entering. There is no way to get into the system, it is not on the grid." Crypto said looking through the camera footage right before the power went out but he saw nothing.  
"What about Renne's portal, if she created one to get it, would it have set the alarms off?" Loba then asked, not wanting to think that one of her friends would do this, but also knowing that people would do things they wouldn't normally consider under duress.  
"Umm maybe not, if she were in the void she could pass through the net. But why would she do it, I mean even if Revenant threatened her life I can't see her going for it." Tea Joon replied before Elliott spoke up.  
"Natalie, maybe he threatened Natalie's life, or had her captive, I don't know." He said as Loba's head snapped towards him.  
"Call her, we need to know." She said as Elliott picked up his phone but paused.  
"It's kind of late." He started but as soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew it was a flimsy excuse. He just didn't want to have to accuse Renne of threatening their son.  
"It doesn't matter, we need to figure this out before something worse happens." Loba said, angry at first, but the look in Elliott's eyes suggested fear, and she softened immediately. Placing her hand on his arm and using the pad of her thumb to trace small scooting circle's against his skin. Elliott nodded pressing the dial button, and keeping the phone on speaker so they could all here. After it rung off with no answer they all looked at one another, even more worried than they were before.  
"Call Natalie, if anything she could just walk down the hall and check on her." Anita suggested, knowing that the pair were currently staying in the Legends lodge up in the hills. A few of them practically lived there, others like herself and Loba and Elliott had houses here on solace.  
Elliott dialed the number and to his, and probably everyone else's relief Natalie answered on the forth ring.  
"Hello, Elliott is this you it's late, is something wrong?" The Blondes voice got increasingly panicked as she spoke and Elliott had to wait until she was finished before replying.  
"We had an incident here, but right now we need to know if Renne is there, she isn't answering her phone." Elliott said and they could all here the woman on the other end of the phone get out of bed and open the door.  
"I will go check, but what has happened that makes you worry about her." Natalie asked concern lacing her voice as she hurried down the corridor and knocked gently at Renne's door.  
"Just make sure she is ok, it might have nothing to do with her, but you seem fine which is good." Elliott said as Loba squeezed his bicep, but he didn't look at her he couldn't.  
"Of course I am fine, she isn't answering, I'm going in." Natalie said, and the tension in the room jumped, almost to the point that made Elliott fell like he could taste it as the phone went silent except for the whispered calls of Renne's name. Probably Natalie's attempt not to wake the woman up too suddenly, but also in fear that no one would answer her at all.  
"Damm it Nat what are you doing here, it's the middle of the night." the voice echoed down the phone, and a collective breath was released as they all listened as Natalie tried to explain what Elliott had said before the void jumper addressed them directly.  
"What happened, is everyone alright?" The concern lacing her voice was touching and Loba lent forward to get closer to the phone.  
"Everyone is fine, we had a break in, but no one set the alarms off. Look we needed to make sure you guys were ok, and when you didn't answer your phone we got worried." Loba said skirting around the issue that they had suspected Renne of some kind of involvement. It was quite clear now from the woman's reaction that she had no idea what had occurred.  
"Ok well I'm glad no one is hurt, and yeah we are all fine here, I must have left my phone on silent I do that when I go to bed. Look you want to tell us what's going on, should we be worried?" Renne asked then and Loba glanced up at Elliott who shrugged his shoulders.  
"It's late we could all use some sleep, I promise we will catch you up in the morning, and no I don't think you need to worry." Loba replied as Renne and Natalie made her promise to tell them what was going on as soon as she got to the arena in the morning, then bid them good night.  
"Well either they are the best actresses in the world, or they had nothing to do with the power cut or the note." Anita said as everyone seemed to deflate at once, falling against their respective sofa's and chairs.  
"For now there is nothing we can do, but I think you two should stay here tonight, just incase." Loba then said, it hadn't been discussed but the original intention was for everyone to say. They had a guest room, and a pull out sofa bed. Loba however suspected that none of them would be getting much sleep tonight.

The next morning in the stark light of day things didn't look much better. They had poured over the evidence all night and had come up with nothing. No one thought Revenant had written the note. He didn't even really have fingers to hold the pen, although at over two hundred years old, he would be more than familiar with hand written notes. Considering the security perimeter designed to sound at any metal object within it's net didn't sound, they also knew it was not him who had entered the house last night, even after the power was cut. The wording on the note however, and the person to which it was aimed, given Revenant's recent threat to Evan's life, had the sim name written all over it. It was however clear that he had someone working for him, and that someone knew their security systems, knew right where Evan slept and knew how to get in and out fast. The power had been out for five minutes tops. It all suggest that it was someone they knew, someone they trusted, and this facet beyond all others had Loba beyond worried.  
When they got to the arena Loba left the others to make a quick stop at her locker. She didn't keep much in there, but she needed to get one of her spare gun straps as the one she was wearing looked rugged and worn. She was running over things in her mind as she pulled the door open and looked inside, locating the spare strap almost immediately, but as she grabbed it and went to close the door she saw the stark white almost empty piece of paper stuck to the inside of the door. She just stared at it, reading the words over and over until a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump and almost strike the person who hand had landed on her.  
"Hold up there sweet heart, it's just me, looks like you've seen a ghost." Walter replied as Loba let her hand drop to her side and she took in a deep shuddering breath.  
"You should watch who you creep up on." She replied as Walters face turned into a frown.  
"I was actually calling your name, you just didn't respond, thought you had zoned out, or were sick." He said with genuine worry on his face now as Loba glanced at the paper attached to the back of her door. Suddenly she remember the piece of paper he had given her a long time ago. Hand written and the first piece of paper she had seen in a very long time.  
"No sorry I was just thinking. No need to worry about me beautiful, honest." Loba said switching gear quickly deciding against telling Fuse what she had found, and instead she closed her locker and accompanied him up to the docking bay where they would board the ship.  
It took Loba a few minutes to get rid of Walter as he was asking her how her life was going, how Evan was, How Elliott was, how they were doing. Eventually Pathfinder came over to inform the Aussie that they were teaming together today and that Hound wanted a word. Loba sighed with relief, but quickly turned in search of Elliott who was standing alone by the rear doors.  
"Hey something happened, what's the matter?" Loba said realising that Elliott looked pensive, and then concerned.  
"Umm nothing really we just have to team with the sim today, but it shouldn't be for long. What happened?" He asked then reaching out and running his hand down her arm before taking her hand in his.  
"I found another note, it was in my locker attached to the door. I don't lock it so anyone could have put it there, but it was shocking." Loba said in hushed tones as Elliott stepped a little closer.  
"Damm this, what did it say?" He asked also keeping his voice low in spite of his anger.  
"It said, 'the man who has nothing left to loose, is the most dangerous.' Loba replied as Elliott let his head lull for a moment before looking up and meeting Loba's worried eyes.   
"We will figure this out, whatever it takes, nothing is going to happen to our son, I promise." Elliott said as he lent forward and pressed his forehead against hers, his hands wrapping around her waist as he started to pull her forward into an embrace they were stopped by a low simulated voice.  
"How sweet, you make me sick. "Revenant snapped taking up position next to them, as he currently had no choice as the rear doors opened and the count down timer sounded for them, alerting them that the drop was imminent.

Once down it was fairly obvious that Revenant had learnt a thing or two about what was going on. He kept his distance when enemies approached, sticking to his sniper riffle and making sure he wasn't in direct line of fire. Loba huffed as she and Elliott took out Ajay. Octane and Caustic, with little help from the daemon. He turned up though to loot the boxes.  
"Oh I see, don't want to get your claws dirty, but come savaging over the corpse's." Loba hissed at him, her distain barely controlled as Revenant sidled up behind Elliott.  
"You want to watch your tongue girl or maybe I will make lover boy here my new sex toy." He hissed back as Elliott wrenched himself from the sims grip, but the thought of being defiled by the seven foot simulacrum sent a genuine chill down his spine.  
For a moment Loba didn't know what to say, she wasn't even sure the demonio was capable of such a thing, but then she reasoned that his creators may have designed him with just that capability. Considering that sometimes they may have been after information rather than just a body, and what better way to get someone to talk.  
"Is your life not bad enough that you want it to get worse, you think you have nothing left to loose, but you do, you have arms, legs, sight, smell, hearing all of which can be taken away again and again, until they run out of parts, or just give up replacing them." Loba replied genuine venom in her voice as Revenant just laughed.  
"You think not being able to see or hear would be worse for me, you have no idea girl, I've lost everything, including the release of killing you all each day, you saw to that quite well, now it's my turn to make your life miserable, and who knows I might even enjoy destroying the Tricksters ass." Revenant said with a smile evident in his voice that made Loba stand up and virtually press herself against Revenant's torso, her gun was up, but it would have no effect on him as they were currently teammates.  
"Touch him and I swear, I'll rip your hands off and throw them in the phase runner along with your damm source code." She hissed as Revenant let out a sadistic laugh his clawed hand landing hard on her shoulder as Elliott started pulling at the sim's torso to try and separate them before things got out of hand. He had been momentarily left too stunned to move. Both at the threat of Revenant to his backside, but also the suddenness of Loba's actions. His pulling at the sim however did not shift the larger heavier being, and Elliott watched as he bent down and whispered in Loba's ear, causing her to back away from him of her own accord.  
"You know as much as I would enjoy pretty boy's ass, I think I would like yours more." Revenant whispered low, menacingly, and with a soft caress of her shoulder, where once his claws had been digging in. Loba stepped away from him and just stared as the sim moved off laughing, leaving the pair to just simply watch him go. 

Neither of them discussed what had happened that day on the battle field, it was almost too horrible to talk about, plus the notes seemed far more menacing than actual open threats. They had managed to gather the Legends together, all of them including Fuse to tell them what had occurred last night at their house, and what Loba had found in her locker. Loba watched Fuse closely, checking his reaction, but he looked as concerned, and angry as the rest of them. They had talked for what seemed like hours, and yet none of them had managed to come up with anything new or incriminating. Finally they parted going their separate ways, in spite of several of the others offering to come back with Elliott and Loba. An offer that was politely declined, and they headed off home, back to their son, who was fine according to Emma, and the security team at Hammond who had been informed of the intrusion, but only in part. They had not mentioned the note or there suspicions, just that someone had cut the power and may have been in the house. It was enough for them to send two security guards to protect the house while they were competing. Now as they said their goodbyes to Emma, and thanked the men who had stood watch all day, Loba closed the door and let out a long sigh.  
"You know we have to talk about what happened today." Elliott said not wanting to further burden Loba right now, but he had to get this off his chest.  
"I know, let me check on Evan, you get some coffee brewed, and then I promise we will talk about it." Loba said knowing this was as hard for him as it was for her, but if they didn't talk about it, it would only grow bigger, more sinister more insidious in their minds until something cracked.  
Once Loba had made sure her son was happy playing in his pen, given him a hug, and a ball to play with, which happened to be his favorite right now, she watched as Elliott brought two mugs of coffee over to the table and set them down. He sat on the sofa and patted his thighs, indicating that he wanted her to come and sit on his lap, and Loba raised her eyebrow. She wasn't big on lap sitting, made to feel like a child in a mans embrace, yet she would indulge him this once, after all she was the reason Revenant was threatening him. Sitting across his lap so his hand went around and cupped her left hip, Loba wiggled a bit to get comfortable, leaning sideways, her head in the crook of his neck, and her hand on his, which was resting on her knee.  
"You think he would follow through, do you think he would really you know try to rape me." Elliott then asked, his voice held a slight tremble, as Loba realised that Elliott had not heard what Revenant had whispered to her. For a moment she thought about not telling him, she didn't want him to worry further, but secrets and lies, were no longer her business, and the look in his eyes had her almost melting under the emotional weight.  
"I think he is capable of anything at the moment, and I don't think either of us should be alone, as it's not just you he threatened with that particular scenario." Loba said her eyes turned from his until she felt Elliott's fingers under her chin, lifting her face to his until she met his eyes.  
"Listen, I would never, never let that happen, even if it meant I had to take your place, you understand." Elliott said suspecting that is what Revenant had wanted all along. His continued goading of Loba, his constant almost creepy touching of her even if it was done under the pretense of intimidation. There was a fine line between love and hate, death and desire, and Revenant crossed the line over and over again.  
"You know the more I think about things, the more I realise that this leaving notes thing is not what the demonio is about." Loba then said sitting up slightly and looking Elliott directly in the eyes now.  
"What do you mean?" He asked now curious as to what she was thinking.  
"Well every time he has threatened me it's been face to face. So he can look me in the eye, see my reaction, enjoy it even. Creeping around planting notes won't get him that reaction, he wouldn't get to see it. More than that, he has no idea about being subtle, or deceptive. If he wants to do something he does it, he knows there will be no real come back, no way for is to make his life any worse, so why bother. Why get someone, or coerce someone into breaking into the house, just to leave a note. He would do it himself and he wouldn't have simply left a warning, he would have killed our son." Loba said now with such certainty that Elliott understood what she was saying. The sim had already made the threat, he was just waiting now for the right time. A time which Elliott had no intention of giving to him, but it left questions.  
"So who is leaving the notes, and why?" He asked Loba but she shook her head, I don't know who, but if I was too guess as to why, it's someone who wants the daemon gone. Gone so badly that they would use his threats and make them seem more real, more dangerous to force my hand. But I have told no one except you about how I kept the code, as far as everyone else is concerned I have little to no chance of getting it back." Loba said not wanting even for a second to believe that Elliott would do such a thing. That he was not capable of even thinking about it, let alone doing it. The look of horror on his face, made Loba reach up and cup his cheek in her hand.  
"I'm sorry it only crossed my mind for a second, I know you." She said her voice soft, as she watched as tears welled up behind his eyes and his hand dropped from hers. For a moment Loba felt helpless, that her own unbidden thoughts had betrayed her, and more so betrayed him.  
"I'm sorry you even had to think it for a moment, that I could have done something to make you think I would do that. Damm it Loba do you have any idea how much I love you." He said now, almost angry as she suddenly felt uncomfortable in the crook of his lap. His words however shocking her into silence. She shook her head, but lifted her hand to take hold of his once more. To her relief he took it, looking down at their joined hands before tilting his head back up to look in to her eyes.  
"I love you so much it hurts sometimes when your not with me, I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, even how long you take in the damm bathroom every morning. And yes this would all be far easier if he was just gone, dead and forgotten, but I know how much making him suffer makes you feel like you are finally getting justice for what he did to you, did to your parents. If you ever doubt that just look at me and you will know." He said and Loba felt a tear unknowingly slip down her cheek. She hadn't even realised she had been crying until his hand swiped the tear away and his lips came down to meet hers in a soft kiss.  
"You know I love you too right, even though I might not always be so forth coming with that emotion as you are." She replied her voice sounded far away, and she wouldn't meet his eyes, but to him it meant the world, and together they would figure out what was going on, and make sure they were never alone.  
"You know Loba mused as her hand absently wondered up and down Elliott's arm. "We shouldn't tell the others about our suspicions, not yet anyway." Loba then said as Elliott's hand started rubbing an absent pattern on her thigh which for a moment Loba found particularly distracting.  
"Ok sure, but how come I mean they know everything else." He asked now watching her as her eyes followed the progress of his hand along her leg.   
"Well, ok stop for a moment I need to get this out." Loba said stilling his hand right before it got to where she really wanted it.  
"Ok sure, sorry." He said but Loba could tell he wasn't sorry, not at all.  
"If we think about this, properly it has to be one of the other Legends, no one else wants Revenant gone as much as they do, plus they have the knowledge of our house, of where my locker is, of our general routine. I hate to say it, but one of our friends, our family is doing this to us." Loba then said as Elliott now looked at her pointedly, not a hint of humor on his face, but one of grave concern.  
"I guess then we keep quiet, and hope that they make a mistake, one that will give them away somehow. Then I guess we deal with them." Elliott replied and Loba simply nodded at him before she remembered something from earlier.  
"You know today when I found that note in my locker, Walter came up behind me and nearly scared the hell out of me. I don't think it was intentional I think I had zoned out, but it made me remember about the note he gave me, you know the one about the treatment for your mum." Loba said and for a moment Elliott felt the pang of jealously rear it's ugly head. He had no problem with Crypto fawning over Loba, it was non threating, almost innocent in its school boy nature. Fuse however was a different story, his interactions with Loba did feel like he was treading on some toes. Maybe it was because he was older, good looking, and willing to give as good as he got, when Loba teased him. Elliott hoped that it was all for the cameras, and for the most part, he had no problem with the guy behind closed doors, but now if Loba was suggesting that he had something to do with the notes, Elliott wasn't going to just sit on that.  
"You think he wrote them?" Elliott asked his hand tightening around Loba's hip as she shook her head.  
"At first it crossed my mind, but I found that note the one he gave me, and the hand writing is so different, that it would be highly unlikely. Also he has had the least experience of Revenant, and probably of this house. low motive, low access I would say bottom of the list for me." Loba then said with a small smile as Elliott frowned. She knew Elliott was still a little territorial when it came to Walter Fitzroy and she couldn't help but tease him.  
"I see, nothing to do with the fact you kind of like him, just logic." Elliott said noting her playful smile, and running his hand up to high on her thigh again, as she gasped at his firm contact.  
"He is hansom isn't he, and quite amusing once you get to know him. And did you notice how big his hands were." Loba mused knowing that it was winding Elliott up, and all she could do was let out a little squeal as his hands and mouth attacked her.  
"Yeah well how about I show you what my hands can do." Elliott whispered in her ear, and Loba let herself forget, for just this short time that one of her family had betrayed them, no matter how good, or well placed their intentions were. It was one of them, of that fact she was certain.


	8. Chapter 8

Loba- The second interlude

Sometimes things change very quickly, with a chance meeting, or a random conversation. I have learnt that sometimes the things we believe are not always true. I guess I have learnt many things over the years, one of them being how to take advice. Something which I had not previously done, mostly because I had no one to take advice from. A lot of people are full of advice, suggestions on how to live your life, or more precisely how they want you to live your life. Most of it can be met with a nod and a smile but later ignored, but just occasionally someone will tell you something that will change your life forever. These moments will cast a light, or a shadow on your soul, I hope that you only experience the former, but life has taught me to expect the later.  
Now I said I would tell you about some of the people in our lives and I will, as they are as important to your story as we are. I guess I could start with the one thing that shaped the first thirty four years of my life. I say thing because they are not really a person, but more than just a machine. I think if it had just been a machine I maybe would have been able to except things better, maybe not become who I was, or maybe I am just kidding myself, maybe the ability to focus on something, to have a goal in life is what shaped me, for better or worse. On the one hand I grew strong, independent, able to take care of myself, and my needs, but my needs were simple. I only coveted things, possessions, not friendships or love. My desire was only for revenge not family, and yet here I sit now writing this for you, my family, my son. Anyway I digress, The thing that shaped me from the tender age of nine was a simalcrulum called Revenant. I never called him that, to me he was the daemon, the Demonio. The thing which took my parents from me in the most horiffic way possible. Murdered in front of my eyes, no mercy, no second chance, just gone. The creature that did this too them walked away scot free. I vowed that I would serve them justice, and at first that meant taking his life. However after meeting him, being forced to spend time with the daemon I soon learnt that was not the revenge I needed. Because It was what he wanted too. To end his miserable existence, so I made him live, and as legend I got to watch him suffer everyday. It was almost perfect until I found out what truly happened on that fateful day, who really killed my parents. Because there is something you must remember and this is probably the most important thing I have learnt over the years, not everything is always as it seems.

Chapter 8

It wasn't late, but it had been a long day, and as Loba sat down on the couch to drink a cup of herbal tea she looked over at Tea Joon who was pouring over the camera footage from the other night, as well as checking for any cracks or gaps in the security grid. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, almost hoping he would find something, but she knew the man well by now. He had not made a mistake, there was no way to breach the grid not without some prior knowledge of it, or some kind of phase tech.  
"Find anything old man?" Elliott said as he handed Crypto a cup of tea and the man shook his head.  
"Nothing, there is not a single thing I can find, whomever got in that night knew what they were doing, and no offence, but that does not sound like Revenant to me." He said and Loba could help the nod of her head as Tea Joon looked over at her.  
"You already suspected as much?" He asked and Loba for a moment looked at Elliott. Her suspicious nature kicking in, even if this was Elliott's best friend. Loba still couldn't deny that someone had betrayed them, and that someone could be the very person in her house right now.  
"I guess we all did, given that we knew he would be the least likely person to try and get in here." Loba then said as Crypto turned fully towards her now. He didn't often look at her directly, mostly in fear that she would see his desire for her, but Loba already knew, it was probably one of Tea Joon's lest well kept secrets, but also because of the guilt he held for feeling it at all. He looked at her now though, and Loba knew somehow in the pit of her stomach that he did not do this, that he couldn't.  
"You know none of this rings true, it is not the sims style to simply leave notes, to openly threaten, to suggest violence to your face yes, but to do things this way, no I do not see it myself." Crypto finished, now turning towards Elliott who was lent against the doorway, his mug of tea steaming in his hand, as a soft smile formed on his face.  
"No matter how annoying you are old man, no one can say you're not smart." Elliott said finally taking a sip from his mug and burning his lip slightly causing him to jerk the cup away from his mouth, which in turn made the hot liquid spill onto his hand burning that too.  
"This however can not be said the same for you." Crypto replied with a slight smile, and a huff of laughter from Loba who crossed her legs and lent back against the sofa, just grateful for the rest.  
"Now now boys don't make me send you into different rooms, we need to think about this, and maybe you could help Tea, seeing as you figured out what we already suspected. the question now is who is sending the notes, and to know that it would be helpful to know why." Loba said as Elliott wiped his hand with a towel from the kitchen and came to sit opposite Tae Joon on the armchair.   
"Well I can tell you now there is no love lost between him and any of the Legends, I mean all of them would have reason to want him gone. The most obvious choice being Alexandra, as he has betrayed you before, and he hates the sim for betraying him the on your last, endeavor." Crypto said and Loba nodded. Caustic had been top of her list also, and yet somehow that didn't ring true either. Also and this was perhaps something Loba would not voice out loud, Crypto had a tenuous relationship with the toxic scientist, so his opinion was slightly bias.  
"We figured we would sit and wait not tell anyone about our suspicions and see if whomever is doing this would somehow give themselves away." Elliott said then and Crypto nodded, obviously agreeing with their plan.  
"This would all be so much simpler if Hammond still had control over the sims programming again." Crypto then said which Loba found and odd thing for the man to say at first, but then started to understand. If Hammond could control the sim, they could simply remove him from the games, and he could go on doing their bidding. Not even an assassin for hire but one for free.  
"Exactly when did Hammond loose control?" Loba asked then assuming they never really had control, after all he was essentially still human, and could always probably override his programming, it had just taken a little practice.  
"I believe it wasn't long after he, after you met him." Crypto chose his words carefully, not wanting to mention the death of her parents at all. For as far as Loba had moved on from that tragic past, the subject was still, and probably always would be sore.  
"It's been a long time then." Loba said it wasn't really a question, more of a ponderance, and Elliott looked at her and wondered just what was going on in that head of hers. Knowing Loba it wasn't anything good for her health. Elliott didn't however have any time to contemplate Loba's thought process, as crying came from upstairs.  
"He's probably hungry, want me to go?" Loba said, even though she had put him down, and it was Elliott's turn she still felt compelled to offer anyway.  
"No, no I've got him. You relax for a moment." He said coming over and placing a small kiss on Loba's cheek, before running into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle from the fridge, and heating it before running upstairs to his son. Loba watched all of this silently, knowing now what must be done, but first she had one more question.  
"Tea Joon, tell me something, when the Demonio killed my family, was he in any kind of control, did he have a choice?" Loba looked at him now her amber eyes piercing through to his soul as his swallowed hard. He didn't want to tell her, realising that this may effect the what she had believed for so long, but also he knew he had no choice, he owed her the truth.  
"It is unlikely he had much control, he would have been programmed to kill your father, and anyone who stood in the way of that, or anyone who was a potential threat. He made have had some decision making capabilities, after all that's why they used a sim, instead of a full robot, but they would have been instinctual, reactive, not anything that could have made him walk away, or change the outcome of that day." Crypto watched as Loba's face grew dark, almost totally void of emotion. This made him worry, but before he could say anything further she was standing, and pulling on her coat.  
"I have to go, there is something I have to do." Loba then said walking back over to where Crypto was sitting, his tea still on the coffee table, and had long since gone cold.  
"Tell Elliott, tell him, tell him I'll be back soon, and Tea, thank you." Loba then said bending down and giving the hacker a quick peck on the cheek before she was gone in a flash of light, and he was left sitting alone, not having the first clue how he was supposed to explain this one to his best friend.

When Loba arrived at Revenants quarters, she didn't bother knocking, or in fact even going to the door. She simply walked around to the window, and teleported in through the small opening. Loba materialized in the center of the room, taking in her surroundings quickly, noting the sparseness of the room. A computer terminal was sat next to the wall, a single chair pushed close to the desk on which it sat. The bed on the left side, looked unused, and Loba wondered why a robot would need to sleep anyway. Then there was a single chair, which was half bathed in light from the only illumination in the room, which was a lamp sat a few feet from the chair. This is where her eyes fell as Revenants' spindly form unfolded it's self from the shadows, and his face now fell in to the light.  
"You had better have come to kill me girl, or things are about to get messy." He said his voice low, soft and more menacing than Loba had ever heard it before. She turned to him now, not moving forward, not trying to increase the gap between them either, she just stood in the center of the room, eyeing him as he sat almost completely still, his gaze as fixed on her, as hers was on him.  
"Not today, but perhaps soon." Loba then said and she saw the monster twitch slightly, the merest movement of his fingers before a soft growl started in his voice box.  
"You wanna explain yourself then, because I'm wondering if your not here for some other reason." His voice now held a timber of amusement and Loba wasn't entirely sure what the daemon was hinting at until he let out a small laugh.  
"Oh you forgot our little conversation, I doubt it, in fact I would say it's been playing on your mind girl. Don't worry you wouldn't be the first woman to be interested in what I've got under my loin cloth." His voice was smooth, not a hint of irony, and for a second Loba was stunned into silence. Her next words however were measured, after all she had come here to propose a truce of sorts, or at least a trade, pissing him off, however satisfying that might be would not accomplish the task at hand.  
"That isn't why I am here, but I am here for a reason, one you mentioned earlier." Loba said and she saw the sim now unfold himself completely until he was standing in front of the chair. He did not make an effort to come closer to her. Probably aware of what happened last time they clashed, and how he had been left broken at the bottom of an elevator shaft.  
"So you're finally going to do it, what made you change your mind, the threats to that kid of yours, or was it the thought of pretty boy getting his ass ruined." Revenant replied, unable to stop himself from goading her, even if she was ultimately his salvation.  
"Neither, but lets just say I am now willing to help you, but I need something from you first, and yes I am aware of the irony." Loba replied as finally Revenant stepped forward, closing the gap between them, but only slightly, so they were both now stood in the full light of the lamps glow.  
"You, need my help, this should be interesting." He said his voice held amusement, but also something else, something Loba suspected to be curiosity. Her eyebrow quirked, wondering if this truly was a deal with the devil she was about to be making, but even in that knowledge she ploughed on.   
"I have been receiving threating notes, supposedly from you, but that isn't your style. No I think they are from one of the other Legends, and this bothers me, almost more than you do." Loba then said and Revenant actually had the decency to take a small step back.  
"I can assure you any threats from me would be directly to your face girl, gives me more satisfaction." He replied finally still unable to drop his menacing tone, even if he wasn't feeling particularly menacing at the moment.  
"I knew as much, but I also need to know who is sending them, and for this I do need your help." Loba said her eyes dropping to the floor for a split second, but it was enough of an opening that Revenant grabbed it with both hands.  
"I see girllie and what do I get in return, seeing as how you betrayed me, I have no reason to trust you." His reply was short and too the point, and Loba had no reason to argue with him, after all he was right.  
"You get to die, as soon as I know for sure I will end you, and to prove it I will give you your source code, you could even have someone else destroy it if I go back on my word." Loba then added and finally Revenant drew closer to her so close she would have been able to feel his breath on her skin, if he did in fact breath at all.   
"Ok girllie I accept, but why me, what can I do, I am of course assuming you are not planning on torturing the information out of your fellow Legends, not now your all pally with them." He said and Loba felt a shiver run down her spine, but she stood firm.  
"Of course not, what I need from you is to make specific threats to me, or my family in front of each of the Legends, tell me what you have said, and who you have said it too, and if that threat comes up in one of the notes, then I guess I will know." Loba replied and Revenant nodded.  
"It's a good plan, strange I always thought of you as manipulative and cunning, and I guess I was right." He laughed slightly, almost a hiss and it gave Loba that shivery feeling on her skin once more.  
"Glad you approve, we start tomorrow, there is a match in the morning, I expect you wont last very long, so make the most of your time, and maybe I can get the others to lay off on you in the games, give you more chance to talk to your team mates. Oh and kill of course." Loba said now heading towards the door. There was no point teleporting back outside, she might as well be civilized and use the proper exit.  
"Umm I have a feeling your little game may even be more fun than killing, for a while anyway." He said as Loba's hand fell on the door handle and she turned to look at him still stood in the center of the room.  
"Let's get one thing straight, this is not a game, when you or this person threatens my family it crosses a line I cannot abide, at least I expect it from you, but whomever this is I want them discovered." Loba said her voice dripping with venom, her hand falling from the door handle, and Revenant smiled internally. She was pure fire when she was angry and a small, and increasingly growing part of him loved it.  
"I see, so this is a case of keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. How close were you planning on getting girllie, because my offer still stands." He replied, his hands hovering over his loin cloth, and Loba had to stifle the urge to gag. It was probably the reaction he was looking for and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.  
"Something like that I guess, I told you a long time ago, come after me if you like, but my family are off limits, you break that rule and the deal is off. No more sneaking around, no touching my son, no more threatening to sodomize Elliott, unless it is within to context of our arrangement." Loba the replied looking directly at the sim, wanting to make sure he understood that if he wanted to die this was the way it was going to be.  
"And what about you girllie what about threatening you, after all I'm not dead yet, if you betray me again there will be no protection for you, or that fine as of yours." He said now, and Loba could have sworn if he had a tongue it would be licking his lips right now.  
"Let's not pretend here Demonio that, that isn't what you have wanted all along." With that Loba pulled open the door, shutting it firmly behind her, not giving Revenant the chance to reply.  
Revenant was left alone in his almost empty room with a small satisfied feeling in the pit of his stomach. Loba had left before he could reply to her comment, but what could he have said, he could hardly deny it, but then again he did love to tease her, just so he could watch how she handled it. This new truce they now seemed to share however could prove interesting for a while at least, and he would just have to see if the woman would finally follow through on her promise to destroy his source code. If she didn't this time there would be no lurking, no waiting he would hurt her in the one way that would truly damage her soul, and that pretty boy she was currently living with. Somehow hurting him seemed just as important, and for a brief moment Revenant wondered if it were jealousy fueling his thoughts. That moment passed though and he sat back down in his chair to plan.

When Elliott came back from feeding Evan, and making sure he was sound asleep, he was greeted by a very sheepish looking Crypto, and no Loba.  
"She just left, no explanation nothing. Why didn't you stop her, or ok come and tell me." Elliott was almost panicking now. He knew that Loba could take care of herself, in fact she could probably kick his ass on any given day in a fair fight, but who knew what she was up to. Also there was no way to know if anything about what she was doing was going to be fair.  
"I, I don't know I guess I couldn't really stop her I mean I could have jumped on her and pinned her to the floor I suppose, but the situation didn't seem to warrant that much of a response." Crypto replied then feeling somewhat angry, but mostly guilty, he hadn't even tried to stop Loba from leaving.  
"And I didn't come a get you because I was worried about disturbing the baby, it's not like you could have done anything but worry anyway." He reasoned as Tea Joon watched Elliott pace around the room, obviously not knowing what to do.  
"You know I am going to have to put a leash on her, that or get her some kind of tracking device implanted." Elliott said finally, realising that Crypto was right, neither of them could have stopped Loba from doing whatever it was she had gone out to do. She just wasn't made that way, determined, single minded and even sometimes so focused it was scary yes, and so preventing her from leaving would have been an impossible task.   
"Good luck with that, but I am not going to be helping you, I still value my life." Crypto replied with a hint of a smile touching his lips as Elliott sat down on the sofa, preparing for a nerve wracking wait.

As it turned out they were not waiting long, even if every second did seem like a hour, it was in fact just shy of thirty minutes before the front door opened and Loba walked in like she had just been to the shop for milk.  
"I know, I know and I promise I will explain everything, I just need a drink, maybe two." Loba said peeling off her coat and heading through to the kitchen. The boys evidently were not able to wait for her return but had followed her into the kitchen and were now stood behind the breakfast bar as she pulled down a bottle of wine from the cupboard. As it happened they all accepted a glass, as well as a whiskey chaser that Loba downed instantly before recanting her talk with Revenant. She omitted any reference to his desire to fuck her however, and the more direct threats that he had made.  
"So you think he will actually help us?" Elliott said as he finished his wine and topped up everyone's glass before sitting back down.  
"I don't see why not, he hates everyone and everything, he will feel no guilt for exposing whomever this is. He only cares about dying, and I can give him that." Loba replied as she took a quick look at her watch. It was late, far later than she had thought, and yet she wasn't really tired. Her trip, and the thoughts that it brought with it had her mind racing.  
"Anyone fancy watching a film?" She suggested then and both Elliott and Tea Joon looked at one another. Neither was particularly tired even though it was late, it had been somewhat of a fraught evening, and a good film might allow them all to relax a bit.  
It took a while to find something they would all enjoy finally settling on Apex greatest wins, which happened to include one of the three of them, Elliott settled on the sofa, with Loba's head in his lap. Crypto wasn't sure where to sit, he couldn't really see the screen from the arm chair, and the hard chairs circling the table were less than appealing. He hesitated for a moment, before Loba's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, effectively pulling him down into the seat occupied by her feet. She pulled them out of the way so he could sit, looking uncomfortable, and she simply smiled at him, before placing her feet in his lap and wiggling slightly to get more comfortable.  
"Just relax Tea, enjoy the film." Loba then said feeling his tense muscles under her feet as the man sat stiff as a board as far away from her as he could get within the confines of the couch.  
"Switch off for a moment old man, maybe it will do you some good." Elliott commented before he turned on the screen and brought up the game they were all interested in watching. Finally Crypto relaxed, maybe it was because Loba obviously didn't have a problem with her position, or maybe it was because Elliott had openly said it was ok, but he finally lay one hand on Loba's ankle and the other behind his head and settled down to watch as the three of them appeared on the screen at the beginning of one of the best games of his life.

When Loba woke up, she noticed that the screen was displaying nothing but the options title, it was apparent that Elliott too had fallen asleep, as his hand lightly rested on her shoulder, and his soft snoring reached her ears. She then was aware of a second hand, resting on her hip. For a moment she was confused, wondering how Elliott could reach her there if his hand was on her shoulder. Then she remembered a certain hacker who had, somewhat cautiously taken up the end of the sofa. Now it appeared that in his slumber his hand had wondered to the rise of her hip. It seemed that the mans unconscious brain was less reserved than his conscious one, and it made Loba smile somewhat, only knowing that if he were to wake now he would probably be mortified at his current position. It was however nice to be wedge between two men, comforting in a way she had never considered before, and something she was unlikely to admit out loud. This moment however could not last, she could already see the first rays of sunshine creeping past the closed blinds, and Evan was sure to wake soon and disturb their peaceful slumber. For now however Loba allowed herself to drift just below full awareness, resting herself in Elliott's lap, feeling his hard warm thigh beneath her cheek, and the soft almost unperceivable caress of Crypto's hand on her hip. In that moment she prayed that he was not the betrayer, that he had not sent those notes. Deep down she knew he wouldn't, that hurting her, or Elliott for that matter was something the hacker would rather die than do. Yet there was still a small part of her mind that could not dismiss the idea completely. Also and this was a disturbing facet, she was enjoying his touch far more than she should do. Oh it was pure female indulgence, but there all the same, and yet moving was not an option right now. Plus she really wanted to see his face when he finally realised exactly where his hand was.

When Crypto woke he relaised two things, one that he was pretty stiff from falling asleep sitting up, and two that his left hand was currently holding onto Loba's hip, his thumb pressed into the flesh of her backside. The third thing he noticed as he shot his hand away from it's compromising position was the shaking of Loba's shoulders as she suppressed a laugh. It was obvious to him then that the woman was awake, and had been well aware of where his hand was, and had not removed it. For a moment he wondered if it was because she liked it, or if she was just waiting for this moment where he would be all embarrassed and awkward. Crypto suspected the latter, and in that moment decided not to give her the satisfaction.  
"Not the best sleep I have ever had, but the view is pretty good." He said his voice slightly horse from sleep, but firm enough not to give away the adrenaline that was now pumping through his system, as he reached down and patter Loba's hip. Making it obvious where his gaze was directed as the woman continued to chuckle before growing silent, as his hand touched her hip once more. The silence that followed was more satisfying that Tea Joon had imagined, to actually render Loba speechless was something he hadn't thought possible, and now he sat hand still on her hip as she then turned her head towards him. As her mouth opened however, some reply waiting to come, a cry rang out, waking Elliott and almost tipping Loba on to the floor before his strong arm caught her.  
"Damm it's morning, and also ouch, this sofa is not comfortable." Elliott said as he rubbed at his neck as Loba stood up stretching slightly, before heading off towards the door.  
"Oh I don't know I had quite a nice rest." She said before turning and heading up the stairs, not before she gave Crypto a slight smile, and making him blush in spite of himself.  
"Come on old man, we better get some food in us before the match, that or your stomach will give you away. I know I have heard it." Elliott said not realising what had passed between Loba nd Tea Joon while he had slept, and for a moment Crypto felt guilty, even though nothing had happened. Maybe it was the thoughts that ran through his head, or the fact that he had finally not backed down when Loba goaded him, but something had shifted, and that something could be either very dangerous, or perhaps just bring them closer together.

When they got to the arena they were soon informed that today was duos, and Loba was somewhat disappointed that she had not been paired with Elliott. She enjoyed fighting with him because they just knew what the other was thinking, when to back off and when to fight. She could however do without the constant sultry looks, that he gave her, and the suggestions of where they could perhaps get in a quickie. Loba knew it was one of Elliott's fantasy's to have sex in a match, she however was not so keen on the idea. If they got caught literally with their pants down it could be a very embarrassing situation. No today she was teaming up with Octane, not someone she considered close but she liked him well enough, and perhaps she could pick his brains for information.   
As it happened Octane didn't seem to know anything, in fact although he showed concern for her situation he didn't suspect anyone other than Revenant of planting the notes. It was soon obvious that the speedster had not thought on the subject beyond wanting to help Loba keep the daemon from hurting her family. It was sweet really, but also put him close to the bottom of her list of suspects. Still as they sat waiting for any stragglers to emerge from the ring she couldn't help but ask one more question.  
"Other than me, and possibly Mirage who hates the Daemon the most, in your mind?" Loba said as Octane looked at her, his eyes lingering on her cleavage, something she was used to and ignored with ease.  
"Umm difficult to say chica, but perhaps Caustic as he was betrayed by him, but also Bangalore, because well she is your best friend." Caustic's name did not surprise her, but the fact that even Octane had mentioned Anita was intriguing, if not a little misguided. Loba knew her best friend would die before she helped that thing die, or hurt her family. Anita was someone with integrity and morals, there was no way she would be so insidious, especially when it came to her.  
"Ok handsome, do you think we should move, looks like if anyone was still in there they have gone by now, that or are already dead." Loba said standing and absently brushing at her leathers.  
"Sure, only three squads left, I think today is our day Chica." Octane replied as they moved on towards solar array. 

It was not their day however, by the time they had reached the gunfire there was only two squads left. The other being Gibraltar and Wattson, and whilst Loba and Octane had the movement, they had the defense. Octane being Octane went for the direct approach, against Loba's advice, which resulted in him being eliminated, and her barely escaping to pull on a phoenix kit. Alone now she only had one option and that was to get them to separate. It was a task easier said than done. Finally the ring pushed them together so closely that Loba could almost hear their breathing. She wondered why they hadn't simply attacked her, and briefly hoped it was because they thought that maybe they just might loose. Throwing everything she had at them, arch stars, thermites, even dropping her shop for cover Loba put up a good fight but in the end numbers just tipped against her.  
When she arrived back on the dropship Octane looked apologetic, and she simply smiled at him and told him maybe next time to listen, but everything was fine. They didn't get any more chance to talk as they were all summoned to the meeting room. Each legend wondering what the powers that be had in store for them this time. None of them however were expecting what was to come.

"Legends, welcome, now to celebrate the end of season eight we have planned a very special match. It is an iron man match that will last for twenty four hours. No ring, infinite respawns. The winning team will be that with the most kills, not the last one standing. The match will begin at ten am tomorrow morning but will be preceded by a full announcement of teams and rules at nine am sharp. Any questions?" The man at the front of the room said as Loba eyed him and his cheep imitation suit with some hostility before asking about what she was supposed to do about the baby she had at home. The man turned to her with a sickly smile.  
"Don't worry child care has been arranged, oh and anything else he may need whilst you are away." The man replied, and Loba was somewhat annoyed by the assumption that they would all be ok with this. Usually they had two matches a day perhaps three, it was a few hours tops, not a straight day, now it seemed none of them had a choice, or if they did it was only to avoid the door hitting you on the ass on your way out.

"The most kills a, hope you're ready for this skin bags, I have a feeling I am going to enjoy this." Revenant said his voice low soft and almost excited as all eyes turned to him, knowing deep down he was probably right.

TBC....

I know updates are few and far between at the moment apologies, but any encouragement welcomed, or just a swift kick in the ass if you think that might work. Thank you for reading XxX


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

When Loba woke, she felt her body fill with trepidation. The thought of being inside the games for twenty four hours straight was enough to get her heart pounding, and her muscles tense, not just from the worry, but also the excitement. The other thing however just filled her with dread. She would be leaving Evan for an entire day, she had never been away from him for more than a few hours at a time, and this alone made her worry beyond what she ever thought capable of. On the plus side Loba also knew that anyone who intended her son harm was going to be locked up inside the games with her, so he should be more than safe here at home with Emma.   
Elliott's mum was also coming over to help for the day, and Loba knew it wouldn't take much convincing to get the woman to stay overnight also. Now as she pushed the comforter off her slightly sweaty body, Loba felt Elliott's hand reach for her as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed them softly on the plush carpet beneath.  
"Hey come back to bed we have a good half hour before we have to get up." He cooed to her, as Loba turned her head to get a good look at his face. It was half masked in shadow, but the look in his eyes told her he did not have sleep on his mind right now, and she gave him a half grin.  
"I'm going for a shower, it seems that we either had the heating on too high last night, or my dreams were not pleasant ones." Loba stated and stood up, not looking back at the half asleep man in the bed behind her, Loba sauntered off towards the bathroom, closing but not locking the door, she gave herself another small smile before turning on the shower, and placing her hand under the spray until it was at the correct temperature.  
"You know you should really lock that door." Elliott then said as his hands wrapped around her waist. He did not surprise her, although Loba was sure that had been his intention. She had been anticipating his arrival, and was only surprised he hadn't immediately followed her in here.  
"Is that so, well if I didn't live with a pervert it wouldn't be a problem." Loba replied the smile on her face taking the sting out of her words as Elliott stepped back and for a second Loba could tell he was contemplating something.  
"Oh no, don't you dare, I promise Mr Witt you will regret it if you do it." Loba then said realising what the trickster had in mind right before he did it. Loba tried to dodge right, but the bathroom wasn't really big enough for an escape. His hands clutched around her waist and pulled her tight to his chest. He pulled her feet off the floor, and shoved her into the shower. Clothes and all, until water ran dripping off everything and she resembled a drowned rat.   
Elliott's eyes ran down her body as her clothes plastered to her, her skin showing through her pale blue camisole she was wearing, along with dark hard nipples and smooth tanned skin.  
"You're so hot when you're wet." Elliott then breathed out before stripping himself of his clothing, which was only a pair of underwear and jumping in the shower. Loba let him remove her clothes, they were wet anyway, and then turned from him and started washing herself.  
"Hey, umm I thought you know." Elliott the said as she continued to ignore him, and his obvious arousle.  
"Well you thought wrong, I warned you, I said you would regret it if you did anything, and now look, shame no one is going to take care of that for you." Loba then said, ignoring her own rising passion and turning from him once more to start the process of washing her hair.  
"Damm it Loba, we have a twenty four hour match coming up, you can't leave me like this." Elliott was practically wining now and Loba smiled to herself, knowing exactly what she was doing, and loving every minute of it.  
"Well when I'm done here you had better turn the temperature down and make sure you linger under here until your ready to behave." Loba replied before rinsing her hair of shampoo and leaning forward to grab the conditioner off the side. It brought her face tantalizingly close to his manhood and groan fell from Elliott's lips.  
"God you're a cruel woman." Elliott said as he watched Loba finish washing her hair, and her eyes then leveled with his. For a second he thought she was going to give in as a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth.  
"Yes." She stated before stepping passed him, making sure to bush her body against his slightly before exiting the shower and wrapping herself up in a towel. Elliott started washing himself hoping she would leave so he could take care of his little problem, but she flitted around the bathroom, drying her hair, brushing her teeth, putting on her elaborate makeup for the games. Until Elliott could no longer justify being in the shower and he had to get out, still half hard and more than frustrated.

When Emma and Evalyn arrived Elliott was pissy to say the least. Loba had been enjoying his bratty show of annoyance and he got ready, and she took care of Evan, making sure he was fed, and changed before the others arrived. Elliott of course was not ratty with his son, he smiled at him, played with him, and made sure the boy was happy before moving off into the kitchen to prepare some coffee. The look he gave Loba however as he left the room only meant one thing, and that was war.

Upon arriving at Hammond they were all ushered into a holding sweet, all sat around a large table a holographic image of the same man who spoke to them yesterday appeared in the center. Loba sat back in her chair and listened as the man explained the rules of this unique match.  
"So as I said yesterday, there will be no ring movement in this game, each team will be allowed unlimited respawns, but each respawn beacon will only be active for ten minutes every hour, which means if your dead you stay that way until the time allotted. This doesn't mean you don't have to collect your teammates banner. If their banner is not collected you cannot respawn them. However there is no time limitation on when you can collect them. so remember a death box could be revisited at anytime so be carful. If an entire team gets eliminated then they will automatically respawn at the nearest beacon to where they died. The winner will be decided by the amount of kills each team gets. However your squad gets wiped and three kills will be removed from your total, so try and stay alive. Also every hour new loot will respawn on the ground and inside loot bins, so you don't need to worry about dwindling supplies.  
Now we realise that being inside the games for an entire day will require you to eat and drink, and outpost will be provided inside the arena, as for sleep, well you will have to make your own decisions on that one. Now for team assignments."   
Loba was running through the rules in her head, it was simple really, it was better to run and be alone if your squad got downed than trying to fight to the end. Also apparently there would be no need to conserve ammo or health or anything else that they might need, which was a good thing or after a while she would have become pretty much surplus to requirements. Loba wasn't really listening until her name came up, and she half groaned half smiled at who she would be spending the next twenty-four hours with.   
Elliott would be one of her teammates, and usually she would be delighted, but she had left him somewhat pissy and horny this morning, and she wasn't sure how this was going to go now. As for her other team mate, Loba was surprised, but also not at the same time. Fuse was to be their third, and Loba knew that they wanted to watch the boys posture and bicker. Assuming that they would both fight for attention from her, and Loba folded her arms, taking a deep breath, this was going to be a long day.

At 9.50 am they all sat on the dropship headed for kings canyon, it made sense it was the smallest arena, and without a ring they needed the teams to find one another, at least as much as possible. Loba wondered why she hadn't been paired with the Demonio, they always loved putting the two of them together. She figured that they would rather, at least for this match, see them kill one another instead. It was ironic really, the one time she needed to actually talk to the sim he was on a different team. In fact it was Anita who had to put up with his insatiable moaning, along with poor Wattson, who was looking less than impressed with Revenant already.  
"Two minutes to drop." The announcers voice came over the tanoy, and Loba stood along with her team preparing to jump.  
"Mind if I take this one cobber's, got me a plan." Fuse said and Loba nodded, she didn't really mind where they landed, as long as she could at least grab a gun, and not go down like a sack of potato's as some lucky Legend landed on a R-99, whilst she got a backpack and a stock.  
"Well I was going to do it, I mean I do know this place like the back of my hand." Elliott then said, and Loba rolled her eyes, it had already started and they hadn't even left the ship yet. She knew most of what was said between the pair was only for show, that actually they got on fine outside the games, but Elliott had told her once that he didn't quite trust the guy, especially around her. Loba had assured him that it didn't matter of he trusted Fuse or not, he should trust her. It had ended the conversation, but Loba knew Elliott's feelings would not be dismissed so easily. Now as they dived down to artillery, which had been mutually agreed upon before they dropped, Loba knew she was going to have to be very carful. She couldn't go against her character, suddenly becoming the good housewife and doting on Elliott, but she would have to keep the flirting with Fuse to a minimum.  
Landing it was blissfully quiet, and they managed to get looted up fairly quickly. The only task now was to find another team and start claiming kills.  
"So where do you think everyone is?" Elliott asked her, his tone was clipped, and as Fuse was standing pretty close he heard the obvious pissy tone in Elliott's voice.  
"Not sure I can't here any gun fire, perhaps we should just pick a direction and head towards it." Loba replied trying to keep her voice light as Elliott virtually ignored her.  
"Good plan." He said, still facing away from her and scanning the area behind them.  
"Trouble in paradise?" Fuse said coming up and placing one hand on his hip, and the other holding his gun at half mast.  
"Ask her." Elliott then said moving off towards crash site, hoping to find some better armor. Loba was left standing with Walter, and starting to get angry herself. Elliott had never acted like this before. Sure they had squabbles, and even a shouting match or two, but they always got over it quickly. This time however she seemed to have hit a nerve. It probably wasn't just the denying him the sex part, but the fact that she had lingered in the bathroom, and not allowed him to take care of himself. That probably was a little low even for her. Now he was moving off alone and Loba couldn't let him do that.  
"So sweet heart you gonna tell me what's got lover boys dander up?" Fuse asked but Loba gave him a small smile before moving off at a run to catch up with Elliott.  
"Women." Fuse huffed before taking off after Loba, knowing this wasn't over not by a long shot, and from the looks of it this day was about to get interesting.

When Loba and Fuse had caught up will Elliott he wasn't exactly in a better mood, but his attention had been diverted else where as they all could here the foot falls in a building close to their location.  
"Someone's here." Elliott hissed, as they all went on alert, guns ready muscles tense. It was however quite obvious from the foot falls that the other team had no idea they were here. Their movements were too casual. Moving back and forth, obviously hunting for loot. Loba forgot how time consuming that could be. Whether you were looking for a mag, helmet or a site, each thing had too be meticulously searched for when you didn't have the queen of thieves on your team.  
"One at the back two at the front, we should take them by surprise." Elliott whispered over the comms, and Loba nodded, along with Fuse, until the big man decided to make the move towards the back.  
"Hey I was going to go that way." Elliott hissed, and Loba had to snap at them to be quite, making the decision that she would go alone and they could just get along for a moment. No one argued with her, for which she was grateful.  
As it happened it was Anita's team, and Loba found Revenant bent over a spitfire obviously contemplating swapping it out for one of his other guns. Loba didn't really care, she was going to enjoy this moment. Letting off her flatline, virtually emptying the gun in to the sims back, she watched as he turned all too late and went down hard right at her feet, having not fired a shot.  
"Aww would you like a kiss to make it better?" She asked before crouching down too look the daemon in the eyes. This was why they liked keeping the pair on separate teams. For when they met it was always brutal, almost sadistic on Loba's part as she taunted the sim whilst her team battled with the remaining members of his squad.  
"Yes I would, pucker up honey." He hissed at her before Loba let a wicked grin pass over her face.  
"Dream on." She replied before firing a single shot into his head and watching as he boxed and was returned to the dropship. It was a few seconds before she relaised that Fuse and Elliott were struggling with Anita. The solider had managed to elude them, and had left Wattson to their mercy.   
"She is trying to save points by running." Loba said as she joined her team in searching for her elusive best friend.  
"Where were you anyway?" Elliott asked and although his tone was accusatory Loba chose to ignore it.  
"Playing with the Demonio." Loba smiled as Fuse finished Wattson off, realising that Anita wasn't coming back for the downed engineer.  
"Good girl." Fuse said, giving her a genuine smile, and right at that moment, Loba knew she was going to have to do something about Elliott's behavior or this situation could go down hill fast.  
Before she could say anything however, she heard foot falls. It sounded like a single pair of boots, and it was most likely Anita coming back for her team banners. However she couldn't be certain, that all that gun fire hadn't attracted another team.  
"Shussh someone is coming." Loba hissed as Fused ducked into the corner, and peered out of the door. Elliott moved to the back of the pod, and scanned behind them, but he saw nothing, as Loba's gaze was drawn upwards. She pointed towards the roof and both the boys looked up and aimed their guns towards the noise.  
"Just one?" Elliott asked his voice more it's usual tone, and Loba was at least grateful that he seemed to be concentrating when danger was close.  
"Not sure, I think so, but something doesn't feel right." Loba whispered down the coms, before a barrage of bombs hit over head. It was Anita's ult and it obviously wasn't meant for them.  
"Another squad." Loba had to shout over the noise of explosions that permeated the canvas walls.  
"Yeah that wasn't intended to hit us, we are inside." Fuse said echoing Loba's first thoughts. It was however a mute point as Pathfinder dropped down from the roof, obviously attempting to find cover from the bombs, and ran straight into Elliott's Havoc.  
"Enemy down." He shouted as the explosions subsided, and Pathfinder attempted to crawl towards the door.  
"Quick finish him, his team will be here soon, and lord knows where Anita is." Loba called as Elliott did as she asked right before a gas grenade flew through the window. All three of them began to cough and head for the door, trying to escape the gas, but also knowing that Caustic and Rampart were probably waiting for them outside. All Elliott could hope was that Shelia hadn't been brought out.  
"Go now." Fuse called as he fired his motherload in the direction the gas bomb had come from. If anything it would distract the other team, and maybe let them escape. It worked to a point, at least they had cleared the gas, and managed to find limited cover behind a wall, before the gun fire started.  
"Taking fire." Elliott cried out as Rampart dove over the wall and tried to end Elliott's morning before Loba began firing at the modder, and managed to take her down, just as Elliott hit the deck. Now it was her and Fuse against Caustic. She liked those odds, but she had to keep Elliott from getting killed. They were less than twenty minutes into the match, and so it would be ages before they could respawn him.  
"Elliott hide, we have to finish this." Loba shouted at him, as her crawled behind a supply bin, wanting a revive to get back into the match, but also knowing Loba was right, if they went for the revive Caustic could come in and take them all down. Especially with his traps.  
Loba hoped over the wall, Fuse right behind her, and straight into the line of fire. Loba felt her shields break, and she panicked and dashed left trying to find cover. Fortunatly having taken all the damage Fuse was ready for the toxic scientist and had launched his knuckle cluster at the man. Following him up and shooting his entire R-99 clip into his back. Loba heaved a sigh of relief as their victory was announced on her screen. For a second she forgot about Elliott who was now close to bleeding out. She jumped to her feet and scurried around the wall and pushed Elliott onto his back to pump in the revive syringe. Pulling him up he gave her a grateful look before he turned from her and pulled on a phoenix kit.  
"You know you have to stop this, please, not here." Loba then said placing a soft hand on his back as Elliott turned to look at her.  
"I'm sorry ok I just, I feel like you hate me, that you could do better." He said then, and Loba hadn't realised the extent of his problem. She had thought him just pissy because he didn't get any. Now his old insecurities were raising their ugly head, and the fact that Fuse was here probably wasn't helping the situation. Her hand went to his face, her nail running through his beard as he stood there and looked at her.  
"No, I couldn't." She then replied, and watched as a slight smile graced his face before Fuse came back to join them, after checking the death boxes for loot. Loba pulled her hand away, not just because it was starting to feel awkward, but also they couldn't afford this moment when they were possibly still in danger.  
"We need to move from here, all that gun fire is bound to draw more teams." Loba then said, and both boys agreed with her. Making their way back through artillery, they decided to head towards capacitor. It was as good as any direction, and the place was ideal to ambush people. That was the new aim of the game now, conserve energy, let their enemies come to them, and take them down as quickly as possible.

So they sat for what felt like forever in one of the huts at Capacitor until Loba's butt fell asleep and Fuse actually started to fall asleep.  
"Hey old man we keeping you up?" Elliott said playfully as Fuse cracked one of his eyes open to give Elliott a glare.  
"Still give you a run for your money pretty boy." Fuse replied and Loba let out a small laugh before covering her mouth in an attempt to stay quiet. Even though they hadn't seen hide nor hair of anyone in over a hour.  
"Fancy a wager?" Elliott then said to Loba's surprise, and she had a sinking feeling that whatever Elliott had planned, was probably not a good idea.  
"How about push ups, who can do the most?" Elliott suggested and Fuse sat more upright.  
"Yeah why not, easy." He replied before Elliott shook his head.  
"But Loba has to sit on your back at the same time." His smile made Loba wince, she wasn't going to be a part of this, especially if it meant her riding Fuse like a horse.  
"Are she don't weigh nothing, I could lift her with one arm." Fuse then replied taking a second to eye Loba who was crouched in the corner, half an eye on her team mates and half out of the window.  
"She's heaver than she looks." Elliott then said a little put out that Fuse had laughed at his challenge, but quickly relaised what he had said.  
"Thanks." Loba snapped at him as Elliott looked at her apologetically, and stammered out some kind of retraction that Fuse also laughed at.  
"Right, nice save buddy, you wanna go then I'm game, but prepare to be humiliates." Walter said now standing up, and dusting himself off.  
"Hey first of all leave me out of this, second we are supposed to be conserving energy, we are barely three hours into this, there is a long way to go. Now if you two want to play metaphorical cock swinging games come up with something quite, and also doesn't require much movement." Loba said now her voice clipped and unimpressed with the amount of testosterone that was currently filling the cabin, and her skin itched to leave and find some action.  
"You know we could, or maybe. Really quite and no movement?" Elliott then said as Loba turned and gave him a raised eyebrow before going back to looking out of the window, and Idea coming into her head that she wasn't about to voice out loud but made her smile.  
"What you smiling at sweet heart fancy sharing with the crowd." Fuse then asked, she hadn't realised that he was standing so close, or that he had seen her look.  
"Nothing, just thinking." She replied but it was weak and she knew Walter was not about to drop the subject.  
"Oh come on now I know you thought of something good, come on maybe we could all play." Fuse said and his tone was so suggestive Loba almost blushed before Elliott coughed and caught their attention.  
"Umm as much as I hope for a threesome, I was hoping for two women, not two men, no offence." Elliott then said and Loba had to once again suppress a smile. It had come up in conversation a few times, and as much as Loba wasn't adverse to the idea the opportunity hadn't ever really presented itself.  
"Hey love is love, don't matter what parts go where." Fuse then stated and Loba relaised this conversation had almost hit rock bottom and it was time for her to put and end to it. Before she could however gun fire erupted above them. It was obvious in their distraction, not one but two teams had made their way into capacitor, and were now having an all out gun fight over their heads.  
"Shit, come on we could take both these teams if we get the timing right." Loba hissed as Elliott was already opening the door. It was too late however as Loba saw Octane out the corner of her eye, perched on top of the roof opposite, his sites moved towards Elliott and took him down in a single shot. Crack of a sentinel boomed over the canyon, as Elliott hit the deck, and was immediately shot until he turned into only a death box.  
"No!" Loba shouted attempting to run to his box to get his banner, but was stopped by a strong arm around her waist.  
"Don't be silly love, he will down you to. We just have to hope they ignore us for now and fight each other, we can get him back." Fuse whispered in her ear, and Loba nodded against his neck, as she was pulled so close to him she could even feel his heart beating beneath his chest. The next thing she knew she was being pulled back hard against the wall, her body slamming into Fuse's as a grenade landed where they hand been standing. He turned them then, placing his body between her own and the explosion. The impact sent them both forward crashing against the wall, falling down in a tangle of limbs, Loba thankfully landing on top of Fuse, who had taken minimal damage to his shield. A second grenade flew through the window, and Loba felt herself pulled down flush against Fuse as he turned them into the wall, narrowly avoiding the blast, as gunfire rang in their ears.  
Loba had to try and ignore everything that was going on around her, including the fact that she was pressed so tightly against Fuse that her breasts were starting to hurt. She had to think of a way out of this, as well as getting Elliott's banner back, without either getting sniped or blown up.  
"You know under different circumstances this could be nice." Fuse whispered in her ear then as she mashed her head into his chest as a thermite landed inches from them, effectively pinning them in place until it dissipated.  
"You know you could always get naked, I could throw you out there and that would distract them long enough for me to get away." Fuse mused in her ear as they listened as the apcolyptic gun fight went on over their heads.  
"Be serious, or I'll kick you wear it counts. Now as far as I can see it, we have two options, Wait for it to be over and grab Elliott's banner and get the hell out of here. Or wait and see if we can pick off the survivors before they can heel. Either way we are sitting it out for now, but I'm warning you, any funny business and there will be consequences." Loba whispered to him, as a rogue bullet hit just above where they were laying in the cabin.  
"I guarantee nothing love, but hey you could always move, take your chances." Fuse said as his hand moved to her hip and Loba frowned at him.  
"You're doing it on purpose now." She hissed at him and Fuse nodded.  
"Of course I am love, what do you think my instructions were before we got in here. Maximum wind up, don't want to disappoint the higher ups now do I. Being the new guy and all." Fuse then admitted and Loba sighed, she knew this day was going to be long, she just hadn't realised how long until now.

For what it was worth Fuse actually didn't go any further than holding on to her, and a few suggestive comments when the gun fire drew close, or a bullet winged it's way into their hidy hole. In the end Loba knew it was a distraction, and most likely kept her from doing something stupid like rushing out of there and getting her fool ass killed. It was then Loba wondered why no one else had come to third party the fight. It was possible however that there was simply no one else in the area. After all three teams were already here, that left only the two duo's competing in the match. It was possible they were simply to far away, or awaiting respawn, which Loba figured was coming up soon.  
Pulling her hand from between herself and Fuse Loba checked her readouts and saw that respawn was actually active now, and had been for five minutes. She listened over head as the gun fire died down, it sounded like a single member from each team was now fighting it out.  
"I think we should go now, there are only two we can take them." Loba said her hand flat on Fuse's chest as she pushed herself up. Effectively pushing their lower bodies flush together, something Loba had been avoiding the entire time they had been pressed together, which felt like hours, but had in fact been less than ten minutes. It had been evident quite quickly that Fuse had been enjoying her proximity a little too much, and as she raised her eyebrows at him as her thigh inadvertently pressed against him, he simply shrugged his shoulders and they left it at that. Now though Loba stood quickly trying not to give him an inadvertent knee to his still hard appendage.  
"Come on." She whispered to him as she drew her gun and crept out of the door. She spotted Wraith quickly, she was knelt behind a crate on the opposite roof pulling on a shield battery. Without even thinking Loba shot off her flatline and boxed the void jumper almost immediately as the woman obviously wasn't healed after her fight. That left one enemy standing as she watched Fuse climb up on the roof looking for the last remaining team member. Loba jumped down and grabbed Elliott's banner, with every intention of respawning him at the nearby beacon. It was then a sniper shot rang out, and her shields dissolved.  
"Damm it I'm hit. Enemy here." Loba cried as Octane appeared next to her gun already firing, as she tried to avoid the bullets whilst firing her own shots at the speedster. It was all too little too late however, as she felt herself go down, and was left staring up at Octane's face, but only for a moment, before he dropped and boxed next to her.  
"Sorry love was looking for that rarscel, guess he found you." Fuse said as he revived her and Loba shook herself off, giving Fuse a appreciative look, before turning her attention to her inventory and pulling out a phoenix kit.   
"Thanks, but sooner would have been better." Loba said with a slight smile to take the sting out of her words. It was then the klaxon went off signaling the end of the respawn session and Loba cursed in annoyance.  
"Sorry, we will get you on the next one. I promise, even if we have to stay here. At least we know these teams wont be coming back to join us any time soon." Loba then stated as Fuse looked down at her.  
"Yeah but they will all respawn here, do you think we can take all of them, I mean they will have nothing, we could go for it." Fuse said with a rye smile, as Loba joined him. Now all they had to do was wait.

They had retreated back to the building, worried that the remaining teams may start to make their way towards them. Probably with the same plan as them, to try and kill the respawning teams. It also occurred to Loba that there would only be five Legends to come back. As Wraith and Lifeline had been competing as a duo. It was amazing that the pair had held out as long as they had against the trio of Octane, Crypto and Horizon. Loba was just grateful that Crypto hadn't managed to get hack out and scan them where they had been hiding. It was of course more than likely that the fight had been too chaotic, and far to risky to try and hide to deploy his drone.  
"Hey maybe I should go and get hold of that sentinel Octane had, I mean if we went and sat on one of those pipes we could pick them off one by one." Loba then said as silence had filled the cabin, and although Fuse had been glancing at her periodically as they waited, there was obvious tension in the air now. Loba supposed now it was quite, and just the two of them, Fuse wasn't feeling so bold about what had happened during the fight. She wasn't exactly eager to talk about it either, and the silence was just amplifying the awkwardness.  
"Sure sounds like a plan love, you wanna get set up now, or should we wait until the last moment?" Fuse then asked turning towards her, and looking at her fully now. Loba tried not to wiggle around, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, as her stomach choose that moment to let out a loud growl. Loba gave Fuse and apologetic look, as she placed her hand on her stomach. They had been in the match almost four hours, at the arena over five, and it had been at least six since she had eaten what amounted to a single slice of toast and a cup of coffee. Evan had decide to throw his food all over himself and Loba had not had chance to finish her breakfast before having to leave. Now she was hungry, and her stomach was letting the world know this.  
"Hey I could do with some tucker too love. Look we get this done, and find one of those food stations, what ya say." Fuse then said with a small smile as Loba nodded her head, and lay her gun across her lap, trying to decide when the best time would be to move. Too soon and they risked getting spotted by another team. Too late and they might not be in position before the respawn got activated.  
"We also need to make sure we take everyone out before we bring Elliott back or he will be a sitting duck, which means we have ten minutes tops." Loba then said standing deciding she could at least go and get that sentinel from Octane's death box, and scan the area to see if anyone was around.  
"Sure if we do this right it should take less than a few minutes, but if someone is nearby you know that gunfire will bring them in guns blazing." Fuse said joining her at the doorway, opening it for her, which earnt him a raised eyebrow, but Fuse chose to ignore it. He couldn't help it if he was in some part old fashioned. It's what had made him throw himself on top of Loba when those grenades hit. Loba said nothing however, as they moved swiftly across Capacitor and located Octanes death box. Loba took all the speedster had, it was a nice set up. Extended mag, variable scope and she had plenty of ammo too.   
"Well I think we can make our way up there now, we only have ten minutes, I guess if someone is here we will soon know." Loba said realising that they would have to take the jump tower, as she could teleport up there, but Fuse would have no way to join her. Better to stick together and both take the tower than separate.  
"Ok let's go, I guess now is as good a time as ever." Fuse replied and they made their way to the tower, taking it and flying down to the highest point on the overhead pipes. Loba scanned the area with her sniper scope, but she couldn't see anyone. That didn't however mean that no one was around. She couldn't see in the buildings over looking capacitor, and there were plenty of rocks and crevasses in the mountains surrounding capacitor where people could be hiding.  
"Man I wish Crypto was here." Loba then said, not realising that she had spoken out loud until Fuse replied.  
"I'll try not to take offence love." He said and Loba snapped her head towards him. He was crouched close to her, but not touching, his eyes fixed on the surrounding terrain, until he felt her looking at him.  
"I didn't mean that to sound bad, its just having hack scan the area would be very useful right now." Loba explained, suddenly feeling very ungrateful, as even as awkward as the situation earlier had been, Fuse had probably saved them from certain squad wipe. Also his teasing and constant chatter had kept her sane during the madness that had gone on.  
"I get it love, and your right, but hey we did alright, and I reckon we could be even winning, considering how many squads have been wiped out here, and the lack of anyone showing up." Fuse stated and Loba had to consider the possibility, it was however early into this match, and the scores wouldn't be announced until halfway, then a count down towards the end.  
"It's possible, but for now we should concentrate on this, we can think about winning when we are all back together." Loba replied before turning her eyes towards the sky waiting for the drop ship to arrive and bring with it a battle none of them would ever forget.

TBC....

Thanks for reading, more to come as soon as possible


End file.
